The Smurfs Meet Thomas & Friends
by Acela Smurf7
Summary: Full info. inside. Crossover of The Smurfs and Thomas & Friends. Read & review, please & thank you.
1. Summary and more info

Hello, Smurfs and Thomas & Friends fans! I had just created a story by combining two of my favorite shows, all on my own in my dreams. It's called: The Smurfs Meet Thomas & Friends.

My story will be based from The Smurfs Season 9 series and Thomas & Friends right between the Season 11 series and the full-length film The Great Discovery. The Genres in my story will have: Adventure, Action, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship. And it's in British(For Thomas & Friends fans) and American(For Smurfs fans).

Here's my summary: The Smurfs had smurf themselves in the mid-1980's on the Island of Sodor, where they met Thomas and all his friends. And there's an argument between this certain Smurf and this certain Engine. Will the two individuals settle their differences and become friends? You'll just have to find out for yourself as you read my story.

Also, My story will start and end with some songs. I'll reveal them to you all at the start and ending parts of my story. There be also some background songs, and you have to figure out the name of it, who are the singers, and what movie is it from. And there be some sound effects.

Now for the characters, I did the math and found out that 17 Smurfs and Smoogle are the main characters from Season 9. So here's the list of them(Minus Smoogle). They are:

1. Grandpa  
2. Papa  
3. Baby  
4. Smurfette  
5. Sassette  
6. Snappy  
7. Brainy  
8. Clumsy  
9. Greedy  
10. Grouchy  
11. Handy  
12. Hefty  
13. Jokey  
14. Lazy  
15. Vanity  
16. Painter  
17. Wild

Now, here are the characters from Thomas & Friends. They are:

Thomas the Tank Engine  
Edward the Blue Engine  
Henry the Green Engine  
Gordon the Big Engine  
James the Red Engine  
Percy the Small Engine  
Toby the Tram Engine  
Emily the Beautiful Engine  
Annie and Clarabel, Thomas' two coaches  
The Troublesome Trucks  
Sir Topham Hatt(AKA The Fat Controller)  
And minor appearences, cameos, and mentioning's of some other friends from T&F.

And one more thing, there be no villains in my story!

Now, about the "using your imagination" thing. As you all read my story, you think of it as watching a movie. And the story(movie) scene is live-action model animation(Thomas & Friends) mixed in with 2D animation(The Smurfs). And the people in the story are 3D CGI animation. Well, that's the imagination part.

And now, for the "listening voices in you head" thing.

For Smurfs fans, here are the actors/actresses who provided the voices of The Smurfs:

Don Messick - Papa-**x **  
Lucille Bliss - Smurfette  
Barry Gordon and Danny Goldman - Brainy  
Frank Welker - Hefty, Wild  
William Callaway - Clumsy, Painter  
Hamilton Camp - Greedy-**x**  
Michael Bell - Grouchy, Handy, Lazy  
June Foray - Jokey  
Alan Oppenheimer - Vanity  
Jonathan Winters - Grandpa  
Russi Taylor - Smoogle  
Julie McWhirter - Baby Smurf, Sassette  
Pat Musick - Snappy  
**/Note: The x indicates that these voice actors have passed away\**

For Thomas & Friends fans, the voices who provided the characters are the ones from the 2000 movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. But, I made some changes for the voicing's of the T&F characters: **/Note: The voice actors/actresses from the movie are marked with an x\**

Narrator - Britt Allcroft-**x** /Who was the voice of Lady\  
Thomas - Edward Glen-**x**  
Edward - Ringo Starr /This engine never appeared in the movie\  
Henry - Michael Angelis /Originally Kevin Frank but his voice acting of Henry was awful\  
Gordon - Neil Crone-**x**  
James - Susan Ramon-**x**  
Percy - Linda Ballantyne-**x**  
Toby - Colm Feore-**x**  
Emily - Tajja Isen  
Annie & Clarabel - Shelley Elizabeth Skinner-**x**  
The Troublesome Trucks - Various voice actors/actresses with high-pitched and squeaky voices  
Sir Topham Hatt(AKA The Fat Controller) - Pierce Brosnan

Now for this list: The minor characters

Donald & Douglas/Spencer - Michael Brandon  
Molly - Tara Strong  
Rosie - various British girl  
Billy - various British boy  
Diesel - Adrian Truss  
'Arry & Bert/Cranky - Kevin Frank-**x **  
Salty - Michael Angelis  
Mavis - Jennifer Hale  
Henrietta - Shelley Elizabeth Skinner-**x**

And there you have it!

Hope you like it as you read along. Enjoy!

I do not own them, they belong to their rightful owners.

And also, give me some good reviews, one for every chapter, and less than 5 sentences. Please n thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Another New Time Period

**/Opening story song\  
/Aly & AJ - Walking On Sunshine\**  
(If you would like to hear this song/watch this music video, go to my profile.)

**--**

Chapter 1: Another New Time Period (Welcome To The Island Of Sodor)

The Island of Sodor, is surrounded by beautiful blue sea. Well technically, it's not. It's located between the Isle of Man and England. But, it has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. There are rivers, streams, and lots of trees where the birds sing. There are windmills, and a coal mine, and docks where the visitors to the island arrive. The island also has lots and lots of railway lines, and indeed it is called, the Sodor Railway. And now, there's something exciting going to happen, the island is getting some new and unusual visitors, some magical visitors. But they're not arriving to the island by boat or plane, they are traveling by the magical fabric of time. And here's where it all begins...

--

It was a beautiful and crispy day on the Island of Sodor. Lots of visitors from all over the world came to visit the island. They came in two ways of getting to the island, either by boat... or by plane. And there's only one way for the visitors to get around in the island, and that is... by train. "**/Engines whistling\**"

That late afternoon, Thomas, along with his two coaches Annie and Clarabel, were on their way home after having a hard day's work. Thomas was exhausted; he's been taking passengers to and fro around the island.

"Boy, we sure had a very busy day." Thomas puffed to his coaches.

"Yes we did, yes we did!" The coaches sang.

"And now, we all can get a good night's sleep." Said Thomas, and he trundled along happily to Tidmouth Sheds.

--

Meanwhile, ten miles down the line, the rainbow-colored time-traveling tornado appeared from the sky. It came down, and stopped inches from the track. One by one, the Smurfs fell down, and they landed their toosies onto the sleepers and ballast. And the tornado suddenly disappeared. The Smurfs moaned and groaned, and they rubbed their behinds to heal the pain after having a rough landing.

"Now where are we?" Brainy moaned.

"Hmm, I don't know." Grandpa replied, and he looked around. He could see that there's nothing but trees, bushes, and lots of grass.

"We must be in some kind of open field, I think." Grandpa said, but he's still looking very confused.

"Ow, what have we smurfed on?" Hefty groaned as he rubbed his behind.

"Uh, gosh." Clumsy replied, "It looks like we smurfed on some rocks."

"And some wood." Handy added.

"And what are those hard things?" Smurfette pointed out in between.

"Hmm." Handy pondered, and he walked towards to one of the rails. He examined it and began to think on what it is.

Then Handy turned to Hefty. "Hefty, would you smurf me a boost, please?" He said to the muscular Smurf.

"Sure, Handy." Said Hefty, and he lifted the carpenter Smurf right on top of the rail.

Now Handy got a good clear view and he started to look around. He looked to the left, and to the right. And then Handy stopped and he started to wonder.

"Well Handy, do you smurf anything?" Asked Papa.

"Well, I smurf everything that Grandpa said," Handy replied, "But I'm more concerned about on what we smurfed on."

"I HATE what we smurfed on!" Grouchy grumbled loudly.

Handy rolled his eyes skyward in annoyance and he continued on what he was doing. Then, he looked down. He could see his reflection on the top of the rail. Then Handy crouched down, and he began to touch it. It was all nice and smooth. Then he gently knocked it. "**/Sound of two knocks\**" "_It's made out of metal._" Handy thought to himself. Suddenly, he gasped. "**/GASP\**" He began to look at the ballast, the sleepers, and the rails all at once. Now everything's all coming back to Handy.

"Hey, Smurfs!" Handy shouted, "I think I know what we smurfed on!"

"What?!" The Smurfs shouted frantically.

"We had smurfed on some TRACKS!" Handy said loudly.

"Tracks?" Brainy said puzzlingly.

"I don't resmurf." Greedy added.

"Don't you all remember?" Handy explained, and he jumped down from the rail. "That is what we use to get my rail-smurfer to smurf on back at the village." He said.

"Oh, I remember that!" Snappy spoke up.

"You're rail-smurfer was lots of fun!" Sassette added.

"Until Gargamel showed up and ruined everything!" Said Snappy with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Well, this problem is now smurfed." Brainy said, "Now we need to figure out where we are, what year is it, and how can we smurf out of here."

And everyone agreed with Brainy.

"Do you still have the crystals, Grandpa?" Papa said to the very old Smurf.

"Still safe and smurf." Grandpa replied as he showed the sack to Papa.

"This is going to take a very long time, and it's definitely not funny." Jokey moaned.

"I know, all zhis wondering where we are iz driving me smurfy." Painter groaned.

"And it will ruin my complexion." Vanity added as he looked at his reflection.

So one by one, all the Smurfs started to wonder. But suddenly, they heard a strange noise. "**/Sound of a train coming\**"

"Hey, what's that noise?" Lazy yawned as he tried to keep himself awake.

"I don't know." Handy replied, "But it sounds very familiar."

"Uh, whatever it is, it's getting louder." Clumsy added.

All the Smurfs looked all around trying to find out where the noise was coming from. But just then, they could feel the ground below them starting to shake. "**/Sound of ground shaking\**"

"I think it's a smurfquake!" Hefty shouted.

"But if it's a smurfquake," Brainy replied loudly, "How come the ground's not smurfing?!"

And all the Smurfs were starting to panic. And Baby Smurf was starting to shake in fear.

Then they heard other noise; a screeching, vibrating noise coming in between from the rails. And both noises were getting louder. "**/Sound of loud noises on the rails\**"

"It's getting louder!" Handy shouted.

"And the ground's shaking is getting stronger!" Smurfette also shouted.

"I HATE louder noises and strong shaky grounds!" Grouchy said loudly.

"Whoa!" Snappy and Sassette yelled, and they both fell down.

Papa came to them and he helped them up. "Are you two, ok?" He said.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." The two Smurflings said, and they hold onto Papa's waist to keep their balance still.

Just then, Wild and Smoogle turned around, and they could see that there's something coming straight towards them and the others. They gasped, and their eyes and mouths were widened. In a panic, the two raced towards the others. Wild and Smoogle jumped and waved their arms to get the others attention.

Papa was the first one to notice them. "Wild, Smoogle, what is it?!" The leader Smurf wondered.

And the other Smurfs got their attention too.

Both the wild Smurf and the magic mammal pointed to the object that was coming directly towards them. The other Smurfs gasped, and they could see what the object is as it comes closer and closer.

"Zous ta smurf!" Painter shouted, "It'z... It'z...!"

"A GIANT RAIL-SMURFER!" Handy screamed, "SMURF FOR IT!"

In a heartbeat and panic mode, the Smurfs jumped over the rail, and they ran quickly as they could.

Hefty was the last one to escape. At last, while catching their breaths, the Smurfs were all safe and sound.

"Is everysmurf here?" Papa asked while catching his breath.

"I... I think so." Hefty panted.

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting. "HELP!"

"No, I DON'T think so!" Panicked Hefty, and he ran back to see who's left behind.

Now the Smurfs were getting even more worried.

The strong Smurf jumped up the rail, and as he peeked down, he gasped and could see who's in trouble. "/**GASP**\ Clumsy!" Hefty shouted.

"Hefty, I'm stuck! Help me!" Clumsy hollered in distress.

Hefty could see that Clumsy's leg was stuck in a rail clip. In a hurry, the muscular Smurf jumped down, and he began to pull Clumsy. He heaved and he hoed, but Clumsy was still stuck tight. And time was running out.

--

Just then, as Thomas was puffing down the line, he gasped. He could see that there's something on the track that he's running on.

"CINDERS AND ASHES!" Thomas shouted, and he blew his whistle. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Hefty and Clumsy heard Thomas' whistle, and the strong Smurf was trying very hard to get his friend free, but still Clumsy was stuck very tight.

"Hurry! It's getting closer!" Handy shouted.

"Oh, no!" Thomas screamed, and he applied his brakes. "**/Brakes screeching\**"

The Smurfs could see that Thomas was getting closer and closer.

"Hurry! Hurry up!" Papa yelled.

"I can't!" Hefty shouted, "Clumsy's stuck tight!"

"Oh, no! Clumsy!" Brainy yelled.

"Brainy!" Clumsy yelled back.

Now the Smurfs could see that Thomas, still applying his brakes, was getting very close.

"Run!" Papa shouted, and he and the other Smurfs scrambled into some nearby bushes.

But Brainy, still worrying about his best friend, started to run towards the track. But Handy reached and grab his wrist, and he forced the smart Smurf away from the rail.

"No, Clumsy! Hefty!" Brainy yelled to Handy.

"It's too late! They're goners!" Handy shouted.

And just hearing that made Brainy breaking into tears.

Suddenly, "**/Brakes screeching louder\**" The screeching loud noise from Thomas' brakes grew louder, making both Brainy and Handy to cover their ears, shut their eyes, grudge their teeth, and they dropped down to the ground like a bunch of ragged dolls.

Clumsy and Hefty could see that their time was up.

"Well Hefty, it's nice smurfing ya!" Said Clumsy, knowing that time was up for him.

"No, not yet!" Hefty shouted. And with quick thinking, both he and Clumsy lay bellied down on the sleeper.

And Hefty placed his arm around Clumsy to keep him safe. "Hang on!" He said loudly.

"**/Brakes continued screeching\**" Thomas was now getting very close. Clumsy and Hefty shut their eyes.

Thomas shut his eyes as well. "I most stop! I most stop!" The little blue tank engine said nervously.

But Thomas was getting the feeling that it might be too late, for Clumsy and Hefty!

**--**

(Acela Smurf7): Oh, dear and oh, smurfs! Will Thomas stop in time? Will Clumsy and Hefty be ok? And will Brainy and Handy lose their best friends? You all just have to wait and see what happens next, and don't panic!

Fun facts: From Thomas & Friends. There are two English ways to say the rail transport of the conveyance of passengers and freight/goods by means of wheeled vehicles. In British, it's called a "railway", in American, it's called a "railroad". And for a rectangular object used as a base for the tracks. In British, they're called "sleepers", in American, they're called "ties".

From The Smurfs. When Handy said he used to have a rail-smurfer back at the village, it was from the Season 7 episode: Locomotive Smurfs. (And you can see this episode on Youku or on any other video websites)


	3. Chapter 2: A Close Call

Chapter 2: A Close Call

Uh-oh! Thomas, who was trying very hard to stop while applying his brakes, was about to run over Clumsy and Hefty! The klutzy Smurf's leg was stuck in a rail clip, and Hefty was trying very hard to free him, but Clumsy wouldn't budge, he was stuck in tight. So Hefty had no choice but to brace for impact along side with him. Brainy and Handy, who were inches from the rail, were trying to help them, but the screeching loud noise of Thomas' brakes had prevent them to rescue their fellow Smurfs. And now it looks like that time was running out! So let's find out if they're ok!

--

"**/Brakes screeching\**" Thomas was now inches to disaster. He could still feel himself sliding down the line with his brakes still hard on.

Clumsy and Hefty began to shake in fear, thinking that it's the end for them.

Brainy and Handy were still struggling to rescue their friends, but the noise was so loud, they couldn't move fast enough as they still had their ears covered.

"OH, NO!" Thomas shouted, "I still can't stop! HELP!" He whistled desperately.

But it looks like that time was now up, for Clumsy and Hefty.

Then suddenly, in a flash, Annie and Clarabel took action and they came to the rescue!

"Quick, Clarabel!" Annie shouted to her sister coach, "We must help Thomas!"

"Yes, we must!" Clarabel cried.

And sure enough, the two coaches began their rescue. They started pulling Thomas, applied their brakes, and they began to slow down. And it's working, the whole train was starting to slow down!

"Must hold back! Must hold back!" The coaches panted.

They sound just like the troublesome trucks, but they're doing it in a good and helpful way. They heaved and they hoed as they struggle to stop Thomas and their selves. Then suddenly, with one last heave, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel come to a complete stop! "**/Screeching brakes stops\**"

The little blue tank engine wheeshed some steam, it took a lot of pressure for him to stop. And Thomas was only 12 inches from running over Clumsy and Hefty. The two Smurfs still think that their time was up, but they were wrong. And they will find out soon enough.

--

Meanwhile, while still struggling to rescue their fellow Smurfs, Brainy and Handy could hear that the loud noise of Thomas' brakes had stopped. They slowly opened their eyes and uncovered their ears. Then they realized that they're right next to the rail. And they noticed that they could see that Thomas had just stopped only 12 inches from where they are. And the two Smurfs also noticed that the little blue tank engine still had his eyes shut. Thomas was too afraid to open them, he doesn't like to see what just happened on the track he was running on. And after seeing all this, the two Smurfs let out a big sigh of relief. They were very glad that the worst was over.

"Oh, thank smurfness it's over." Brainy said thankfully.

"Yes, it is." Handy replied, "But let's smurf if Clumsy and Hefty made it."

"Oh, please let them be ok." Brainy said sadly and hopefully.

The two Smurfs jumped up the rail. And they slowly began to peek to the other side. Fear was starting to grow inside their bodies. They think that their friends were already dead. Brainy and Handy looked at each other nervously and they gave out a gulp. "**/GULP\**"

"Well, here goes nothing." Handy said fearfully, and Brainy nodded his head.

As the two Smurfs slowly and finally peeked, they gasped and could see something that they hoped for! They could see that both Clumsy and Hefty were alive! The two Smurfs cheered and shouted with joy and happiness and they gave each other a smurfy hug with tears coming out of their eyes. It's a miracle to see that their fellow Smurfs were ok and well.

After having their happy moment, Brainy and Handy jumped down and they began to help their friends. As they got closer to them, they noticed that their friends were quivering in fear. And they could see that their eyes were still closed. The two Smurfs still think that their lives had ended. Then Brainy noticed Clumsy's leg, and he could tell that his best friend's really is stuck tight.

And so, Brainy and Handy started to help. They gently spoke to them.

"Clumsy, Hefty, wake up." Brainy said softly.

"Are we in Smurf Heaven?" Clumsy wondered.

"No." Handy chuckled, it was a funny thing for Clumsy to say.

Brainy think so too.

"Well, where are we then?" Hefty replied.

"Well, now." Brainy said happily, "Why don't you two smurf for yourselves?"

"Uh, ok." Clumsy said finally.

So Clumsy and Hefty slowly open their eyes. As they finally woke up, they gasped and looked around, and then at each other.

"Hey! We're alive!" Clumsy shouted happily.

"And smurf in one piece!" Hefty added, "It's a miracle!"

And the two surviving Smurfs gave each other a smurfy hug with tears coming out of their eyes. Then they turned around to their backs, and they could see that Brainy and Handy were standing right beside them with big joyful smiles on their faces.

"Brainy!" Clumsy replied happily.

"Handy!" Hefty added.

"Clumsy!" Brainy said happily also.

"Hefty!" Handy also added.

And all four joyful Smurfs gave each other a big smurfy hug with tears coming out of their eyes. They were all very happy that they're all back together again.

"We thought that you two were goners." Brainy replied joyfully.

"We thought so too." Said Clumsy.

"Well, the important thing is that you two are ok." Handy said happily, "And Hefty, you are very brave to rescue Clumsy and almost smurf your life for it."

"Ah, it was nothing." Hefty said proudly, and he smiled his biggest smile.

Then Hefty turned around and he saw something that made him stunned and feel relieved. Clumsy did the same thing too. They could see that Thomas had stopped only 12 inches from getting run over. They could also see that the little blue tank engine's eyes were still closed, he was still too scared to open them. That gives the four Smurfs the chance to get out of harm's way.

"Come on!" Brainy replied, "Let's go smurf the others."

"Uh, but first can y'all help me?" Clumsy said pleasingly, "I'm still stuck you know."

"Sure, Clumsy." Handy replied kindly, "We'll smurf you out of there in no time."

And so, Brainy, Handy, and Hefty gathered around Clumsy. They each took their places, and were getting ready to help Clumsy. Brainy grabbed onto his right hand, Handy grabbed onto his left one, and Hefty grabbed onto his jammed leg. And sure enough, they're all ready to begin.

"Ok, is everysmurf ready?" Hefty said to the others.

"Ready!" Brainy and Handy replied.

"Uh, ready." Clumsy replied also.

"Alright!" Hefty shouted, "1.. 2.. 3.. SMURF!"

And the three Smurfs began to pull Clumsy as hard as they could. They heaved and they hoed and used every strength they had. Then suddenly, with one last tug, "**/POP!\**" Clumsy was free! But the force from all that pulling made them lose their balance. "WHOOOA!" They yelled, and they all landed hard on the ground. "**/BONK!\**"

"Oh, ow." Brainy moaned as he got up and rubbed his behind.

Handy and Hefty did the same also.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Clumsy said joyfully, "How can I ever repay y'all?"

"Don't mention it, Clumsy." Handy replied kindly.

"After all, that's what friends are for." Hefty added, and everyone agreed.

Clumsy felt grateful and smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. "**/Thomas shaking\**" It was Thomas, he was shaking fearfully. The little blue tank engine was still too afraid to open his eyes. That made the Smurfs saw the chance to flee.

"Come on!" Handy shouted, "Let's smurf out of here before that giant rail-smurfer... or whatever it is, wakes up."

And the three Smurfs agreed with him.

And so, the four Smurfs jumped over the rail, and they began to run towards the bushes where the other Smurfs were waiting anxiously for them. Just then, Clumsy stopped and he turned around to look at Thomas. The dopey Smurf looked all around him and he started to have some feelings. He thinks that Thomas was trying very hard to stop himself for starting a horrible accident, even if he is still too scared.

So Clumsy felt grateful for him and he smiled his biggest smile. "Gosh, whoever you are, thank you for saving my life." He said to himself happily.

"Clumsy!" Brainy shouted, "Smurf along!"

"Uh, comin' Brainy!" Clumsy shouted back, and he ran off to join the others.

--

(Acela Smurf7): Oh, thank smurfness that Clumsy and Hefty are ok! But will they and the other Smurfs get the chance to meet Thomas? Stay puff and smurf to find out.


	4. Chapter 3: They All Finally Met Pt 1

Chapter 3: They All Finally Met Pt. 1.

Last time, things almost end up in a disaster. Thomas was almost about to run over Clumsy and Hefty. The klutzy Smurf had his leg stuck in the rail clip, and Hefty tried very hard to free him. But Clumsy was stuck tight and he wouldn't budge. Thomas tried hard to stop, but he couldn't. But with the help of his two coaches Annie and Clarabel, they managed to stop Thomas and themselves just in time. Then, Brainy and Handy come to the rescue. At first, they thought their friends were already gone, but they found them alive and well. So they and Hefty managed to free Clumsy and they all ran off to join the other Smurfs, where they were waiting in the bushes for them. But, the Smurfs didn't get the chance to meet Thomas. But will they? Let's find out now.

--

In the bushes, the other time-traveling Smurfs were waiting very anxiously for Brainy, Clumsy, Handy, and Hefty. But 45 minutes had passed, and the four remaining Smurfs did not come. They all started to get very worried, and the hopefulness inside their blue bodies were draining. Baby Smurf was starting to whimper in sorrow. "**/Baby Smurf whimpering sadly\**" And Smurfette was trying to calm the little blue infant down. Papa was standing right in front of the path that leads to the opening of the bushes, which is blocked with leaves and small twigs, waiting for his little Smurfs to show up. But still they did not come. And now the village leader was also starting to lose hope, and he's getting fearful thoughts of never seeing his little Smurfs again. The others felt the same way too.

Then suddenly, Snappy lost patience and he began to shout. "THAT SMURFS IT!" He yelled.

The other Smurfs jumped when Snappy made that outburst.

"I can't just smurf here and watch all of you feeling all smurfed out!" Added Snappy.

"I HATE feeling all smurfed out!" Grouchy shouted.

"BE QUIET, GROUCHY!" Snappy snapped.

This made Grouchy furious and he simply turned away and this time without saying a word.

Then Snappy turned to his mind on something that he thought before. "Now I'm smurfing out there and go help the others!" He said eagerly, and he began to run towards the blocked path.

But just as Snappy was about to charge through, Papa grabbed his arm and he pulled him away from the entrance.

"HEY! Let me go!" Snappy demanded.

But Papa wouldn't let him. He thinks that it's too dangerous for the pushy Smurfling to go out there.

So Snappy started to struggle and trying to lose Papa's grip. But the Smurf leader grabbed him very tight and he wouldn't let go. So Snappy kept on struggling, but still Papa wouldn't let him go. Papa have had enough. So he turned and gave Snappy the serious look on his face. Snappy looked at him and long last he stopped struggling.

Then Snappy began to break some tears and he started to cry. He turned to Papa.

"But Papa Smurf, what about the others?" Snappy said sadly with his voice cracking.

Then Papa changed his serious look into a calm and wise one, but with a sad look on his eyes. He spoke kindly to Snappy.

"Don't worry, Snappy." Said Papa, "But you'll smurf here while I think of something to help the others. Can you smurf that for me?" He said pleasingly.

Snappy nodded his head up and down. And Papa let go of him.

Then Papa turned to Smurfette. "Smurfette, you'll smurf here and watch over the Smurflings." He said orderly.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Smurfette replied.

Grandpa turned to Smoogle. "And you'll smurf here in case any danger smurfs around." He said to the furry mammal.

Smoogle nodded his head up and down.

Then Papa turned to his little Smurfs. "And the rest of you will smurf with me and go help the others." He said orderly again.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Said the Smurfs in unison.

"Alright, let's smurf!" Papa shouted, and they ran off to help the other four Smurfs.

But as they got to the blocked path, they heard a rustling noise. "**/Rustling noise\**" They all jumped and backed away. Then they heard some footsteps coming straight towards them. "**/Sound of footsteps\**" And both noises were getting louder as it gets closer and closer. Papa and the Smurfs began to tremble in fear.

"I H-HATE t-trembling f-fearfully!" Grouchy said negatively as he shook.

"SHH!" Hissed the Smurfs.

After hearing that, Grouchy grumbled even more. "And I HATE shushing too!" He yelled.

"SMURF UP, GROUCHY!" The Smurfs hissed again.

This made Grouchy even more furious and his face went red as Papa's clothes, or Hefty's tattoo, or better yet, James' coat of red paint! So he simply turned and walked away to join Smurfette and the Smurflings.

"Quitter." Jokey snickered quietly, thinking that the ill-tempered Smurf had already gave up.

Just then, the sounds of rustling leaves and footsteps stopped. "**/Noises stopped\**" The Smurfs stopped trembling. Papa turned to his little Smurfs, and he could see that they're looking straight at him. They all want the wizard Smurf to check if it's safe to go through.

"Well, go ahead, Papa Smurf." Vanity replied.

"Oui. After all, you're zhe leader." Painter added.

"And you can use your magic sack to help us too." Put in Greedy.

Papa placed his hands on his hips and he spoke seriously to his little Smurfs. "I can only use my magic sack in case of a REAL emergency! Is that undersmurf?" He said sternly.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." The Smurfs moaned depressingly.

"Wild, stand by me." Papa said to the long-lost-but-now-found Smurf, "And you know what to do."

Wild agreed and he stood right beside Papa.

Papa turned to the leafy path and he took two steps forward.

Papa took a deep breath, "**/Inhale, exhale\**" And he began to speak. "Hello, is anyone in there?" He said bravely.

"Well, who do you expect? A purple Smurf?" Said a familiar voice.

"**/Smurfs gasping\**" Papa and the Smurfs jumped and gasped. They know who that voice is.

Just then, four familiar figures began to appear from the shadows. "**/Gasping\**" Papa and the Smurfs gasped to see, that they're no other than Brainy, Clumsy, Handy, and Hefty!

"Hello, we're back!" Brainy said happily.

"And smurf in one piece!" Hefty added.

Papa and the other Smurfs had their faces lit up with joy and happiness to see that the four Smurfs were ok and well!

"Brainy! Clumsy! Handy! Hefty! You're all alive!" Papa shouted joyfully, and he and the other Smurfs gathered around the four surviving Smurfs, welcoming them and they gave them big smurfy hugs. All except Grouchy.

"I HATE hugging!" Grouchy grumbled, "But I'm glad that my friends are ok."

Papa stepped forward and he greeted them warmly. "Oh, it's so smurfy to see you all alive and smurf!" He said happily while giving them a hug.

"Anxious ants, we thought you were goners." Sassette added.

"Well, we thought so too." Clumsy replied.

Then Smurfette walked up along with Baby Smurf. The little infant babbled happily to see his adult friends again. "**/Baby Smurf babbling happily\**"

Just then, Smurfette walked up to Hefty. "Oh, Hefty. You're very brave to rescue Clumsy and almost smurf your live for it. Thank you." She said impressively, and she stepped forward and gave Hefty a big smurfy kiss. "**/SMOOCH\**"

Hefty couldn't help himself but blush and raise his shoulders and he put his hands together behind his back. But he snapped himself out and started to tell the truth. "Well, the truth is, I didn't manage to smurf Clumsy. His leg was really stuck in tight. So I need Brainy and Handy's help to smurf him out. And so we did." Hefty said honestly as he finished.

Papa smiled and he spoke kindly to Hefty. "Well, at least you did your best. But the most important thing is that you will always have some friends in need." He said wisely.

Hefty smiled and he felt very proud.

Then Smurfette walked up to Brainy and Handy. "Thank you for helping Hefty to smurf Clumsy out of smurf's way." She said happily, and she gave them each a big smurfy kiss. "**/SMOOCH 2X\**"

Brainy and Handy also couldn't help themselves but blush and raise their shoulders and they put their hands together behind their backs.

"Ah, it was nothing really." Handy said happily.

"After all, like everyone says; that's want friends are for." Brainy added as he sticks his index finger up.

"And that's want makes that quote the most important one of all time." Clumsy said cheerfully as he placed his hand on Brainy's shoulder, and everyone agreed.

"**/YAWN\** Now that we're all back together," Lazy yawned, "Can I smurf back to sleep now?"

"Oh, Lazy." The Smurfs groaned.

But Lazy couldn't help it but lay down and he went completely to sleep. "**/Lazy snoring\**"

--

"**/Thomas shaking\**" Meanwhile, outside the field, Thomas was still shaking in fear and he still had his eyes shut. The little blue tank engine still thinks that he ran over Clumsy and Hefty, but he was still wrong. And after the Smurfs had left, little that they didn't know, was that Annie and Clarabel had been watching them as they ran off towards the bushes. The two coaches were amazed. They've never seen things like those before, and they really want to find out who they are.

So the two coaches wasted no time and they began to calm Thomas down. They spoke to him gently.

"Thomas, please! Stop shaking!" The coaches cried.

"I can't help it!" Thomas puffed stressfully, "I just ran over something!"

"But you DIDN'T ran over something!" The two coaches corrected.

At long last, Thomas stopped shaking. "**/Shaking stops\**"

"What are you two talking about?!" Thomas said puzzlingly, "Of course I ran over something!"

"No, really!" Said the two coaches, "You DIDN'T ran over something!"

"What?" Thomas puffed, he felt very confused.

"Just open your eyes, you silly Engine." Giggled Annie and Clarabel.

"Oh... alright." Said Thomas bravely.

So Thomas slowly opened one of his eyes. But he only opened it half way, but at least he gets a full clear vision. Then Thomas looked down, but he couldn't see the whole thing. Then he opened his other eye, but still he couldn't see the whole thing. And at last, as Thomas fully opened his eyes, he gasped. "**/GASP\**" He could see that there's nothing on the track. Annie and Clarabel were right, Thomas didn't ran over something after all.

Thomas was very relieved. "Thank goodness." He sighed.

"But how did I manage to stop in time?" Thomas said puzzlingly.

"It was us!" Said Annie and Clarabel together.

"YOU TWO?!" Stunned Thomas. "But I thought I told you two not to act like the troublesome trucks!" He said stressfully, and trying not to be cross at them.

"But we did it in a good and helpful way." Explained Clarabel.

"Yes. It's either that or face disaster." Added Annie.

And deep down in his boiler, Thomas knew that they were right.

But the coaches apologized anyway. "We're sorry." They said sadly.

Thomas smiled. "No need to apologize." He puffed cheerfully, "What you two did was indeed very helpful, and I'm very grateful. And from now on, whenever I have trouble stopping, you two will be there to help. So thank you for helping me." And he gave them two happy toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Annie and Clarabel were happy and they felt very proud. "You're welcome." They said happily.

"Now," Thomas puffed, "About what I saw. Were they animals?" He said.

"Actually, no. They weren't animals." The two coaches said honestly.

Thomas was puzzled. "Well, if they're not animals, then can you two describe them to me?" He said.

"Well," The two coaches began, "They're wearing the exact same clothes like the people of Sodor."

"Oh?" Thomas puffed amazingly.

"And they can talk!" Annie said excitedly.

"Really?!" Thomas said even more amazed.

"And lastly, they're blue!" Clarabel cried.

"BLUE?!" Surprised Thomas, "Like my, Edward's, and Gordon's coat of paint?!"

"Yes!" Said Annie and Clarabel, "And that's all we sawed."

Thomas thought for a moment and he began to put all those words together. "Little blue talking things that wear the same clothes like the people of Sodor? Amazing." He said to himself.

"But are they from here or from somewhere else?" Thomas wondered.

So Thomas wasted no time and he decided to find out for himself. He turned to his coaches.

"Do you two know where these things went?" Thomas asked to them.

"Yes. They went into those bushes over there." The coaches answered.

"The bushes?" Thomas puffed, and he turned to his left. "Those bushes?" He asked again.

"Yes, those bushes." The two coaches answered again, "Call them, we want to see them too."

"Well alright, here goes." Said Thomas bravely.

So Thomas turned to the bushes and he began calling. "H-Hello?! Is anyone in there?" He tooted. But there's no respond.

So Thomas tried again and he blew his whistle. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\** Hello?! I mean you harm! Please, come out!" He tooted again. But still there's no respond.

Thomas was starting to feel depressed and he began to lose hope. "I mustn't give up." He said doubtfully, "I really want to see those little blue things. I really do."

So Thomas kept on calling and blowing his whistle as long as he could. "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\** Hello?! Please, I really want to meet you!" He puffed desperately. But still the Smurfs did not come out.

So Thomas finally gave up. "Well, if they're not coming out, then we might as well go home." He said sadly.

Annie and Clarabel could not believe to hear that from Thomas. They felt very ashamed and hurt.

"But we can't go home!" The coaches cried, "We really want to meet those little blue things! So keep on trying, we believe in you, Thomas." They said encouragingly.

But Thomas wasn't sure. "Do you two really believe in me?" He said doubtfully.

"Yes. We do." Said Annie and Clarabel faithfully.

So Thomas made up his mind and he took their word for it. "Alright, I'll keep on trying." Thomas puffed with faith, "For all of us."

"**/Whistle blowing\**" So Thomas again kept on calling and blowing his whistle as long as he could. But still the Smurfs did not come out. And this time, Thomas was not giving up. But even though, he's still getting the feeling that he will never get the chance to meet the Smurfs. But he wondered if he will ever get that chance. But I have faith in Thomas. Don't you?

--

(Acela Smurf7): Well, it looks like that Thomas wants to meet the Smurfs too. But will he get that chance? Smurf in to find out.

Fun fact: When Brainy(which is the familiar voice) said "purple smurf", it was from the Season 1 episode: The Purple Smurf. (And you can see this episode on Youku or on any other video websites)


	5. Chapter 4: They All Finally Met Pt 2

Chapter 4: They All Finally Met Pt. 2.

Previously, after almost getting into a horrible accident and doing a daring rescue, Brainy, Clumsy, Handy, and Hefty were finally reunited with their fellow Smurfs. Meanwhile, Thomas still thinks that he ran over them. But his two coaches Annie and Clarabel, had told him that he didn't run over them. At first, Thomas didn't believe them, but with bravery, the #1 engine finally realized that he didn't after all. Next, Thomas asked his coaches what those things are. And they told him that they're "little blue talking things that wear the same clothes like the people of Sodor". Thomas was amazed. So he and his coaches decided to meet them. The little blue tank engine began calling and blowing his whistle to get their attention. But the Smurfs did not respond and they didn't come out. At first, Thomas decided to give up, but his coaches told him to keep on trying with faith. So Thomas did, and he kept on going as long as he could. But still there's no sign of the Smurfs. And Thomas was getting the feeling that he will never get the chance to meet them. But will he? Let's go!

--

"**/Whistle blowing\**" Outside the field, with some encouragement from his coaches, Thomas kept on calling and blowing his whistle. He was trying to meet the Smurfs. But they did not respond or didn't come out. But this time, Thomas was not giving up. But still he's getting the feeling that he will never get the chance to meet them. But his chance had come!

Meanwhile in the bushes, one by one, the Smurfs poked their heads out of the leaves. So they did hear Thomas' calling and whistle blowing after all. They were amazed and awestruck to see a real live steam engine. At first, they still think it's a giant rail-smurfer. But they will find out soon enough.

"Wow." Said Handy surprisingly, "I don't believe my smurfy eyes, a real live giant rail-smurfer."

"I don't think they call it a rail-smurfer here, Handy." Grandpa said to the carpenter Smurf, "I think humans call it in a different way."

Handy was puzzled. "Well, if it's not a rail-smurfer, then what is it?" He wondered.

Just then, Clumsy began to speak. "Maybe we should find out for oursmurfs." He said encouragingly, "After all, it doesn't look harmful, and it did save me and Hefty's life."

But the other Smurfs think that Clumsy's suggestion was not a good idea.

But just then, the Smurfs heard Thomas calling and blowing his whistle even louder.

"**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\** Hello! Oh please, come out! I really mean you no harm!" Thomas puffed desperately.

"Smurf-a-roo, he can talk!" Snappy said stunningly.

"And he'z blue! Like uz!" Painter added.

"And why does it have a #1 on it?" Brainy pointed out.

"Well, how should I know?" Hefty snorted, "I don't do mathematics."

"I HATE mathematics!" Grouchy shouted.

"Grou-chy!" Brainy growled softly so the negative Smurf wouldn't hear him.

"Well, I think I should smurf Clumsy's suggestion." Sassette said sweetly, "After all, that rail-smurfer-like thing said he means no harm."

Then Baby Smurf began to babble and raised his arms and he wiggled them like he was trying to reach for something. "**/Baby Smurf babbling\**"

"And it looks like Baby wants to smurf Clumsy's suggestion too." Said Smurfette honestly.

"Well, what do you smurf, Papa Smurf?" Handy said to the village leader.

"Hmm. Let me smurf about it, ok?" Papa said truthfully.

So Papa began to take a moment of time, and wondered if he should take Clumsy's suggestion or not. As Papa began to think, he turned and looked at his little Smurfs. He could see that they're looking very nervous on what he would say. All except Grouchy, who still has a dark cloud above his head. Then Papa turned to Thomas, and he could see that the #1 engine was looking very desperate on meeting them. And finally, the village leader turned back to his little Smurfs and at last he made his decision and smiled.

"I think we should smurf Clumsy's suggestion." Papa said grandly.

The Smurfs were delighted.

"Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf." Said Clumsy, "Thank you."

"Exciting elephants, what are we smurfing for?!" Sassette shouted happily, "Let's smurf and meet him!"

"Ahem." Interrupted Greedy, "Aren't we smurfgetting something?" And he pointed to the problem.

The Smurfs moaned and they could see what the problem is.

Lazy was still fast asleep. "**/Lazy snoring\**"

"Don't worry." Hefty groaned, "I'll go get him."

So Hefty walked up to the sleeping Smurf, picked him up, and he placed his belly on the strong Smurf's left shoulder. "No problem." He grunted.

"Well alright!" Snappy shouted, "Let's smurf!"

"YEAH!" Said the Smurfs, except Grouchy.

And so, with smiles on their faces(but Grouchy still wearing a scowl), the time-traveling Smurfs ran out of the bushes and they were finally off to meet Thomas.

--

Meanwhile, Thomas was still calling and blowing his whistle, and he's still not giving up. But his luck was now running out. He began to feel very exhausted and weak. And his whistle was getting all worn out. "**/Whistle blowing weakly\**"

"Must.. keep.. on.. trying." Thomas panted, "I.. mustn't.. give.. up."

But Annie and Clarabel could see that their Engine friend was indeed looking very tired. So they spoke depressingly to him.

"It's ok, Thomas." The coaches said sadly, "You can stop now."

"Good." Sighed Thomas as he stopped, "I'm getting all puffed up anyway."

But Thomas looked at his coaches. He could see that they're feeling very sad and depressed.

"I'm truly am sorry." Thomas said sadly, "I did my best. But I think that they're not coming out." He wheeshed.

"That's alright." Sighed Annie and Clarabel.

"So are you two ready to go home?" Asked Thomas.

"Yes, we are." The coaches answered.

And with a sad wheesh of steam, Thomas began to puff off to Tidmouth Sheds.

--

But just as Thomas began to move, he suddenly heard someone shouting to him.

"No, wait! Stop!"

"Whoa!" Cried Thomas and he stopped just in time.

"Bust my buffers!" Stunned the #1 engine, "Who said that?"

"Down here!" Said a voice.

Thomas looked down to his left. And there on the ground, is the Smurfs! And they all have big smurfy smiles on their faces. Except Grouchy, still scowling as usual.

"Well, flatten my funnel!" Amazed Thomas quietly, "It's the little blue talking things!"

Annie and Clarabel saw them too and they were pleased with themselves. "See? We told you so." They said softly.

Thomas was so amazed, he couldn't think of a thing to say. He felt speechless. The Smurfs felt speechless too. So they and Thomas just kept on staring at each other without saying a word.

But little cheery Sassette stepped forward and she began to speak to Thomas. "Hello." She said cheerfully.

"H-H... Hello." Thomas said nervously, but he felt speechless again.

But then, Thomas saw something that caught his attention. There on Smurfette's arms, is Baby Smurf. He was waving at the little blue tank engine and he was babbling happily. "**/Baby Smurf babbling happily\**"

Thomas smiled. "Awe." He tooted, "He's so adorable."

"Why, thank you." Smurfette said happily.

At last, Thomas and the Smurfs didn't feel speechless anymore. They're now feeling very excited.

Thomas spoke first. "Well, now." He said happily, "What, or who are you little blue things?"

The Smurfs all looked at each other and then they turned to Thomas. "We're Smurfs!" They said happily.

"Smurfs?" Said Thomas puzzlingly, "I've never heard of those kind of things before."

Papa stepped forward and he began to explained. "Well, even though we are mythical creatures." He said, "But we Smurfs try to keep our existence from ever happening."

"But it's too late." Said Brainy with a disappointed tone in his voice, "No thanks to a certain evil "but stupid" wizard who kept spending his life of trying to eat us or smurfing us into gold."

And everyone agreed with Brainy.

Thomas was shocked. "Oh, you poor innocent, little things!" He said stunningly, "No wonder I never heard stories about you, and I'm very sorry too."

"Ah, that's ok." Jokey chuckled, "We always outsmurfed that idiot wizard anyway. **/Jokey chuckling\**"

"Smurfing? Outsmurfed?" Confused Thomas, he didn't understand the way the Smurfs were speaking.

"Oops, Hee-hee, sorry. We Smurfs speak in a smurf language, by replacing a word with the word "smurf"." Papa explained.

"Hmm." Pondered Thomas.

"Like, for example:" Hefty began as he stepped forward, "You say "Hello, nice to meet you", but we say "Hello, nice to smurf you", get it?"

But Thomas was still confused.

Then Smurfette stepped in. "Well, here's another example: When Brainy said "smurfing us into gold", he means "turning us into gold". So that's how we Smurfs speak like that." She said clearly.

"Ohh, I get it now." Thomas said at last, "And I really like the way you talk, it sounds splendid. Think you all can teach me that?" He said pleasingly.

"Why, thank you. And yes, we'd be happy to smurf you." Said Smurfette happily.

Thomas giggled and he understand on what Smurfette had said to him. "**/Thomas giggling\**"

Just then, Handy stepped in. "Um, excuse me." He said to Thomas.

Thomas turned to Handy. "Looks like you have a question for me, don't you?" He puffed.

"Yes, I do." Said Handy, "You look just like my invention back home."

"And what do you call your invention that looks like me?" Asked Thomas.

"I called it, the rail-smurfer." Handy answered.

"The rail-smurfer?" Thomas chuckled, "That's a funny way to call it." And he laughed. "**/Thomas laughing\**"

"Oops, sorry." Apologized Thomas sheepishly.

"Ah, that's alright." Handy said forgivingly, "Now tell us, what kind of contraption are you?"

Thomas smiled his biggest smile. "I'm a steam engine, a locomotive, or in other words, a train." He tooted.

"Ooh." Said the Smurfs amazingly.

"So that's what they call it in this time period." Brainy said understandingly.

"Time period?!" Stunned Thomas, "Something tells me that you Smurfs are not from around here, are you?"

The Smurfs turned their smiles upside down.

"You're right." Grandpa said as he stepped forward, "We're not from around here."

Thomas was puzzled. "Well, tell me. Where are you all from, and how did you all get here?" He said eagerly.

The Smurfs all turned to Grandpa. And the elder Smurf began to talk. "Well, it's a long story." He said depressingly, "And it all started back at our home village..."

And so, Grandpa began to tell Thomas the whole story.

--

An hour had passed, and the sun was beginning to set. But at long last, after hearing the whole story, Grandpa finally ended it.

"...and that's how we smurfed oursmurfs in this time period." Grandpa said as he finished.

Thomas was even more shocked. "Oh, my axles and gears!" He whistled, "The Smurf village, time-traveling, and the historic places that you all went?! This is all way too much!"

"Yes, we know." Snappy said sadly.

"And we're all getting sick and tired of this!" Hefty shouted angrily.

"Well I hope you all will find your way back home soon." Thomas said faithfully, "But in the meantime, all of you should get some rest."

"This steam engine is right, Papa Smurf." Said Brainy after he agreed with Thomas, "And I am getting all smurfed out."

"Oui, me too." Said Painter.

"Me three." Vanity added.

"But wait," Grandpa said to the others, "I haven't smurfed my question yet."

Grandpa turned to Thomas. "Tell us, where are we on now?" He said.

"You're on the Island of Sodor!" Puffed Thomas happily.

"The Island of Sodor?!" Stunned the Smurfs.

"Where is that?" Brainy asked.

"It's located between the Isle of Man and England." Thomas answered.

"Hmm, funny." Grandpa said as he whisked his beard-covered chin, "I've traveled through England a long time ago, but I've never heard an island called Sodor."

"That's because," Thomas explained, "The island hasn't been discovered till the early 1800's."

"So, what year is it?" Asked Greedy.

"It's 1986." Answered Thomas.

The Smurfs were shocked and they all gasped.

"Oh, wow!" Said Clumsy shockingly.

"We smurfed oursmurfs 480 years from where we are!" Brainy shouted.

"480 years?!" Gasped Thomas, "You're telling me that you all are from the year 1506?!"

"YES!" Said the Smurfs frantically.

Thomas was dazed and surprised with his eyes spinning around. This was all too much for him. "Now I need a rest." He moaned.

"Well, we smurfed the second and final problem." Brainy replied, "Now all we need is a place to smurf the night in."

Everyone agreed with Brainy and they all began to think.

Suddenly, Thomas had an idea and he blew his whistle. "**/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\** You all can spend the night at my home!" He puffed happily.

"And what, may I smurf," Brainy asked, "Do steam engines sleep in?"

"An engine shed." Thomas answered.

"Well, I hope it's smurfy." Said Vanity as he looked at his reflection in his hand mirror, "And I do need a good night sleep."

"Don't worry." Said Thomas truthfully, "My home will be very cozy. Just you wait and see." He puffed.

"Oh, thank you." Said Papa, "How can we ever repay you?"

"Nothing." Thomas chuckled, "It's the least I can do to help."

"Well, what do you say, my little Smurfs?" Papa said to the others.

The Smurfs all smiled. Except Grouchy.

"We say," Hefty shouted, "Let's smurf!"

"YEAH!" Said the Smurfs cheeringly.

"Great!" Thomas tooted, "ALL ABOARD!"

"You heard the nice steam engine." Said Papa, "Let's smurf!" And he and the other Smurfs walked towards Thomas.

**/Background song #1 plays\**

Thomas watched happily as one by one, the Smurfs began to jump aboard him.

"Whoa, they sure can jump high." Thomas said to himself, "And I can't wait to show them to my friends."

**/Song starts\**

**/Boy\:**  
LIVING IN MY OWN WORLD  
DIDN'T UNDERSTAND  
THAT ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN  
WHEN YOU TAKE A CHANCE

**/Girl\:  
**I NEVER BELIEVED IN  
WHAT I COULDN'T SEE  
I NEVER OPENED MY HEART (**/Boy\: **OHH)  
TO ALL THE POSSIBILITIES, OOH

**/Duet\:**  
I KNOW

**/Girl\:**  
THAT SOMETHING HAS CHANGED

**/Duet\:**  
NEVER FELT THIS WAY

**/Girl\:**  
AND RIGHT HERE TONIGHT

**/Duet\:**  
THIS COULD BE THE START  
OF SOMETHING NEW

**/Girl\:**  
IT FEELS SO RIGHT

**/Duet\:**  
TO BE HERE WITH YOU, OHH  
AND NOW LOOKING IN YOUR EYES

**/Girl\:**  
I FEEL IN MY HEART  
(**/Boy\:** FEEL IN MY HEART)

**/Duet\:**  
THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

**/Boy\:  
**OHH YEAH

**/Music continues\**

At long last, all the Smurfs were on board Thomas. They're all on top of his boiler and tanks. But the little blue tank engine checked again, just to make sure.

"Is everyone all on board?" Thomas puffed.

"Yes, we all are." Papa said happily.

"Uh, no we're not." Clumsy replied, "Look who's left." And he pointed down.

Papa looked at what Clumsy was pointing at, and then he sighed sternly. "**/Papa sighing\**" Because down on the ground, the one who's left, was none other than Grouchy. He refused to jump aboard Thomas. The Smurfs think that this was no time for stalling.

So the Smurfs spoke angrily to Grouchy.

"Come on, Grouchy!" Hefty shouted, "Get your smurf up here!"

"NO!" Grouchy shouted back.

This made Hefty furious.

"Grouchy Smurf!" Yelled Smurfette, "This steam engine is smurfy enough to smurf us a place to smurf the night in! So smurf up here right now!" She ordered.

"NO!!" Grouchy yelled back.

Now Smurfette was getting furious too.

"Grouchy!" Papa shouted, "If you don't smurf up here this instant, you'll be smurfed!"

"SO WHAT?!" Grouchy shouted back, "I'M SMURFED NOW, AND I LIKE IT!"

Papa sighed with a groan and he finally gave up. So did the other Smurfs. "Ohhh." They said.

But Thomas had lost patience and he got very cross, and he spoke severely to Grouchy. "At the count of 3!" Thomas steamed crossly, "I will blow my whistle so loud that it will hurt your ears! 1.. 2.. 3!"

But just as Thomas was about to do it, Grouchy sharply turned and shouted. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M SMURFIN', I'M SMURFIN'! But I still HATE it!" But sure enough, the ill-tempered Smurf jumped, and he was finally on board Thomas. But Grouchy was still indeed feeling very bad-tempered.

"Now," Said Thomas, "Is everyone all on board?"

Papa turned and counted. "Yes, all present and smurfed." He proclaimed.

"All right!" Thomas tooted, "Here we go!" And with two toots from his whistle, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The #1 engine puffed happily away along with the Smurfs.

**/Song continues\**

**/Duet\:**  
I KNOW THAT SOMETHING  
HAS CHANGED  
NEVER FELT THIS WAY  
I KNOW IT FOR REAL

THIS COULD BE THE START  
OF SOMETHING NEW  
IT FEELS SO RIGHT  
TO BE HERE WITH YOU, OHH

AND NOW LOOKING IN YOUR EYES  
I FEEL IN MY HEART

**/Girl\:**  
THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

**/Music continues\**

**--**

Just then, Thomas remembered something that he forgot. "Oops, how silly of me." He giggled, "I haven't introduce myself. My name is Thomas."

"Well, it's a smurfy pleasure to meet you, Thomas." Papa said grandly, "I'm Papa Smurf, and this is Grandpa Smurf, and these are my little Smurfs."

"Hello!" The Smurfs said proudly.

"I HATE "hello"!" Grouchy grumbled.

"And I see you've met Grouchy." Said Brainy annoyingly.

"Well, no wonder." Said Thomas, "He is indeed very "grouchy"." And he couldn't help it but laugh. "**/Thomas laughing\**"

Grouchy felt embarrassed and his face went pink as Vanity's flower or Sassette's overalls.

So one by one, the Smurfs introduced themselves to Thomas.

"Well anyway, my name is Brainy."

"I'm Clumsy."

"Mine's Greedy."

"I'm Handy."

"I'm Hefty, and this sleepy Smurf is Lazy. **/Lazy snoring\**"

"My name is Jokey."

"Mine's Vanity."

"Allo, I'm Painter."

"Snappy is my name."

"I'm Sassette."

"I'm Smurfette, and this is Baby Smurf. **/Baby Smurf cooing happily\**"

"And this is Wild." Papa said to Thomas, "He doesn't talk like us, but he's still one of us."

Wild jumped up and down and he said hello to Thomas. "**/Wild chattering happily\**"

"And this furball is Smoogle." Said Grandpa.

Smoogle waved and he also chattered hello to Thomas. "**/Purring\ **Hello. Smoogle." He squeaked.

"Well, it's a wonderful pleasure to meet all of you too." Thomas puffed.

Just then, Clumsy spoke to Thomas. "Uh, Thomas, I want to thank you for saving me and Hefty's life." He said gratefully.

"Actually," Thomas chuckled, "It was my two coaches that helped me to stop."

"Uh, coaches?" Clumsy said puzzlingly.

"I think he meant those carriages right behind him." Handy pointed out.

Clumsy looked back and he saw them. "Oh." He said.

"Do your coaches have names too?" Smurfette wondered.

"Yes." Said Thomas, "Their names are Annie and Clarabel."

"Well, in that case..." Smurfette replied, and she and the other Smurfs turned and greeted them.

"Hello!" The Smurfs said grandly.

"Hello!" Said the two coaches, "And it's nice to meet all of you too!"

"And thank you for smurfing Thomas to save me and Hefty's life!" Clumsy said politely.

"You're welcome!" Said Annie and Clarabel.

"Mannered manatees, they're really nice." Sassette said cheerfully.

"And that's not all." Thomas puffed, "Wait until you all meet my friends."

"You mean that there are more steam engines like you?" Papa wondered happily.

"Well, Papa Smurf." Tooted Thomas, "Let's just say that you and your Smurfs are in for the start of something new."

"I HATE "the start of something new"!" Said Grouchy negatively.

Thomas was cross, but he decided to ignore him. "_And I hope Grouchy doesn't say anything rude or horrible to my friends,_" He thought nervously to himself, "_Or things will go bad_."

"Is something wrong, Thomas?" Said Papa curiously.

"No, nothing's wrong." Said Thomas.

So Thomas decided to smile. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He puffed cheerfully.

And Thomas, along with the Smurfs, trundled off happily to Tidmouth Sheds, of which he can't wait to introduce the Smurfs to his friends.

**/Song continues\**

**/Duet\:**  
IT'S THE START  
OF SOMETHING NEW  
IT FEELS SO RIGHT  
TO BE HERE WITH YOU, OHH

AND NOW LOOKING IN YOUR EYES  
I FEEL IN MY HEART

THAT IT'S THE START  
OF SOMETHING NEW  
IT FEELS SO RIGHT  
(**/Boy\:** SO RIGHT)

**/Girl\:**  
TO BE HERE WITH YOU (**/Boy\: **OHHHH)  
OHH

**/Duet\:**  
AND NOW LOOKING YOUR EYES  
(**/Boy\:** LOOKING IN YOUR EYES)

**/Girl\:**  
I FEEL IN MY HEART  
(**/Boy\:** FEEL IN MY HEART)

THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

**/Boy\:**  
START OF SOMETHING NEW

**/Duet\:**  
START OF SOMETHING NEW

**/Music and song stops\**

--

(Acela Smurf7): Finally, Thomas and the Smurfs have met. And the little blue tykes are excited to meet Thomas' friends. Will they like each other? And will Grouchy ever behave well? Stay smurf and puff to find out!

Quiz: Background song #1. Who are the singers and what movie is it from? Take your time.


	6. Chapter 5: Learning From A Steam Engine

Chapter 5: Learning From A Steam Engine

As we left off previously, Thomas and the Smurfs had finally met. First, Thomas found out who they are and where they're from, which is indeed the Smurf village in the year 1506. He also found out that they're lost while trying to find their way back home by traveling through time. Next, the Smurfs found out that Thomas is a steam engine, not a "giant rail-smurfer". They also found out that they're on the Island of Sodor and the year is 1986. After solving each other's problems, the Smurfs need a place to spend the night in, and Thomas had the idea that they can spend it at his home, at Tidmouth Sheds, and the Smurfs agreed. But, there was trouble. Grouchy refused to come aboard Thomas, and his fellow Smurfs tried everything to make him move. But at last, Thomas managed to make the ill-tempered Smurf move and come aboard. Now the Smurfs were looking forward to meet Thomas' friends, but not in this chapter. First, Thomas had to make one pit stop. Here we go, next stop: Knapford!

--

At long last, after finally meeting and getting to know each other, Thomas and the Smurfs were on their way to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas' home.

As the #1 little blue tank engine trundled along the line, the little blue time-travelers were teaching him the smurf language, and Thomas was getting good at it.

"Look at me!" Thomas tooted, "I'm "smurfing" along the rails! And it's such a "smurfy" evening!" He puffed happily.

Then Thomas turned to his coaches. ""Smurf" along, "smurf" along!" He sang.

"We're "smurfing" along, we're "smurfing" along!" Sang Annie and Clarabel, and they had to giggle. "**/Coaches giggling\**"

"Smurf-a-roo, Thomas!" Snappy cheered.

"You and your coaches now know how to smurf the smurf language." Said Sassette.

"Thank you." Said Thomas grandly, "It was easy, fun, and "smurfy"." And he also had to giggle. "**/Thomas giggling\**"

Just then, Brainy thought of something and he spoke to Thomas. "Thomas," He said, "Do you steam engines smurf in a different language too?"

"Well, even though we're British." Thomas puffed, "But yes, we do. We speak in a train language. And like you Smurfs, we also say things that puffs us amazed, scared, surprised, and any other emotions." He said.

"Like what?" Hefty asked.

"Well," Thomas answered, "We say things like: "bust my buffers", "cinders and ashes", "flatten my funnel" , and many more."

"Ah, that's easy." Said Snappy.

"We can smurf that." Sassette added.

"But with a touch of smurf." Put in Smurfette.

So one by one, the Smurfs began to speak the train language, but with their own way.

"Bust my smurfs." Chuckled Clumsy.

"Smurfers and smurfeses." Giggled Handy.

"Smurfen my smurf." Laughed Jokey.

And everyone had to laugh too. "**/Smurfs laughing\**"

All except Grouchy. "I hate smurfing each other's languages." He grumbled quietly so no one could hear him to make them mad.

"Now you Smurfs know how to puff the train language." Thomas puffed, "But with your own way that is."

"Merci, Monsieur Thomas." Said Painter.

"It was easy, fun, and "splendid"." Added Greedy.

"Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed it." Said Thomas.

Just then, Papa spoke to Thomas. "Thomas, are we there yet?" He wondered.

Thomas looked ahead. He could see that he's entering a town, and that town is Knapford.

"Almost." Said Thomas to Papa, "Just let me do one thing and then we're on our way."

"Think you can smurf faster?" Said Snappy pleasingly.

"Well, alright." Replied Thomas, "But hang on to your hats, or "smurfs"!"

So Thomas pumped his pistons and spun his wheels. And he increased his speedometer from 40 to 70 mah(miles an hour).

"WHEEEE!" Cheered Sassette and Snappy.

"WHOAAAA!" Cheered the Smurfs also.

"I HATE "WHEEEE" AND "WHOAAAA"!" Yelled Grouchy negatively.

Everyone glared angrily at Grouchy. And Baby Smurf gave him a raspberry. **"/Raspberry\"**

Grouchy was surprised. Baby Smurf had never done that to him before, and it's his first. Grouchy felt crushed.

Jokey saw everything and laughed. "Looks like Baby have had enough of you too, Grouchy. HYUK-HYUK-HYUK!" He said.

"HUMPH!" Said Grouchy furiously.

Thomas couldn't help but laugh also. "Serves him right." He giggled quietly.

But at last, after puffing faster down the line, Thomas had enter the town of Knapford. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

--

After arriving at Knapford, Thomas puffed into Knapford Yards. The Smurfs looked all around and they were awestruck. The yard has lots of coaches and trucks. They think that this could be Thomas' home. So one of them asked him.

"Uh, Thomas, is this your home?" Asked Clumsy.

"Nope." Answered Thomas, "This is a train yard. I just have to drop off my coaches and then we're on our way." He said.

"Is a train yard a yard full of trains?" Wondered Brainy.

"Kind of." Said Thomas, "But, it's a yard where rolling stock, such as coaches and trucks, are stored in temporarily."

"And what is rolling stock?" Brainy asked again.

"Wheeled contraptions of a railway." Explained Thomas, "Like Engines."

"Oh. Well, I already know what a railway is back at home since we once built it." Said Brainy knowingly, "And I don't want to smurf a lot of questions."

"It's ok." Chuckled Thomas, "I don't mind answering some questions. You're all new here, and that's what matters." He puffed.

"Oh. Thank you, Thomas." Said Brainy gratefully.

"And one more thing," Handy spoke up, "What are trucks?"

"Umm…" Said Thomas nervously, "Maybe I'll explain that some other time."

Thomas didn't feel like explaining what trucks are to the Smurfs. He knows that trucks were very troublesome, and he didn't want to upset them.

Handy looked at Thomas' emotion. He could see that the #1 engine was looking very unhappy.

So Handy decided to respect Thomas and he spoke to him. "Alright, Thomas." He said respectfully, "I undersmurf. You don't feel like explaining it, and I respect that perfectly."

"Thank you, Handy." Said Thomas gratefully. He felt much better.

Thomas uncoupled Annie and Clarabel. And he got them ready for bed.

"Good night." Thomas tooted, "Don't let the rust bugs bite."

"Good night, Thomas." Said the two coaches, "And good night, Smurfs."

"Good night, Annie. Good night, Clarabel." Said the Smurfs.

"I HATE good nights!" Grumbled Grouchy.

"How rude!" Said the coaches upsettingly.

And this made Thomas very cross, and the Smurfs furious.

Hefty went up to Grouchy and he hit him in the head. "**/THONK!\**"

"OW!" Grouchy shouted in agony.

"We apologize for Grouchy's unsmurfy attitude." Said Smurfette to the coaches, "We'll deal with him later. You two just get some sleep." She said.

"Thank you." Said Annie and Clarabel, and they went happily to sleep.

And Thomas quietly chuffed out of the yard.

--

As Thomas stopped a few yards away from his coaches, he and the Smurfs began to argue at Grouchy.

"Grouchy Smurf!" Shouted Smurfette angrily, "That was very unsmurfy of you!"

"Yeah!" Said Snappy.

"You should be ashamed of yoursmurf!" Sassette added.

"That's right!" Huffed Thomas crossly, "My coaches hate rude and "unsmurfy" manners!"

"Well, now." Chuckled Jokey, "Grouchy's not the only one who has something to hate! **/Jokey chuckling\**"

Grouchy went redder than ever and he stormed away from his fellow Smurfs, and he stopped right beside Thomas' dome. So he crossed his arms and crossed his leg over the other. And Grouchy lean himself against the dome and he began sulking.

"Bother." Moaned Thomas.

"Gee, what's smurfing on with Grouchy, Papa Smurf?" Said Vanity to village leader.

"I have absosmurfly no idea." Replied Papa.

"And I thought he had a change of heart ever since we smurfed oursmurfs at Ancient Rome." Grandpa said as he remembered.

"A change of heart?" Said Thomas stunningly, "You mean Grouchy is not at all grouchy?"

"Well, kind of." Whispered Papa to Thomas, "But I'll explain that some other time."

"Touché." Thomas chuckled, as he did the same thing to Handy.

--

Meanwhile, Handy was observing Thomas. He was comparing the little blue tank engine to his rail-smurfer. They have everything; a cab, a dome, a funnel, a whistle, and all of the above. But, there are some differences. Handy's rail-smurfer has a cowcatcher, Thomas doesn't. And Thomas has buffers, at both ends, Handy's rail-smurfer doesn't. And there's one thing that made Handy puzzled.

So Handy spoke to Thomas. "Thomas?" He asked.

"Yes, Handy?" Thomas answered.

"I was obsmurfing, and you have every that my rail-smurfer has." Said Handy, "But there's one thing that you don't have that my rail-smurfer has."

"And that is?" Thomas replied.

"You don't have a... uh? What was that word that smurfs with T?" Handy said puzzlingly.

"A tender?" Thomas guessed.

"Yeah, that's it!" Said Handy.

"Well, I don't have one." Thomas chuckled.

"But why?" Handy asked again.

"That's because I'm a tank engine." Thomas explained.

"Care to explain that to us, Thomas?" Asked Brainy.

"Well," Thomas puffed, "There are two types of steam engines. One are tank engines, and the other are tender engines. And it's obvious that tank engines don't have tenders but tender engines do." He explained.

"Uh, so where do ya smurf your coal?" Asked Clumsy.

"I have a coal bunker." Thomas answered, "It's right behind my cab, look."

The Smurfs turned and they looked back. And there, like Thomas said, is his coal bunker and indeed it's filled with coal.

"Oh." Said Clumsy.

"So you see," Thomas explained, "Tank engines store coal in their bunkers while tender engines store coal in their tenders."

"Ohh, I smurf it, now." Said Handy at last, "And what your smurfing is that my rail-smurfer, is a "tender rail-smurfer"?"

"Exactly." Said Thomas.

Handy was glad that his problem was solved.

Now, Brainy had something to say to Thomas. "Thomas, I have one more thing to smurf." He said.

"And what is that, Brainy?" Thomas puffed.

"Why do you have a #1 on you?" Brainy asked.

"Because," Thomas answered, "I'm the very first Engine to arrive on Sodor. And the first one on the rolling stock list." He said.

"Oh, I see." Said Brainy amazingly.

"Un-deux-trois, do your friendz have numbarz too?" Asked Painter.

"Well, some do and some don't." Thomas answered. "And speaking of friends, are you all ready to meet them?" He puffed.

"We're better than ready." Said Hefty with excitement, "We're smurfin' ready!"

"YEAH!" The Smurfs cheered.

"More like "BLAH!"." Said Grouchy negatively and quietly.

"Alright!" Whistled Thomas, "Let's go!"

And with a happy wheesh of steam, Thomas, along with the Smurfs, puffed off happily and excitedly to Tidmouth Sheds. But even though, Thomas was still feeling very nervous about Grouchy. So he decided to keep his eyes and funnel on the bad-tempered Smurf, once he gets to Tidmouth Sheds that is.

--

(Acela Smurf7): Now the Smurfs are really excited to meet Thomas' friends. But, is Grouchy going to cause a commotion to one of them? We'll have to find out soon enough.

Fun facts: From Thomas & Friends. There are two English ways to say the freight/goods carriage vehicles of a railroad/railway. In British, they're called "trucks", in American, they're called "freight cars".

From The Smurfs. When Grandpa remembered Grouchy's change of heart at Ancient Rome, it was from the Season 9 episode: The Monumental Grouch. (And you can see this episode on Youku or on any other video websites)


	7. Chapter 6: Meet The Engines & T A

Chapter 6: Meet The Engines And The Argument

**/Thomas & Friends Engine Roll Call\  
/Song plays and starts\**

**/TOOT! TOOT!\**

**/Chorus\:**  
THEY'RE TWO, THEY'RE FOUR, THEY'RE SIX, THEY'RE EIGHT  
SHUNTING TRUCKS AND HAULING FREIGHT

RED AND GREEN AND BROWN AND BLUE  
THEY'RE THE REALLY USEFUL CREW

ALL WITH DIFFERENT ROLES TO PLAY  
ROUND TIDMOUTH SHEDS OR FAR AWAY

DOWN THE HILLS AND ROUND THE BENDS  
THOMAS AND HIS FRIENDS

**/Song stops\**

**--**

Well, there's nothing much to say from the previous chapter. Thomas and the Smurfs had learned each other's languages. Thomas entered the town of Knapford to make one pit stop, which is dropping off Annie and Clarabel. Grouchy was being rude and negative… again. And the Smurfs had learned about the facts of trains and rolling stock. Now, Thomas and the Smurfs were on their way to Tidmouth Sheds to meet the #1 engine's friends, and they're really excited to meet them. But, there's one question: Is Grouchy going to ruin everything? Well, let's puff and smurf to find out!

And now, ladies and gentlemen, Smurfs and Smurfettes, the moment you all been waiting for. The revealing of the "certain Smurf" and "certain Engine" is in this chapter! Who are they you all ask? You'll find out as you read along!

--

At long last, after dropping off Annie and Clarabel, Thomas and the Smurfs arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. The little blue tank engine welcomed them warmly.

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **PEEP! PEEP! Here we are!" Whistled Thomas, "My home, Tidmouth Sheds."

"Ooh, it's so smurfy." Said Smurfette impressively.

"Indeed it is." Added Vanity.

"And look!" Thomas called, "There are my friends!"

"Zipping zebras!" Sassette shouted excitedly, "Look!"

The Smurfs all looked and they were awestruck. "Wow!" They said.

But Grouchy was still sulking right beside of Thomas' dome.

There at the sheds, lived seven steam engines, and they're indeed friends of Thomas. On the left side of the sheds, lived the first three Engines. Two of them are big tender engines, and the other is a small tank engine. The blue one is Gordon, the green one is Henry, and the little green one is Percy. On the right side of the sheds, lived the other four Engines. Three of them are mid-size tender engines, and the other is another small tank engine that is strange-looking. The red one is James, the blue one is Edward, the emerald(dark green) one is Emily, and the little brown one is Toby. (The reason why Toby is strange-looking because he's a tram engine and his body is square-shape. And he's not parked behind one of the sheds because he has his own at his hometown, at Arlesdale End.) And altogether with Thomas, they're called, "The Steam Team".

The Smurfs were amazed. Except Grouchy.

"Wow!" Said Handy amazingly, "Just smurf at them all!"

"And look!" Painter pointed, "Zhere are two enganez zhat are alzo blue!"

"And there are two green ones too!" Snappy added.

"And there's a red and brown one also!" Put in Sassette.

"And look at that emerald one!" Smurfette pointed, "It's a girl steam engine!"

"Yes, this is indeed truly amazing." Papa said grandly.

Papa turned to Thomas. "Your friends are very smurfy, Thomas." He said impressively.

"Thank you, Papa Smurf." Said Thomas proudly, "Come, I'll introduce you all to them."

But just as Thomas began to move, he heard a noise.

"**/YAWN\**" It was Lazy. At long last, the sleepy Smurf was waking up. "That was a smurfy nap." He yawned.

"Well, it's about time that you smurf up." Hefty grunted, "My smurfer is getting smurf."

Lazy could see that indeed he's on Hefty's left shoulder. "Well, you can smurf me down now, Hefty." He said pleasingly.

Hefty gently put Lazy down. "Thank you." Said Lazy.

"Well hello, Lazy." Thomas tooted.

Lazy turned and he jumped. "AAAAH! It's the giant rail-smurfer!" He shouted as he jumped onto Hefty's arms.

"Gee, smurf it easy, Lazy." Hefty said as he hold on to the sleepy Smurf.

"And actually, Lazy." Said Brainy, "In this time period it's called a steam engine."

"A steam engine?" Confused Lazy.

"Yes, a steam engine." Said Handy clearly.

"And his name is Thomas." Snappy added.

"He's really nice." Put in Sassette, "And he means us no harm."

"Oh, well." Said Lazy calmly, "If you all smurf so."

"Then smurf on and smurf hello." Said Hefty encouragingly, and he again put Lazy gently down.

Lazy walked up to Thomas and he greeted him. "Nice to smurf you, Thomas." He said happily.

"And it's nice to "smurf" you too, Lazy." Thomas puffed, "Nice to meet you awake that is."

"Well, everysmurf knows me." Lazy giggled, "I just love to sleep."

"And always avoid smurfing chores and jobs." Jokey teased, "And don't smurfget it. **/Jokey laughing teasingly\**"

Lazy blushed and he felt embarrassed. And it's true, he does like to sleep 24/7 and he always avoid doing chores and jobs.

Thomas felt sorry for Lazy and he cheered him up. "It's alright." He puffed, "We all get lazy sometimes and avoid doing chores and jobs, even me and my friends. And don't forget that too."

Lazy felt better and he turned to Jokey. "Ha! In your smurf, Jokey!" He countered back at the cheeky Smurf.

"That's not funny, not funny at all!" Said Jokey unhappily.

"But it is to me!" Said Thomas and he had to laugh. "**/Thomas laughing\**"

"Ah, smurfs." Moaned Jokey and he felt deeply defeated.

"Look, Lazy." Smurfette replied, "Thomas is about to introsmurf us to his friends."

"And he offered us a place to smurf the night in too." Said Clumsy.

"Oh, good." Said Lazy gladly, "Now I can smurf some more sleep." And he stretched his arms and let out a yawn. "**/YAWN\**"

But Lazy looked at Thomas. He could see that the little blue tank engine was pacing his concern emotion, thinking that Lazy will go back to sleep again.

"Well, after we smurf Thomas' friends." Said Lazy after changing his mind.

Thomas smiled. "Well alright," He tooted, "Let's go."

So very slowly, Thomas puffed into the turntable to join his friends.

--

As Thomas stopped at the front edge of the turntable, one of his friends began to speak.

"Welcome home, Thomas." Peeped Percy.

"We've been waiting for you." Emily chirped.

"What took you so long?" James added.

"You all wouldn't believe what I just found!" Said Thomas excitedly.

"What did you find?" Asked Toby.

Just then, Emily could see that there's something on top of Thomas' boiler and tanks, but she couldn't see it clearly. So very slowly, she moved closer and closer.

But as Emily stopped and could see it clearly, she shrieked. "EEEEK!" She whistled.

"Whoa!" Cried Thomas. That made him jumped.

That made the Smurfs jumped also.

"Thomas!" Emily shrieked, "There are rats on top of you!"

"Rats! Where?!" Percy said frightfully.

"Over there!" James shouted, "On top of his boiler and tanks!"

Percy saw them and he screamed also. "AAAAH!" He cried.

"Now, now everybody! Puff it easy!" Said Thomas as he tried to calm his friends down.

"And who are you smurfing rats?!" Snapped Snappy, he found that remark very insulting.

"Bust my boiler, they can talk!" Gasped Henry.

"And they're blue! Like me!" Stunned Gordon.

"And me!" Whistled Edward, "And even you, Thomas!"

"And they're wearing the exact same clothes like the people of Sodor!" Added Toby.

"Yes, they're blue, they can talk, and they're wearing the same clothes like the people of Sodor!" Said Thomas knowingly, "But they're NOT rats!"

"They're not?" Said Percy confusingly.

"Then who, or what are they?" Wondered Emily.

"Go on, tell them." Thomas said encouragingly to the Smurfs.

The Smurfs stood up and they spoke to the Engines. "We're Smurfs!" They said happily.

"Smurfs?" Said James puzzlingly.

"We've never heard of those kind of things before." Added Henry.

"I've heard stories of Gnomes, flying horses, and other things." Said Percy, "But never about Smurfs."

"And we wonder why?" Emily added.

"I think they're ready for your explanation, Papa Smurf." Said Thomas to the village leader.

"And I'll be glad to smurf it." Said Papa.

Papa stood up and he began to explain to the Engines. "Well, even though we are mythical creatures." He said, "But we Smurfs try to keep our existence from ever happening."

"But, as Thomas already know this," Said Brainy disappointingly, "It's too late. No thanks to a certain evil "but stupid" wizard who kept spending his life of trying to eat us or smurfing us into gold." He said.

And the other Smurfs nodded their heads in depression.

The Engines were shocked.

"Oh, you poor, innocent little things!" Percy said stunningly.

"No wonder we never heard stories about you!" Added Toby, "And we're very sorry too."

"And that bad wizard from that old one who just explained," Gordon boomed crossly, "He's DISGRACEFUL!"

"DISGUSTING!" Fumed James.

"And DISPICABLE!" Finished Henry.

"Not to mention DISHONORABLE!" Said Edward severely.

"And DISRESPECTFUL!" Added Emily.

You see, whenever there's a bad situation, Henry, Gordon, and James let out "the 3D's"; three D letter words. And now, Edward and Emily thought of D letter words for themselves and now it's "the 5D's".

"Funny." Murmured Hefty to Jokey, "Those are the words that Gargamel smurf to us."

"I know." Said Jokey.

"No-good magic meanie!" Fumed Percy.

"You puff it!" Agreed Toby.

"And I already think so too!" Said Thomas crossly.

"Well, as Thomas already know this," Said Snappy to the Engines, "But it's ok. We always outsmurfed that nitwit wizard anyway." He said.

"What? Outsmurfed?" Puzzled James.

"And smurfing?" Said Percy confusingly.

Now, like Thomas did before, the Engines didn't understand the way the Smurfs were speaking.

"I think they're going to like this." Said Thomas to the Smurfs.

And this time, Greedy was explaining it. "Pardon us." He said, "We Smurfs speak in a smurf language, by replacing a word with the word "smurf"."

"Hmm." Pondered the Engines.

"Like this simple example:" Brainy explained, "When I said "smurfing us into gold", I mean "turning us into gold". So that's how we Smurfs speak like that." He said clearly.

"Ohh." Said the Engines as they now understand.

"We get it now." Percy puffed.

"And we like the way you all talk too." Tooted Henry.

"It sounds splendid!" Put in James.

"We all want to learn that." Said Emily happily.

"You will." Promised Thomas, "But now, they're tired and they need their rest."

"But wait, there's one thing that we need to know." Said Edward, and he turned to the Smurfs. "Where are you all from, and how did you all get here?" He wondered.

Thomas turned to Grandpa. "Looks like they're ready for the other explanation, Grandpa Smurf." He said to the elder Smurf.

"And I'll be glad to smurf it too." Said Grandpa.

Grandpa stood up and he spoke to the Engines. "It's a long story." He said as he started, "And it all started back at our home village…"

And so Grandpa began to tell Thomas' friends the whole story.

--

Another hour had passed, and the sun was almost disappearing into the horizon. But at long last, like before, after hearing the whole story, Grandpa once again finally ended it.

"…and that's how we smurfed oursmurfs in this time period." Grandpa said as he finished.

The Smurfs all nodded their heads in honesty.

The Engines were even more shocked.

"Smoking smoke-boxes!" Spluttered Gordon.

"The Smurf village?!" Stunned Henry.

"Time-traveling?!" Gasped Percy.

"And the historic places that you all went?!" Whistled James.

"And we can't believe that you all are from the year 1506!" Groaned Edward, "That's 480 years from the past! And this is all way too much." He wheeshed.

"And we hope you all will find your way back home soon." Said Emily faithfully.

"And they do look tired." Added Toby, "And indeed they need their rest."

"Well, your friend Thomas here is very smurfy to offer us a place to smurf the night in with all of you." Said Papa grandly.

"And indeed I did." Thomas said proudly.

The Engines were pleased and they felt very grand.

"That was very kind, Thomas." Edward puffed happily.

"Indeed it is." Emily agreed.

"We would love to have all you Smurfs to spend the night with us." Percy peeped.

"Our home, is your home." James whistled.

"Thank you, you all are very smurfy." Said Papa grandly, "Now, allow us to introsmurf oursmurfs."

So one by one, the Smurfs introduced themselves to the Engines.

"I'm Papa Smurf."

"I'm Grandpa Smurf."

"Mine's Brainy."

"My name's Clumsy."

"I'm Greedy."

"Mine's Handy."

"I'm Hefty."

"Jokey is my name."

"My name's Lazy."

"I'm Vanity."

"Bonjour, I'm Painter."

"I'm Snappy."

"I'm Sassette."

"I'm Smurfette, and this is Baby Smurf. **/Baby Smurf cooing happily\**"

"And this is Wild." Papa said to the Engines, "He doesn't talk like us, but he's still a Smurf like us."

Wild jumped up and down and he said hello to the Engines. "**/Wild chattering happily\**"

"And lastly," Said Grandpa, "This is Smoogle."

Smoogle waved and he also chattered hello to the Engines. "**/Purring\ **Hello. Smoogle." He squeaked.

The Engines were very impressed.

"Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet all of you." Said Edward grandly.

"Charmed." Tooted Emily, "And Baby Smurf is ever so adorable."

"Welcome to the Island of Sodor!" Whistled Henry.

"Now, allow us to introduce ourselves." Gordon boomed grandly.

So one by one, the Engines introduced themselves to the Smurfs.

"My name is Gordon."

"I'm Henry."

"I'm Percy."

"James is my name."

"Mine's Edward."

"My name is Emily."

"And I'm Toby."

"And those are my friends." Said Thomas proudly.

The Smurfs were very impressed also. Except Grouchy.

"Well, it smurftainly is a pleasure to meet all of you too." Said Papa grandly.

"Charmed and smurfed as well." Said the Smurfs grandly also.

Just then, Brainy remembered something. "So, if Thomas is the #1 engine," He said, "Who's #2?"

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\** I'm the #2 engine." Whistled Edward.

"I'm the #3 engine. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**" Henry tooted.

"My engine number is #4. **/POOP! POOP!\**" Gordon puffed.

"#5 is my engine number. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**" James steamed.

"I'm the #6 engine. **/PEEP! PEEP!\**" Peeped Percy.

"And I'm the #7 engine. **/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**" Ranged Toby.

"I don't have a number." Said Emily truthfully, "And I'm not the #8 engine. But I'll be happy to blow my whistle." And she gave the Smurfs two smooth toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

The Smurfs were even more impressed. Again, except Grouchy.

"Ooh, their whistles sound very smurfy." Smurfette remarked.

"Yeah, better than Harmony's trumpet." Whispered Hefty to his fellow Smurfs.

The other Smurfs couldn't help but giggle. "**/Smurfs giggling\**"

"So Thomas," Percy replied, "Where did you find them?"

"I found them near some bushes along the branch line while I was on my way here." Explained Thomas, "At first, I thought they were animals. And, I almost ran over one of them, and thank goodness my coaches were able to stop me in time." He said as he finished.

"Oh, my!" Gasped James, Edward, Emily and Toby.

"What happened?!" Stunned Gordon, Henry, and Percy.

Clumsy stood up and he explained. "I was stuck in the track." He said, "My leg was smurfed."

"And I tried to smurf him out." Hefty spoke up, "But, I smurf some help from my friends, Brainy and Handy."

"And that's the truth." Said Brainy.

"Mm-hmm." Agreed Handy.

"Well, thank goodness the four of you are alright." Said the Engines in relief.

"And indeed they are." Said Thomas.

And everyone happily agreed.

--

Meanwhile, Handy was looking curiously at Toby. He could see that the #7 engine is different from the other Engines.

Handy turned to Thomas. "Thomas?" He replied.

"What is it, Handy?" Thomas responded.

"It's your friend, Toby." Said Handy, "He looks different than you and your other friends, and I wonder why?"

"That's because I'm a tram engine." Said Toby as he overheard Handy's curiosity.

"Well, are you still a steam engine, Toby?" Wondered Handy.

"Yes." Said Toby, "Well actually, I'm a steam tram, and here are the difference."

So Toby began explaining. "You see, I'm square-shape, my body is made out of wood, I have cowcatchers at both ends, my wheels are hidden by side-plates at both sides, and instead of a whistle, I have a bell, right on top." He said.

"Uh, and where's your coal bunker, Toby?" Asked Clumsy.

"My coal bunker is right inside of me." Answered Toby, "And indeed that's where I store my coal."

"Ohh." Said Clumsy.

"And that's all you need to know about me." Toby said as he finished.

"Wow. Thank you, Toby." Said Handy amazingly and gratefully.

"You're welcome." Giggled Toby.

"Ringing retrievers, Toby's bell sounds smurfy too." Said Sassette sweetly.

"Mm-hmm." Agreed Snappy. "And even way better than Harmony's trumpet." He whispered to the Smurfs.

The Smurfs again couldn't help but giggle. "**/Smurfs giggling\**"

Just then, James noticed something. There, leaning against Thomas' dome, is a Smurf with both arms and one leg crossed over and has a scowl on his face. And indeed, that Smurf is Grouchy.

James was curious. "Beg your pardon, Papa Smurf." He called to the village leader, "But who's that Smurf leaning against Thomas' dome?"

"Oh, dear." Wheeshed Thomas nervously as he turned to the bad-tempered Smurf.

Papa turned and he sighed. "**/SIGH\** Oh, that's Grouchy." He said, "And don't smurf why."

James frowned seriously and he took another look at Grouchy.

And James already knew. "_Well, no wonder_." He thought to himself, "_He looks troublesome to me_."

"Phew." Sighed Thomas to himself in relief, "Nothing bad so far."

So James decided not to get involve with that situation and he simply let it go.

--

Meanwhile, Painter was looking at each of Thomas' friends. He was admiring their coats(coat of paint). He had never seen such a colorful sight. After all, Painter is a true Smurf artist and he can tell of it.

Suddenly, Painter saw something that caught his attention. He was looking at James. The mid-size red tender engine's coat is different, it's all nice and shiny. And it's getting some finishing touches. A shine of the sun's light had shone James' red coat from smoke-box to cab with a twinkle on the tip of the cab roof. "**/TWINK!\**" He also has a gold dome that sparkles glitteringly. "**/Glittering Sounds\**" And lastly, he's the very first Engine to have a whistle mounted on top of his cab. The whistle was also getting a glisten. "**/Sound of light glistening\**" Painter was very impressed, and he thinks that James was very special and looks wonderful. After all, there's only one red Engine on the island, and his name is James, the really splendid Engine.

Painter wasted no time and he spoke to James excitedly. "Ooh-la-la! Excusez-moi, Monsieur James!" He called to the #5 engine, "But I couldn't help notize zhat your coat of red paint iz all nize, shiny, and smurfy! You look magnifique!"

James was delighted and he felt very pleased with himself.

Just then, Vanity stepped in beside Painter and he looked at James also. "Ooh, you're right, Painter." He agreed with the painting-loving Smurf, "James' red coat is all nice, shiny, and smurfy, and he does look magnificent. And I can tell, because I am after all, a very handsome Smurf. And us wonderful fellows must express each other all the time." And he turned his attention to his reflection in his hand mirror.

And after hearing that comment, James was even more delighted and he beamed with pride. He felt very proud.

"Why, thank you, Vanity." Said James grandly and proudly, "Thank you, Painter. And yes, my red coat is indeed all nice, shiny, and as you say, "smurfy" too." He puffed.

"Oh, brother." Sniffed Gordon.

"There he goes again." Moaned Emily.

"SHH!" Hissed Edward.

"And that's not all." James continued, "I have a gold dome that sparkles glitteringly, and I'm the very first Engine to have a whistle mounted on top of my cab, look."

Painter and Vanity could see the whistle and it's also getting a twinkle. "**/TWINK!\**"

"Ooh. Aah." Said Painter and Vanity together in amazement.

"Yes, with all this," Said James, "That's what makes me a really splendid Engine."

"Indeed you are." Agreed Vanity.

"Oui, oui." Said Painter positively.

Then suddenly, the sound of someone's familiar voice shouted in the air. "I HATE really splendid Engines!"

"**/GASP\**" Gasped Painter and Vanity, and they turned around.

The two Smurfs could see, that it's no other than Grouchy who said that negative remark.

James was deeply shocked! He couldn't believe what he just heard. That negative remark had really got to him badly. He felt crushed. But deep inside his boiler, he was hurt.

"Oh, no!" Cried Thomas, "I knew that this would happen!"

"And I didn't smurf that coming too!" Papa cried also.

Painter and Vanity were furious and they went to confront Grouchy.

Grouchy could see them approaching and he braced himself for a confrontation.

But just as it was about to happen, Clumsy spoke up.

"Uh, Painter, Vanity." Clumsy said to the two Smurfs, "What ever you both do, don't smurf around."

"And why not?" Said Vanity puzzlingly.

Clumsy pointed to James.

As Painter and Vanity turned to see why Clumsy said that suggestion, they saw what made them gasp and gulp. "**/GASP, GULP\**" They could see, that James was looking very cross!

"Quick!" Thomas hurried, "Do something to calm him down!"

Painter and Vanity panicked as they think of something to calm James down. Suddenly, an idea flew through their heads and the two Smurfs spoke to the #5 engine calmly.

"Wait attendez!" Painter shouted, "Monsieur James, Grouchy didn't actually mean to smurf zhat negative remark at you. N'est-ce pas, Vanity?" He said to the slicky Smurf.

"Yeah, Yeah." Said Vanity nervously but calmly, "Grouchy was only smurfing... I-I mean kidding. Right, Painter?" He said to the French Smurf.

"Oui, Oui." Said Painter calmly.

At last, James had calmed himself down.

So the two Smurfs stepped in beside Grouchy, with Painter in the left and Vanity in the right. And they began to make the bad-tempered Smurf to change his mind and apologize.

"Alright, Grouchy." Said Vanity desperately, "Tell James that you didn't really mean to smurf that remark at him."

"Oui, s'il vous plait?" Said Painter pleasingly.

Grouchy turned to James. He could see that the mid-size red tender engine was waiting patiently for him to say something positive.

But instead of that, Grouchy made it worse. "I still HATE really splendid Engines!" He said seriously.

"**/GASP\**" Painter and Vanity gasped and they looked at each other trembling with sweat breaking out of their forehead. And as they turned, now they could see that James was looking very and deeply cross and his face went red as Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, or Bertie the Bus, or better yet, Painter's jacket! He had heard enough.

"Uh-oh." Quivered Thomas, "This is not good."

James angrily let out some steam. "**/Steam hissing\** Why that no-good little blue fuss-pot!" He hissed, "I'm going to…!"

But then, James stopped himself and he began to think. He was thinking of a way to pay Grouchy back. As James thought hard, he released some steam. "**/A wheesh of steam\**" Then suddenly, an idea flew through his funnel, and it's a naughty one.

"Brilliant." Said James quietly to himself, "That'll teach him for puffing that negative remark at me."

James turned to Thomas. "Oh Thomas!" He called to the #1 engine, "Are you going to join us or stay in the turntable all day?"

"Alright, James!" Snapped Thomas, "Just let me turn myself around first!"

"But what is he up to?" Thomas said suspiciously, after seeing that James was calmed, but happy.

So Thomas reversed, stopped in the middle of the turntable, and the table began to spin. "**/Sound of mechanical gears moving\**"

"Hey, why we're spinning?" Said Snappy puzzlingly.

"That's because we're on the turntable." Said Thomas.

"What's a turntable?" Asked Sassette.

"A turntable is a track-bearing platform that is use to turn rolling stock around." Thomas answered, "Besides, you don't want us Engines to face a wall, do you?"

"No, indeed." Chuckled Papa, "We don't want that at all."

At last, the turntable stopped. "**/Gears stopped moving\**" And very slowly, Thomas reversed himself off the table, and he parked himself between Percy and James.

Now James can begin his plan. But Thomas was still looking very suspicious.

"James," Said Thomas, "What are you up to?"

"I just want to talk to Grouchy." James moaned, trying to keep Thomas from interfering his plan. "So mind you own safety valve." He huffed.

"Hmm." Thomas said suspiciously.

"My smurfs exactly." Agreed Papa, of which he's concerned about Grouchy as well.

James' chance had come. "Oh Grouchy." He called to the ill-tempered Smurf, "Can you please come forward?"

"I HATE smurfing forward!" Grumbled Grouchy.

"Just come forward!" James snapped impatiently.

So Grouchy did, and he stopped at the edge of Thomas' left water tank.

"What do you want?!" Said Grouchy grumblingly.

"Well, Grouchy." Said James innocently, "If you really hate a really splendid Engine like me…"

Then suddenly, James shouted. "…THEN I'LL BET YOU'LL LOVE THIS! TAKE THAT!" He bellowed.

"**/GASP\**" Grouchy jumped and gasped as James released a big cloud of steam, straight at him!

"**/Steam wheeshing\ **WHOOOOOOSH!" Went James.

"AAAAH!" Cried Grouchy as he found himself surrounded in a big cloud of steam for 15 seconds.

The Engines and the Smurfs were deeply shocked!

"OH, DEAR!" Cried Emily.

"THIS IS AWFUL!" Yelled Smurfette.

Baby Smurf began to cry. "WAH! WAH!" He wailed.

"STOOOP!" Whistled Thomas.

"YOU'RE SCARING BABY SMURF!" Shouted Papa.

At long last, James stopped wheeshing steam. "**/Wheeshing steam stops\**"

As the steam cleared, the Smurfs could see that Grouchy was still standing. But he was wobbling and felt very dizzy with his eyes spinning round and round. Then suddenly, Grouchy collapsed by landing on his back. "**/THROP!\**"

"OHHHH." Moaned Grouchy.

"SERVES HIM RIGHT!" Snarled James.

"OH, James!" Stunned Edward.

Handy and Hefty went up to Grouchy to see if he's ok.

"Grouchy?" Replied Handy.

"Are you alright?" Said Hefty.

At last, Grouchy recovered and he slowly raised himself up. He closed his eyes, placed his right hand on his forehead and he shook the dizziness away. And then, Grouchy stopped and he felt better.

"He's smurfy." Said Handy and Hefty in unison.

After he stopped shaking, Grouchy suddenly scrunched his eyes and he scowled with such rage. He stood up, shoved Handy and Hefty out of the way, walked towards the edge of Thomas' left water tank, he stopped and began to confront at James.

But James was countering back by pacing his boiling red crossed face.

"Uh-oh." Clumsy quivered.

"This is not good." Shivered Percy.

"It's the battle of the grouches." Trembled Brainy.

"Grouchy vs. James." Wheeshed Toby.

Grouchy furiously grudged his teeth at James, while James crossly made his face redder than ever at Grouchy. But, the two started to feel numb.

Grouchy stopped first. So he turned and stormed furiously away from James.

"No-good little blue fuss-pot." Sniffed James crossly.

"I hate James." Said Grouchy softly.

But James heard him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He shouted.

"I SAID, I HATE JAMES!" Grouchy roared loudly.

"FINE!" James yelled, "I DON'T LIKE YOU TOO! SO GO AWAY!"

"DON'T WORRY!" Screamed Grouchy, "I AM SMURFING AWAY, AND I LOVE IT!"

"FINE!" Snarled James.

"FINE!" Grouched Grouchy.

**/James\**: "HA!"

**/Grouchy\**: "HA!"

**/James\**: "PAH!"

**/Grouchy\**: "NAH!"

So Grouchy turned and stormed furiously towards to Thomas' dome and he began sulking, while James reversed crossly in his shed and he began sulking also.

"Oh, dear." Said Smurfette depressingly.

"This is terrible." Wheeshed Emily sadly.

"And there's nothing that I can do." Sighed Thomas.

"So do I." Papa sighed also.

"But it's best if we leave those two alone." Suggested Edward kindly and wisely, "It's getting late, and it's time for us to get some sleep."

"I agree with Edward." Said Grandpa wisely also, "And it's time for us to smurf some sleep too."

And the Smurfs also agreed.

"Well, I guess I should be chuffing now." Said Toby.

"Where you smurfing, Toby?" Asked Clumsy.

"Home." Answered Toby.

"Is this a joke?" Jokey giggled, "We thought this is your home."

"Well, Tidmouth Sheds is my secondary home." Explained Toby, "My actual home is up north from here. But I'll be back first thing tomorrow." He promised.

"Oh. Alright, Toby." Said Handy, "We'll smurf you tomorrow then."

"Good night, Toby." Said the Smurfs.

"Good night, Smurfs." Ranged Toby, "And I'll see you all tomorrow too." And with four dings from his bell. "**/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**" The little brown tram engine puffed away to his shed at Arlesdale End.

"Alright, everyone." Said Thomas to his friends, "It's time for bed."

"You too, my little Smurfs." Said Papa to his Smurfs.

"Alright, Thomas." Said the Engines.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Said the Smurfs.

So one by one, the Engines reversed themselves into their sheds, and they all got ready for bed.

Thomas even managed to have a big comfy blanket in his cab and he offered it to the Smurfs.

And so, one by one, the Smurfs snuggled themselves into the blanket, and they got ready for bed too.

"Good night, Smurfs." Said the Engines except James, "We hope you all sleep well."

"Good night, Engines." Said the Smurfs except Grouchy, "And we hope you all smurf well too."

So, one by one each, the Engines and the Smurfs slowly closed their eyes, and they all went happily and peacefully to sleep.

--

Nighttime came, and the sun had disappeared into the horizon. The stars were twinkling in the sky. The moon was glowing brightly. And everything around the island went silent after having a hard day's work.

At Tidmouth Sheds, all the Engines and the Smurfs were fast asleep. Well, except for one Engine and one Smurf.

James is the only Engine still wide awake and he couldn't get himself to sleep. He was still thinking about the argument that he and Grouchy had that evening. He's also thinking about that negative remark the bad-tempered Smurf had said to him, it really made James feel crushed, and hurt. No one, not even his friends would ever say such a thing to him, and they already knew that. And the only positive way to do, is to tell James to stop being the center of attention. After all, James loves to brag about how splendid he is and indeed he's the only Engine to have a nice and shiny coat of red paint. And that really annoys his friends. And it also leads James to trouble and foolishness. But for now, James didn't feel like his really splendid self at all, he's now feeling very miserable.

After having a long thought, James began to speak. "Who does that Smurf think he is?" He said upsettingly, "Peeping that negative remark to me, James, the really splendid Engine. It really hurts me. And I was right all along, he is troublesome. And worse, I don't feel like my really splendid self anymore, it's all gone, no thanks to that Smurf, the one with the scowl on his face. Now the only way to get my really splendid self back, is for Grouchy to apologize to me. But I don't think he will. Uh, forget it. I don't ever want to see that little blue fuss-pot again. And if I do, I'll say something so hurtful that it will make him cry. But right now, I'm in a miserable dilemma." And he let out a big sigh. "**/BIG SIGH\**"

Just then, James heard some tiny metal-clanging footsteps. "**/Metal-clanging noise\**"

It was Grouchy, and he was walking towards the front edge of Thomas' left water tank. As Grouchy stopped, he sat down with his legs hanging out.

James was puzzled. "Why isn't he asleep?" He said to himself quietly.

But it's the same thing too.

Grouchy is the only Smurf still wide awake and he couldn't get himself to sleep also. He's also still thinking about the argument that he and James had that evening. He's also thinking about that payback the #5 engine had did to him, it really made Grouchy feel even more bad-tempered. And it's Grouchy's second payback. His first payback all started back when he and his fellow Smurfs were still in the Smurf village. One day, Tracker, a fellow Smurf of Grouchy who has a red feather in his cap and is an excellent outdoorsman, went off to hunt for some truffles. And at the village, Grouchy grumbled that he hates truffles. But, two of his other fellow Smurfs, Harmony, the one who loves to play the trumpet but always been told to stop playing because he's out-of-tune, and Poet, the one who loves crafting poetry and occasionally does playwrights and stories, tried to make Grouchy admit that he loves truffles by singing and reading a poem to him. But Grouchy still grumbled that he still hates truffles. And that made Harmony and Poet so furious that they pay Grouchy back by lifting and tossing him out of the village. But after that, Grouchy grumbled that he hates violence too. But for now, while still time-traveling, Grouchy was feeling very short-tempered, and he's also feeling very miserable.

After remembering that memory, Grouchy also began to speak, "I hate when someone smurfback at me." He said upsettingly also, "And I can't believe it's my second one. But this time, it wasn't from my fellow Smurfs, it's from that steam engine, that red one. I hate that red steam engine. And that's who I am, I'm Grouchy Smurf, and I hate everything. Well, not everything. And I hate to smurf it, but I want James to apologize to me. But I don't smurf he will. Uh, smurfget it. I don't ever want to smurf that big red show-off again. And again, I hate to smurf it, but I'm feeling miserable now, still very grouchy, but miserable." And he also let out a big sigh. "**/BIG SIGH\**"

Just then, Grouchy had a sensing feeling. As he turned around, he could see that James was staring at him.

Grouchy was puzzled also. "Why isn't he asleep?" He said to himself quietly also.

Now, there's a silent. Grouchy wasn't furious, he was concerned. And James wasn't cross, he was curious. So the two just stared at each other without saying a word.

**/Background song #2 plays and starts\**

**/Boy\:**  
IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE  
THAT I COULDN'T SEE  
YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE BESIDE ME

**/Girl\:**  
THOUGHT I WAS ALONE  
WITH NO ONE TO HOLD

**/Duet\:**  
BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS RIGHT BESIDE ME

THIS FEELING'S LIKE NO OTHER  
I WANT YOU TO KNOW  
THAT I'VE NEVER HAD SOMEONE  
THAT KNOWS ME LIKE YOU DO  
THE WAY YOU DO

AND I'VE NEVER HAD SOMEONE  
AS GOOD FOR ME AS YOU  
NO ONE LIKE YOU

SO LONELY BEFORE  
I FINALLY FOUND  
WHAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR

**/Music continues\**

Suddenly, Grouchy scowled back at James and he turned away from him. "Humph!" He hissed.

That made James stunned. But he countered back at him as well. "Humph yourself!" He hissed also and turned away from Grouchy too.

Just then. Grouchy heard a noise.

"**/YAWN\**" It was James. At long last he's getting tired and feeling very sleepy.

Grouchy watched as James slowly closed his eyes, and he went unhappily to sleep and still wearing a frown.

And after seeing that. "**/YAWN\**" Grouchy also was getting tired and feeling very sleepy. So he stood up, walked towards to his fellow Smurfs, and he snuggled himself into the blanket. And Grouchy slowly closed his eyes, and he also went unhappily to sleep and still wearing a scowl.

Well, even though both Grouchy and James were finally fast asleep, the two were still thinking about each other. Thinking that they should apologize to each other, but they want each other to say it first. But they refused to. But, when the right time comes, they will do it. Hopefully and soon.

**/Song continues\**

**/Duet\:**  
SO LONELY BEFORE  
I FINALLY FOUND  
WHAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR

**/Girl\:**  
WHOO-OOOOH

**/Music and song stops\**

--

(Acela Smurf7): Now that you all know who the "certain Engine" and the "certain Smurf" is. Will Grouchy and James settle their feelings and become friends? We will hopefully find out soon enough.

Fun facts: From Thomas & Friends. When Percy said he heard stories of Gnomes, flying horses, and other things, it was from the Season 6 episode: Percy And The Haunted Mine, Season 7 episode: Harold And The Flying Horse, and Season 8 episode: Percy And The Magic Carpet. (And you can see these episodes on Youtube or on any other video websites)

From The Smurfs. When Grouchy remembered his first payback, it was from the Season 2 episode: A Mere Truffle. (And you can see this episode on Youku or on any other video websites)

Quiz: Background song #2. Well, you all know who the singers are and what movie it's from, but what's the title of the song?


	8. Chapter 7: New Smurfy Day On Sodor

Chapter 7: New Smurfy Day On Sodor (And The Story/Life of James)

Bonus: Two Season 1 episode clips and Season 6 music video/song of Thomas & Friends.

Well, let's just say that last time, things went from fine and pleasant, to awful and unpleasant. First, the fine part. Thomas and the Smurfs had finally arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, where Thomas' friends were waiting anxiously for him. Next, the Engines had met the Smurfs, and at first they thought that Thomas had brought home some "Rats", but the #1 engine correctly told them that he didn't. And then, the Engines found out the explanations and mysteries about the Smurfs. Now, here's the awful part. While Painter and Vanity were talking to James about his splendid red coat and his vanity, Grouchy unexpectedly blurt out a negative remark to him, and it made James feeling crushed, hurt, and also very cross. So James payed Grouchy back by wheeshing a big cloud of steam at him, and the two got into an argument without getting to know each other. When nighttime came, Grouchy and James couldn't get themselves to sleep because they're still thinking about each other and want one of them to apologize, but they refused to. But finally the two fell asleep, and they're now in a miserable situation. Now the question that you readers are wondering is: Will Grouchy and James settle their feelings and become friends? But like I said, when the right time comes, they will do it, hopefully and soon. But for now, let's continue on with the story.

--

It's a beautiful and crystal clear day on the Island of Sodor. And it's also a very busy one too, and everything was running like clockwork(Not to be confuse with Clockwork Smurf, Handy's wooden robot). But the busiest part that Sodor gets mostly, is visitors coming from far and wide to visit the island. Now, everything was on a tight schedule, and some of the other Engines were working hard to keep the island moving.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and his friends(except James) were wide awake and they're getting ready to start the busiest day. Their fireboxes had been filled up with coal, their fires were burning nicely, and the water inside their boilers were bubbling smoothly.

And I'm sorry to say, but the Smurfs were still sleeping, and they're indeed very tired after all that time-traveling.

As the Engines were waiting for their job assignments, Thomas was teaching his friends the smurf language, and they're getting good at it like him.

"Boy, it's such a "smurfy" morning!" Percy peeped.

"It "smurftainly" is, Percy!" Whistled Henry.

"And I can't wait to "smurf" along rails!" Tooted Emily.

"And it sure is "smurfy" to be an Engine!" Gordon boomed.

"You can "smurf" that again, Gordon!" Edward puffed.

And everyone had to laugh. "**/Engines laughing\**"

"Well done!" Said Thomas grandly, "Now you all know how to "smurf" the smurf language."

"Thank you for teaching us, Thomas." Said Emily sweetly.

"It was easy, fun, and "smurfy"!" Added Percy.

"And it's too bad." Edward replied, "'Cause we want the Smurfs to teach us their smurf language."

"But they're still sleeping." Chuckled Thomas, "And I told you that they are tired after all that time-traveling."

"Blimey, I wonder what it's like to time-travel." Percy sighed.

"Yes, that would be an adventure now would it." Agreed Henry.

"But it must be depressing and frustrating for the Smurfs." Wheeshed Emily, "They really want to go back home, at their own time period."

"The 16th century to be exact." Added Edward.

"I'm in dishearten." Said Gordon, "For the Smurfs that is."

"Don't despair, my friends." Said Thomas cheerfully, "I'm sure the Smurfs will find their way back home, hopefully and soon."

"But for now," Replied Edward, "Let's make them feel welcomed, at our own time period."

And the Engines all happily agreed.

--

Just then, the Engines heard a noise that they've been expecting.

"**/Smurfs yawning\**" At last, the Smurfs were waking up(except Grouchy). One by one, they got up, stretched their arms and legs, and they all let out big yawns. "**/Smurfs yawning one by one\**" And even sleepy Lazy was fully wide awake. "**/Lazy yawning\**"

The Engines greeted them warmly. "Good morning, Smurfs." They whistled.

"Good morning, Engines." Said the Smurfs.

"Did you Smurfs sleep well?" Asked Percy.

"Oh, yes." Answered Vanity, "And still looking smurfy."

"No nightmares?" Wondered Edward.

"Not a smurf." Said Lazy happily.

"Well, we're glad to hear that." Said Thomas.

Just then, everyone heard four familiar dings. "**/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

Toby arrived, and he came back just like he promised.

"Good morning, everybody." Ranged Toby.

"Good morning, Toby." The Engines whistled.

"Good morning, Toby." Said the Smurfs.

"And I told you Smurfs that I'd be back first thing." Said Toby honestly.

"And indeed you did." Said Handy.

Toby just smiled.

"Oh, Toby." Said Emily, "You just missed Thomas teaching us the Smurfs' language."

"Oh, bother." Wheeshed Toby.

"Don't worry, Toby." Chuckled Handy.

"We'll smurf you right now." Said Clumsy cheerfully.

Toby was delighted. And after 15 minutes, the #7 engine was getting good at it too.

"Thank you for teaching me, Smurfs." Said Toby gratefully, "It was easy, fun, and as you say, "smurfy"."

"You're welcome, Toby." Said the Smurfs.

"Now we Engines fully learned the smurf language." Said Thomas grandly.

"Well, all except James." Said Emily sadly.

"**/SIGH\ **Poor James." Wheeshed Thomas.

And the Smurfs felt sorry for James as well. And they're still depressed for Grouchy also.

Suddenly, a memory flew through Handy's head and he began to speak.

"Oh, Engines." Handy replied, "I already smurf Thomas on this, but back at home, I have an invention that looks just like you all."

"Really?" Said the Engines, "What is it?"

"It's called, the rail-smurfer." Said Handy.

"The rail-smurfer?" The Engines chuckled.

"That's a funny way to call it." Percy giggled.

"But it's their own "smurfy" way of calling it." Said Thomas clearly.

"Yes, we know." The Engines said understandingly.

Just then, everyone heard a noise.

"**/YAWN\**" It was James. He finally woke up and slowly puffed himself out of his shed. But his eyes were half opened, and he looked cranky and cross. And James let out the biggest yawn than ever. "**/BIG YAWN\**"

"Well, well, well." Chuckled Gordon.

"Look who's the last Engine to puff up." Henry teased.

"BE QUIET!" James roared, "AND DON'T START HUFFING AND PUFFING AT ME! I couldn't get myself to sleep, and I didn't get a good one too!"

"And it's all because of what Grouchy had peep to you last night." Said Emily knowingly.

"Lucky guess." Sniffed James.

"Oh, James." Percy peeped, "Handy just told us that he has an invention that looks like us."

"He calls it, "the rail-smurfer"." Added Toby.

"Oh, woo-hoo." Said James uncaringly, "A smurf version of the steam engine, great."

"But it's true." Said Percy honestly.

"I'm just not in the mood today, Percy, alright?" James replied, "So just leave me alone."

But Edward thought of something to make James happy. "Well, you sure do look splendid today." He said kindly.

"No I'm not." James moaned, "And I don't think I'll ever be."

"Whoa, this is new." Stunned Gordon.

"Yes." Murmured Henry, "I think James had lost his vanity."

"Ooh, this is getting good." Said Gordon cheekily, and he and Henry began to snicker. "**/Henry and Gordon snickering\**"

But the other Engines just sighed. "**/SIGH\**"

Just then, everyone heard another noise.

"**/YAWN\**" It was Grouchy. He also finally woke up and slowly got himself out of the blanket. And like James, his eyes were half opened, and he looked bad-tempered and furious. And Grouchy also let out the biggest yawn than ever. "**/BIG YAWN\**"

"Well, well, well." Chuckled Brainy.

"Hee-hee-hee. Look who's the last Smurf to smurf up." Jokey teased.

"I HATE BEING THE LAST SMURF TO SMURF UP!" Grouchy yelled, "AND DON'T START SMURFING AT ME! I couldn't get mysmurf to sleep, and I didn't get a smurfy one too!"

"And it's all because of what James had smurf to you last night." Said Smurfette knowingly.

"And I HATE lucky guesses too!" Grumbled Grouchy.

"Whoa, that was weird." Dazed Percy.

"Oui, déjà vu." Said Painter, "Zhey smurf zhe zame zhing one by one."

James and Grouchy just scoffed without looking at each other. And Grouchy walked towards to Thomas' dome to get away from James.

"**/SIGH\** Oh, dear." Sighed Thomas.

"This is going to smurf a very long day for those two to smurf up." Said Papa, and he too let out a sigh. "**/SIGH\**"

The Engines and the Smurfs also let out their sighs. "**/Everyone sighing\**"

--

Now that all the Smurfs were fully awake, they managed to put the blanket back inside Thomas' cab.

"So Papa Smurf," Thomas said to the village leader, "How soon will you and your Smurfs be preparing to leave?"

"Somehow tonight." Said Papa, "We need some time to prepare oursmurfs."

"Well, then." Thomas puffed, "You all are in for a real surprise."

"Ooh, I love surprises. **/Jokey chuckling\**" Jokey chuckled, "What it is?"

"Today," Said Gordon, "You Smurfs are going to watch us Engines working around the island."

"What? You're joking, right?" Said Jokey puzzlingly.

"No, we're not." Thomas said honestly, "That's the surprise."

"Work? Unnh." Moaned Snappy.

"Well, I think it's a smurfy idea." Said Papa positively, "And in case you don't know, Thomas. We Smurfs do too smurf around in our village." He said.

"Whoa, talk about having things in common." Thomas chuckled, "And you Smurfs like to keep each other busy, don't you?"

"Yes, that too." Papa giggled, "Don't we, my little Smurfs?"

"Yes, Papa Smurf." The Smurfs agreed. But Grouchy was silent.

"Well, we Engines do too." Said Thomas, "Don't we, my friends?"

"Of course, Thomas." The Engines agreed. But James was silent also.

"**/SIGH\** Alright." Snappy groaned, "Let's smurf on with it."

"Well, not just yet, Snappy." Chuckled Edward.

"We have to get our job assignments first." Added Toby.

"From who?" Asked Handy.

"From our railway controller." Answered Percy.

"Uh, controller?" Confused Clumsy.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy." Moaned Brainy, "It means someone who's in charge."

"Oh, sorry." Said Clumsy, "Guess I smurfgot. A-huck. 'Cause the only words I smurf is "boss" and "leader", yup." He said knowingly.

"Well anyway, is your controller bossy?" Brainy asked.

"And pushy?" Snappy added.

"No, not at all." Said Thomas truthfully.

"He's a very gentle and kind person." Emily answered.

"But he does get cross whenever we cause confusion and delay." Explained Henry.

"Does it happen to you, Smurfs?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, all the time." Said Papa, "But, we Smurfs always manage to smurf the problem anyway. Right, my little Smurfs?" He said to the others.

The Smurfs agreed and they nodded their heads. All expect Grouchy.

"Well, we Engines do that too. Right, my friends?" Thomas puffed.

The Engines agreed and they spun their eyes around. All expect James.

"And also," Edward replied, "Whenever we Engines do a job well done, our controller tells us that we're really useful Engines."

"Are your Smurfs really useful, Papa Smurf?" Asked Henry.

"Well, some are." Said Papa, "But my little Smurfs are really useful from my smurfy heart."

"Well next time," Percy whistled, "You should tell your Smurfs that they're really useful Smurfs."

"Thanks, Percy." Papa said gratefully, "And I should smurf that from now on."

"I'm not useful." Lazy groaned, "I always smurf up sleeping."

"And I always trip." Said Clumsy shamefully.

"But the most important thing of all," Thomas puffed, "Is that you Smurfs will try harder and do your best."

"Thomas is right, you two." Said Papa, "And that is the most important quote of all time."

"And I think so too." Agreed Brainy.

Clumsy and Lazy smiled and they felt very pleased.

--

Just then, the Engines and the Smurfs heard a noise. "**/Sound of a car approaching\**" There, they could see a little blue car rolling towards the sheds. Then it came to a complete stop. "**/Car stops\**"

"Hey, look!" Handy pointed, "Another contraption that looks just like one of my inventions, the smurfmobile."

"But in this time period," Thomas puffed, "It's called a motor coach."

"An automobile." Edward added.

"Or in other words, a car." Put in Gordon.

"Ooh." Said the Smurfs.

And this time, Grouchy said nothing.

Suddenly, the door from the little blue car opened, and out came a short person. He's wearing a pair of gray trousers, a dress shirt, a black coat, and a black top hat. And indeed, that short person is Sir Topham Hatt, also known as, the Fat Controller.

The Smurfs were amazed. "Ooh." They said.

"Is he your controller?" Asked Brainy.

"He sure is." Answered Thomas.

"Uh, what's his name?" Clumsy asked.

"His name is Sir Topham Hatt." Edward answered.

"But everyone calls him, the Fat Controller." Added Henry.

"No wonder. Hee-hee-hee." Giggled Jokey, "He is fat."

"He's not that fat, Jokey." Corrected Gordon.

"He's just stout." Said Percy.

"And sometimes," Replied Toby, "Everyone calls him, the stout gentleman."

"But," Emily puffed, "We Engines only address to him as "Sir"."

"Oh really." Said Brainy as he had a sneaky look on his face. "Maybe…" He spoke up.

"DON'T EVEN SMURF ABOUT IT, BRAINY!" The Smurfs snarled, knowing what Brainy was going to say.

Brainy sheepishly giggled. "Heh-heh-heh. Well, I still think…" He replied.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Said the Smurfs, knowing what Brainy was going to say again.

"Oh, smurfs." Groaned Brainy.

The Engines couldn't help but laugh. "**/Engines laughing\**"

Just then, the Fat Controller began to walk towards the sheds.

"Shh. Here he comes." Replied Thomas to his friends.

"Oh, no!" Gasped Percy, "We can't let him see the Smurfs!"

"Don't worry, Percy." Papa replied, "Last night, while everysmurf is asleep, I smurf my magic sack to smurf us Smurfs invisible to people."

"Magic?!" Gasped the Engines.

"You didn't tell us that you Smurfs are also magical creatures!" Thomas puffed stunningly.

"Well, now you all know." Papa chuckled, "And I'm not only the leader of the Smurfs, I'm also… a wizard."

"Whoo." Amazed the Engines.

"Humph." Said James.

"But Papa Smurf," Said Brainy, "I thought you only need it in case of a real emergency."

"I know what I smurf, Brainy." Replied Papa, "But this is more like, "Smurfs undercover"."

"Oh." Said Brainy understandingly, "Well, I think it's smurfy with me."

"And to us too." Said the Smurfs.

"Alright then," Thomas puffed, "Here comes our job assignments."

The Fat Controller stopped and he greeted his Engines. "Good morning." He boomed.

"Good morning, Sir." Said the Engines.

But James just moaned. "Mmm."

"Today is another busy day." Said the Fat Controller, "And I expect you all to do a well done job."

"Oh, we will, Sir." Said the Engines.

"Good." The Fat Controller settled, "Now, here are your job assignments for today."

"Gordon," Replied the Fat Controller, "Your job as usual, is pulling the express."

"Yes, Sir." Gordon puffed grandly. Pulling the express is Gordon's all-time favorite job. It makes him feel important.

"Henry," The Fat Controller continued, "You will be taking some logs from the forest and take them to the timber yard."

"Right away, Sir." Whistled Henry. Henry likes doing that job, and the forest is his all-time favorite place.

"Percy, you will be pulling the post train." Said the Fat Controller.

"Oh, thank you, Sir." Peeped Percy. Pulling the post train is Percy's all-time favorite job.

"Thomas," Continued the Fat Controller, "You and Emily will be taking visitors from Knapford Station and give them a tour around the island."

"Yes, Sir." Thomas puffed.

"Right away, Sir." Said Emily.

Thomas and Emily both love giving tours to the visitors. It makes them feel special.

"Toby, you will be taking fruits and vegetables from Farmer McColl's and take them to the market." The Fat Controller replied.

"Yes, Sir." Ranged Toby. Toby likes that job, and Farmer McColl's farm is his all-time favorite place.

"Edward," The Fat Controller boomed, "As usual, your job is shunting trucks at Wellsworth Station."

"Right away, Sir." Tooted Edward. Edward loves doing that job, it's his favorite. And he's also stationed there as a bank engine in case anyone needs help getting up to Gordon's Hill.

"And James," Replied the Fat Controller.

"Yes?" Said James, he was hoping for a really important job.

"Your job will be pulling a slow goods train." Said the Fat Controller, "It's at Brendam Docks."

"A SLOW GOODS?!" James shouted, "BOTHER!" He was outraged. The job of pulling a slow goods train is not his favorite at all, he hates it. And it's not really important to James.

Now James had to think of way to avoid it. But he chose the wrong one.

"No thank you, Sir!" James said negatively, "Get some other Engine to do that dirty work, 'cause I refuse!"

The Fat Controller was cross. He didn't like having his Engines not following orders.

So the Fat Controller spoke severely to James. "You will do as you were told, or else!" He boomed crossly.

"**/MOAN\** Yes, Sir." Said James, and he knows what the "or else!" part is.

"Now, that will be all for today." Said the Fat Controller, "And I'll see you all tonight. Till then, good day." He boomed.

"Cheerio, Sir." The Engines whistled.

But James said nothing.

The Engines and the Smurfs watched as the Fat Controller got into his little blue car, and he drove away. "**/Sound of a car leaving\**"

--

Suddenly, after the Fat Controller had left, James burst out his rage of anger!

"OOOOOH, I HATE PULLING SLOW GOODS TRAINS!" Shouted James, "I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!"

That made the Engines and the Smurfs jumped. "Whoa!" They cried.

"Huh?!" Said Grouchy surprisingly.

James' rage of anger had caught Grouchy's attention, and he's starting to wonder. So slowly, Grouchy poked himself from Thomas' dome, and he began to listen to the commotion. But he's keeping himself well out-of-motion so his fellow Smurfs won't sense him.

James angrily let out some steam and he blew his whistle loudly. "**/Steam hissing\ /PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Baby Smurf was startled and he began to cry. "WAH! WAH! WAH!" He wailed.

"Oh, dear!" Said Smurfette upsettingly.

"Oh, don't cry, Baby Smurf." Wheeshed Emily.

But Percy had an idea. "Yoo-hoo! Baby Smurf!" He called to the smallest Smurf, "Look at me! I'm making silly faces!"

Baby Smurf watched as Percy cheered him up by making silly faces.

Percy crossed his eyes. Then he spun them around and blew his whistle. "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

At last, Baby Smurf felt better and he thinks that Percy was really funny indeed. "**/Baby Smurf clapping and giggling\**"

"There, that's better." Said Percy happily.

"Oh, thank you, Percy." Said Smurfette gratefully, "That was really thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome." Said Percy.

Smurfette glared furiously at James. "Now that's just unsmurfy!" She snarled.

But James didn't care and he kept on raging his anger.

Just then, the Engines found that James' raging anger was funny and they began to tease him. But Thomas and Edward were actually feeling sorry for James.

"I think the reason why the Fat Controller had given you that job, James." Gordon chuckled, "It's because he knows that it's your favorite."

"RUBBISH!" Shouted James.

"I think you Smurfs will have to excuse James." Said Henry, "He's having his loose tempers that puffs him up all the time."

"I DO NOT LOOSE MY TEMPER ALL THE TIME!" Roared James.

"**/Singing\** Yes you do-ooh." Giggled Percy, "And you're still doing it."

"PAH!" Said James.

"Temper, temper." Laughed Emily.

"Don't blow your dome off." Chuckled Toby.

"CUT IT OUT!" Yelled James.

Good thing that Thomas and Edward didn't joined in. They were very wise, and they still felt sorry for James. And they really know how the #5 engine feels.

But to the Smurfs, they didn't understand the teasing ways from the Engines.

"Do you smurf any of this?" Whispered Hefty to Jokey.

"Not a smurf." Replied Jokey.

"But it's best that you Smurfs don't." Murmured Thomas quietly, "This is really a bad situation right now."

"Thomas is right, my little Smurfs." Papa agreed, "So don't smurf into any conclusions."

"Alright, Papa Smurf." Said the Smurfs. They really didn't want to join in anyway.

But Grouchy was still listening and keeping himself quiet.

Just then, the Engines kept on teasing James.

"You should get chuffing, James." Gordon laughed, "I think I could hear the trucks calling you."

"Yes." Henry giggled, "They're saying, "James, where are you? Your favorite job is ready to go!"."

""We want our favorite Engine to pull us!" They will say." Chuckled Percy.

""We want to go, we want to go!" They'll also say." Teased Emily and Toby.

James' face went redder than the stop signal and he have had enough. He didn't want to hear more of his friends teasing him.

So James said one last thing and shouted. "DIRTY TRUCKS FROM DIRTY SIDINGS! LACGH!!" And with an angry hiss of steam, James fumed away. And he made two loud noises as he chuffed through the turntable. "**/BANG! BANG!\**"

"WHOA!" Cried the Engines and the Smurfs, and it made them jumped.

"WAH! WAH! WAH!" Wailed Baby Smurf, of which the loud noises startled him.

"There, there, Baby Smurf." Said Smurfette as she tried to cheer the infant Smurfling up.

But Emily had an idea. "Here, Baby Smurf." She puffed, "Listen to the smoothing sound of my whistle." And she gave Baby Smurf three long smoothing toots. "**/PEEEEP… PEEEEP… PEEEEP!\**"

And again, Baby Smurf felt better after hearing the smoothing sound of Emily's whistle. "**/Baby Smurf cooing happily\**"

"Oh, thank you, Emily." Said Smurfette gratefully, "That was yet again really thoughtful of you."

"It was nothing." Said Emily.

Smurfette again glared furiously at the distance where James had puffed away. "Now that's just extremely unsmurfy!" She fumed.

"Whoa, I've never smurf anyone with such much anger before." Said Hefty amazingly.

"Yes, not even from Grouchy." Added Brainy.

Grouchy resented Brainy's comment. But he had to admit, Grouchy had never seen anyone who has such much anger before than him. Now he's starting to have feelings for James. But Grouchy still needs more information on the mid-size red tender engine. So he kept on listening and stayed out-of-motion.

"Gee, Thomas." Said Vanity to the #1 engine, "What has smurfin' into James?"

"Ohh, it's the job that the Fat Controller had given him." Thomas sighed.

"And what's that job again?" Wondered Handy.

"It was… a slow goods train." Said Thomas.

"Well, what's a slow goods train?" Asked Greedy.

"A slow goods is a very long and usually heavy train that stops at every station to pick up and set down trucks." Thomas answered.

"And what's a station?" Sassette asked.

"A stopping place for trains or other land conveyances," Answered Thomas, "For the transfer of goods and passengers."

"Oh." Said the Smurfs understandingly.

"And we Smurfs know what a passenger is." Brainy said knowingly, "It's a person traveling in a moving contraption, or other conveyances, right?"

"That's right." Thomas tooted, "You sure are very clever and smart, Brainy."

"That's my name and what I smurf." Said Brainy proudly.

"Ohhh." Moaned the Smurfs.

Papa and Grandpa couldn't help but giggle. "**/Elders giggling\**"

Suddenly, Handy remembered something that he told Thomas before.

"Thomas?" Asked Handy.

"Yes, Handy?" Thomas answered.

"Yesterday, I know you didn't feel like smurfing my question." Said Handy doubtfully, "But, are you in the mood to explain what trucks are to us?"

"Well, I guess it's the right time to explain it." Thomas said depressingly. "And trust me, you're not going to like it." He wheeshed.

"Why?" Said Handy puzzlingly, "Is it bad?"

"Yes." Thomas began, "Well first of all, trucks are rolling stock like coaches."

"But they don't carry passengers." Gordon puffed.

"They carry and transport goods and stuff." Added Henry.

"So, what's bad about the trucks?" Handy wondered.

"Well," Wheeshed Thomas, "This one is something that you Smurfs are not going to like."

"You see," Thomas began again, "Trucks are silly and noisy."

"They talk a lot and don't attend to what they are doing!" Gordon fumed.

"And we're sorry to say," Henry huffed upsettingly, "They play tricks on an Engine who is not used to them!"

"Were their tricks funny?" Jokey giggled.

"No, Jokey, their tricks are not funny!" Said Emily severely.

"They are in fact, troublesome!" Snarled Toby.

"And that is why we Engines call them "troublesome trucks"!" Said Edward crossly.

"Gee, kinda like Jokey's same old troublesome trick." Brainy said annoyingly as he turned to Jokey.

"There's nothing troublesome about it!" Jokey exploded, "It's still my best trick, and I'll never going to stop or smurf tired of it!" And he turned away from Brainy with his arms crossed.

And indeed the trick that Jokey always does, is the surprise box of which every time his fellow Smurfs opened it, the box explodes and they get themselves dirty and sooty, and they think that it's not funny at all. But to Jokey, he thinks that it's funny to him.

"We'll smurf about that." Sniffed Brainy quietly, "Once we get home that is."

"And here's one thing that we wiser Engines know about trucks." Huffed Thomas.

"And that is?" Wondered the Smurfs.

"We... don't... trust them!" Said the Engines.

"I see." Said Papa understandingly, "Just like when I smurfed my little Smurfs that we should not trust people who are bad."

"Now that's a good advice, Papa Smurf." Said Thomas.

"So," Hefty replied, "What kind of troublesome tricks that the trucks smurf to you Engines?"

"Oooh, dreadful ones." Quivered Percy.

"Which are, collisions!" Fumed Gordon.

"Derailments!" Put in Emily.

"And runaways!" Finished Henry.

The Smurfs were shocked.

"Ohh! Those are dreadful!" Cried Smurfette.

"And you Engines are right!" Jokey squealed, "Those tricks are not funny, not funny at all!"

"Ooh." Shivered Handy, "Now I'm getting the unsmurfy shivers."

"Now you Smurfs see why I didn't feel like puffing you all that yesterday?" Said Thomas upsettingly.

"Oh, yes." Papa agreed, "And we undersmurf now."

"Well, there's one thing we need to smurf." Brainy replied.

"What smurfed James into hating smurfing the job that he doesn't like?" Said Vanity.

"Well," Thomas puffed, "A long time ago, James had not one, but two accidents that involves the job that he really and truly hates. And he has been ever since." He said.

"Whoa." Said the Smurfs.

"In fact," Replied Thomas, "I'm going to puff you Smurfs a story about James and his life history. Would you all like to hear it?" He puffed.

"But what about your job?" Concerned Snappy.

"Don't worry." Said Thomas, "I got some time."

"Well, in that case... yes, we would love to." Snappy said grandly, "Right, Smurfs?"

"Yes, please." Said the Smurfs.

"Well alright then," Puffed Thomas, "I'll puff it."

"You do that, Thomas." Gordon pooped.

"While the rest of us go do our jobs." Added Henry.

"We'll see you Smurfs later." Peeped Percy.

"Smurf you later, Engines." Said the Smurfs.

"Oh, and Emily," Thomas said to mid-size emerald tender engine, "Can you do me a favor? Pick up Annie and Clarabel, and take them to Knapford Station?" He said pleasingly.

"Of course, Thomas." Said Emily politely, "And I'll meet you there."

And one by one, the Engines puffed out of their sheds, and they set off to do their jobs.

--

But after the Engines had left, Edward was the only one who didn't left the sheds. He decided to stay and keep the Smurfs more company.

Handy noticed it. "Are you smurfing to your job, Edward?" He said puzzlingly.

"Don't worry, Handy." Edward chuckled, "I got some time too, and I want to keep you Smurfs more company."

"Ooh, that's smurfy of you, Edward." Said Smurfette grandly.

Edward just smiled.

Just then, Thomas had an idea. "Edward," He called to the #2 engine, "Maybe you should puff the story to the Smurfs."

Edward was pleased. "Why thank you, Thomas." He said kindly, "I'd be honor to."

The Smurfs turned to Edward as he began.

"Now," Edward spoke up, "It all started, at least… 40 years ago."

"Hmm, as in 1946?" Brainy guessed as he calculated in his head.

"Yes." Said Edward, "And at that time, the island is getting all puffed up with too much work. So the Fat Controller had purchased a fifth Engine. And you all can guess who the Engine is." He said.

"James?" Guessed Snappy and Sassette.

"Right." Giggled Edward, "And on his first day, the Fat Controller had given James his very first job. And you all can also guess what job it is." He puffed.

"A slow goods train?" Handy and Hefty guessed.

"That's right." Edward tooted, and he began to start. "Now, one day, James was working on his first day. Thomas was in the yard busy shunting trucks…" And so, Edward started telling the Smurfs the story about James and his life history, while Thomas just stands by listening.

And little that Thomas, Edward, and the Smurfs didn't know, is that Grouchy was listening to the story too. He still wants to found out more about James. And he's starting to think that the #5 engine was the kind of someone who has the same feelings as him. So Grouchy carefully keeps his body still as he listens to Edward's story about James.

--

**(Acela Smurf7)/Stop! Before you continue reading, here are the two Season 1 video clips of Thomas & Friends, featuring James and two of his accidents. The stories are narrated by(I think you know him or don't!) former Beatles member, Ringo Starr. But, Edward will be the one telling the stories by using Ringo's voice. Also, James' secret was revealed on the second clip, so that part will be ignored by Edward as he tells the story to the Smurfs.\**

**The two episodes are, Thomas And The Breakdown Train, and Dirty Objects. To watch them, go to my profile. Enjoy.**

**/Now you may continue.(After or if you watched the clips.)\**

**--**

"…and so," Edward puffed as he finished, "Ever since those two dreadful accidents, James had puffed and "smurfed" up a big hatred of pulling slow goods trains. Of which he is now." He concluded.

"Whoa." The Smurfs remarked. Even Grouchy was secretly amazed.

"Gosh." Said Clumsy.

"A very long hatred of smurfing a job that James really and truly hates." Amazed Hefty.

"Crashing canines, James' accidents are very dreadful, and unsmurfy." Sassette said dreadfully.

"Well, I like the part that after rescuing James from his first accident," Snappy replied to Thomas, "You smurfed Annie and Clarabel for a reward. That was smurfy." He said.

"And that's how I first met them." Thomas puffed grandly.

"And who knew that Toby had a coach of his own." Said Handy.

"Yes." Remarked Sassette, "Henrietta is a smurfy name."

"Well, during James' second accident," Smurfette snarled, "It smurfs him right for smurfing poor Toby and Henrietta! Calling them "dirty objects" is just mean!" She said.

"But Toby did smurf James back by resmurfing the embarrassing thing that the red steam engine had smurfed. Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk-hee-hee-hee!" Jokey said as he giggled.

"What was James' secret, Edward?" Jokey said to the #2 engine.

"Sorry, no can do." Edward puffed seriously.

"And if James finds out," Added Thomas, "He'll have his dome blown off."

"And you should respect that too, Jokey." Said Papa seriously also.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Said Jokey shamefully.

"Well, I can't believe that James had smurfed into some tanker trucks filled with tar." Vanity said dreadfully, "He must be very embarrassed and upset for smurfing his red coat dirty."

"Ohh, believe us, Vanity." Thomas puffed.

"James always tries to keep himself clean all the time." Said Edward.

"Really?!" Vanity said surprisingly, "Please, smurf me more! And this time, from you, Thomas." He said to the #1 engine.

"And to us too." Said the Smurfs.

"I'd be glad to." Said Thomas grandly, "And I'll start it with a song."

--

**/Stop! Here is the Season 6 music video/song of Thomas & Friends.\**

**It's, James, The Really Splendid Engine. Same note from above.**

**/Okay, continue.\**

**--**

"…and so my little blue friends," Thomas tooted as he finished, "That is the story of James and his life history."

The Smurfs were even more amazed. "Whoa." They remarked.

"Bust my smurfs." Said Grouchy softly, "Whoa, did I just smurf the train language?"

"Now I've smurfed everything." Vanity said impressively, "No wonder James loves to smurf about how splendid he is. And I got to smurf him props, James is my kind of someone, he has the same smurfonality like me." And he turned to his hand mirror to look at his reflection.

"And alzo, no wonder Monsieur James iz zhe only engane to have a nize and shiny coat of red paint." Replied Painter, "He muzt be very proud."

"But don't smurfget," Brainy spoke up, "James also has half of Grouchy's smurfonality too."

"Whoa, James' smurfonality is half of Grouchy's and half of Vanity's?" Dazed Lazy, "I'm smurfing dizzy."

"But, it's still mostly my smurfonality." Said Vanity.

"Hmm, I wonder how Grouchy smurfs about this?" Grandpa wondered.

Grouchy heard Grandpa mentioning him and he quickly hid himself behind Thomas' dome.

But Papa saw a little bit of Grouchy after he turned to him. "I think he has." He chuckled, "But I'll smurf him some time." And he winked at Grandpa.

And now, after hearing everything about James, Grouchy was stuck between feeling glum, sorry, and terrible, and he really wished that he hadn't said that negative remark to the #5 engine. He now found out one thing from James, he has a big hatred of pulling slow goods trains. That made Grouchy feeling sorry, and surprisingly impressed. Also, Grouchy really had to admit that James does look splendid and also very proud to be the only Engine to have a nice and shiny coat of red paint. But after saying that negative remark to him, James had lost his vanity, and the #5 engine was now feeling very miserable.

And after having a long thought, Grouchy knew one thing he had to do, he'll be the first one to apologize. But he was too late, James had already puffed away, in a very cross way that is.

Finally, after finishing telling stories about James, Thomas and Edward were ready to go to do their jobs.

"Well, it's time for me to get chuffing." Edward puffed.

"Yes, Edward, we know." Said Handy understandingly.

"Smurf you later, Edward." Said the Smurfs.

""Smurf" you later too, Smurfs." Whistled Edward, and with a wheesh of steam, the mid-size blue tender engine puffed busily away to Wellsworth Station.

"And it's time for me to get chuffing too." Thomas tooted, "And Smurfs, get ready. 'Cause you all are going to see everything around Sodor." He said.

"Well, we really want to smurf everything around Sodor too." Said Papa grandly, "And I think smurfing around the island sounds smurfy."

"And after that, it's off to home we smurf." Grandpa added.

"Well, we better hurry then." Thomas puffed, "My coaches and the visitors are probably there and waiting."

"Smurf-a-roo, let's smurf on with tour!" Cheered Snappy.

"YEAH!" The Smurfs cheered.

And Grouchy decided that he wants to join in too so he can cheer himself up. But when he decides to that is.

"Ok!" Whistled Thomas, "Let's get puffing and "smurfing"!" And with two toots from his whistle, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The little blue tank engine chuffed off happily to Knapford Station.

And Grouchy was determined to see James so he can apologize sincerely to him. If he gets the chance that is.

--

(Acela Smurf7): Well now, Grouchy really felt sorry and he has feelings for James, and he'll be the first one to apologize. But will he get the chance to? Don't puff and smurf away, there's plenty more to come.

Fun facts:  
1: Do you know? Ringo Starr was narrator for Season's 1 and 2 of Thomas and Friends for both U.K. and U.S. viewers.  
2: Here are some English ways to say a train carrying and transporting cargo and stuff. In British, it's called a "goods train", in American, it's called a "freight train".


	9. Chapter 8: Smurfing The Island Pt 1

Chapter 8: Smurfing The Island Pt. 1.

Here's what we puff and smurf off last time. Thomas, his friends, and the Smurfs were wide awake, and they're getting ready to start a brand new smurfy day on Sodor. But, James and Grouchy were the last ones to wake up, and they're indeed still not speaking to each other. The Fat Controller arrived to Tidmouth Sheds and he had given the Engines their job assignments. But James had got the job that he really and truly hates, which is pulling a slow goods train, and this had lead with him raging his anger and his friends teasing him. And this also had lead with Grouchy privately feeling puzzled and surprised. After James had puffed crossly away, Thomas and Edward told the Smurfs the story about James and his life history. And after they finished, Grouchy was even more surprised and started to have feelings for James, and he had decided that he'll be the first to apologize, if he gets the chance that is. But for now, Thomas, along with the Smurfs, had puffed and smurfed off to Knapford Station to do his job, which is taking the visitors(and the Smurfs!) on a tour around the Island of Sodor. Now, on with the tour!

--

After receiving their assignments from the Fat controller, the Engines were now doing their jobs.

Gordon had fetched his express coaches and he was on his way to Knapford Station.

Henry had picked up his flat-bed trucks and he puffed off to the forest.

Percy already picked up the post train and he got started on making deliveries.

Toby had fetched some empty trucks and as well his coach Henrietta and he set off to Farmer McColl's.

Edward arrived at Wellsworth Station and he got started on shunting some trucks.

And Emily had picked up her coaches and Thomas' and she was already at Knapford Station waiting for him and the Smurfs.

And at last, Thomas and the Smurfs arrived.

"Slowing slugs!" Sassette remarked, "Thomas, is this the, uh… uh?"

"Yes, Sassette." Thomas giggled, "This is the station, Knapford Station."

"Ooh, smurfy name." Said Clumsy.

"Are stations that big?" Asked Handy.

"Well, Knapford is the biggest on the island." Thomas answered, "Some of the other stations here are smaller."

"Well, who would of smurf." Said Brainy.

Thomas gently coupled up to Annie and Clarabel.

The coaches were very glad to see Thomas, and as well the Smurfs too.

"Good morning, you two." Whistled Thomas.

"Good morning, Thomas." Said the coaches, "And good morning, Smurfs."

"Good morning, Annie. Good morning, Clarabel." The Smurfs chimed.

"Did you two smurf well?" Asked Smurfette.

"Oh, yes." The coaches answered. "And did you take care of your grumpy, rude friend?" They wondered.

"**/SIGH\ **Yes, we did." Sighed Smurfette, "And he won't be smurfing anyone for now."

"Well, thank goodness." Said Annie and Clarabel in relief.

"Thank you for bringing them here, Emily." Tooted Thomas kindly.

"You're welcome, Thomas." Said Emily gratefully.

Just then, the Smurfs noticed something.

There right next to Emily, are two little and very young tank engines. The lavender and gray one is Rosie, and the orange one is Billy.

Sassette and Smurfette were surprised to see another girl steam engine.

The two young Engines began to speak.

"Hello, Thomas." Peeped Rosie.

"And hello, Smurfs." Billy tooted.

"How do you know about us?!" Stunned Snappy.

"I told them." Emily replied, "And don't worry, everything is taken care of."

"Phew." Said Snappy.

"Ah, you all have met." Thomas puffed grandly, "Smurfs, this is Billy and Rosie."

"Well, hello." Said the Smurfs grandly.

"And Smurflings, those two are very young, and they're like you too." Added Thomas, "Rosie is cheery and jumpy, and Billy is pushy and spunky."

"Smurf-a-roo!" Surprised Snappy.

"At last, some Engines that has the same smurfonality as me and Snappy!" Said Sassette cheerfully.

"So, if older Engines are, well… adult Engines," Brainy said as he thinks, "So that makes young Engines… "Enginelings"!"

"Enginelings?" Giggled Emily.

"Well I think that sounds adorable." Chuckled Thomas, "And for now on, a young Engine will be called an Engineling."

Billy and Rosie thinks that it sounds fine with them.

"I think I like being called an Engineling." Rosie puffed sweetly.

"Me too." Agreed Billy.

"And it smurfs us well also." Said the Smurflings.

"Well, there's yet another girl steam engine," Smurfette spoke up, "But Emily, are there more Engines that are girls?"

"Yes." Said Emily, "Besides me and Rosie, there are two more."

"Ooh, I hope we'll smurf them too." Said Smurfette hopefully.

"You will, as we tour around the island." Said Thomas.

Smurfette and Sassette were excited and they hoped to see the other Engines that are girls.

Just then, Gordon arrived. He stopped to pick up his passengers. The passengers all scrambled into his coaches. Gordon was felling very proud to pull the express, it what makes him feel important and to be the only Engine to do so.

The Smurfs greeted Gordon. "Hello, Gordon." They said.

"Hello, Smurfs." Gordon puffed, "But I can't stop to chat, I got a very important job to do. So I'll see you all later." He whistled.

Just then, the guard blew his whistle. "**/TWEEEEET!\**"

And Gordon began to depart. "**/POOP! POOP!\**" As he puffed out of the station, he began to sing. "_FASTEST AND BEST, FASTEST AND BEST, AND I CAN'T STOP TO REST TILL I FINISH PULLING THE EXPRESS_." He boasted, and with one last puff, the #4 engine set off to work.

The Smurfs watched as Gordon left the station.

Brainy was counting the coaches that Gordon was pulling. "…3, 4, …5!" He said stunningly.

"Wow, now that's a lot of coaches!" Amazed Hefty.

"Indeed." Thomas puffed, "And Gordon's not only the best and fastest, he's also the strongest."

"Really!" Hefty replied surprisingly, "Well Thomas, in case you didn't know, I'm the strongest Smurf!"

"And yet another Smurf who has the same "smurfonality" like one of my friends." Thomas giggled.

Suddenly, Emily noticed something on Hefty's arm. "Hefty, what's that on your arm?" She said curiously.

"It's my tattoo." Explained Hefty, "It's a heart with an arrow smurfed through, and it represents strength. In fact, I have it on both arms." He said.

"Whoo." Billy hooted.

"Does it hurt?" Wondered Rosie.

"No, not at all." Said Hefty.

"But bien sûr," Painter spoke up, "I'm zhe one who paint it."

"Now that's very artistic." Thomas puffed.

"Merci, Monsieur Thomas." Said Painter.

"And Engines," Hefty spoke up, "Smurf this out!" And the muscular Smurf, wearing nothing but a brown railway worker suspender, flexed his arm with a muscle bump showing one of his tattoos.

The four Engines were amazed.

"Bust my buffers!" Thomas tooted.

"Oh, my wheels and coupling side-rods!" Squealed Emily.

"What a muscle!" Amazed Rosie.

"I puff to that!" Agreed Billy.

Hefty paced his handsome look with his eyebrow raised up and the other down, and he gave the Engines a wink.

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Giggled Emily and the Enginelings.

"Boy, you are indeed the strongest Smurf ever, Hefty." Puffed Thomas grandly.

"Thanks, Thomas." Said Hefty proudly, "And I wish I could smurf to Gordon about that."

"Well, maybe." Said Thomas doubtfully, "If we have the time that is."

"Yes, I know." Said Hefty hopefully. "And thank smurfness Gordon's not like Tuffy." He said to himself.  
**/Tuffy is the one who wears a belt and acts tougher than he is and often challenges others to fisticuffs\**

"Well," Rosie peeped, "I guess I should be puffing."

"Me too." Added Billy.

"Where you smurfing, Billy?" Asked Snappy.

"And you, Rosie?" Sassette added.

"I'm taking flour to the bakery." Answered Rosie.

"And I'm taking sugar to the chocolate factory." Billy added.

"Chocolate, mmm." Said Greedy mouth-wateringly.

"Well, it's nice smurfing you, Enginelings." Said the two Smurflings.

"And it's nice meeting you too, Smurflings… and Smurfs." Said the two Enginelings.

"Bye, Billy. Bye, Rosie." Said the Smurfs.

"Good-bye, Smurfs." Said Billy and Rosie, and with two toots from both whistles, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The two Enginelings puffed away to do their jobs.

--

At last, all the visitors were on board Thomas' and Emily's coaches.

And the guard blew his whistle. "**/TWEEEEET!\**"

"Alright now!" Thomas tooted, "Let the tour begin!"

"Ready when you smurf, Thomas!" Shouted the Smurfs excitedly.

"Well I'm ready!" Whistled Emily, "So let's go, go, go!"

And with one by one two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The two Engines, with the Smurfs on Thomas, set off to begin their jobs of touring the island. And the Smurfs were really looking forward to it too.

Just then, Grouchy casually appeared himself from Thomas' dome, and he walked through his fellow Smurfs. As Grouchy walked by, the others watched as he passed by, and it made them feel concerned.

"Oh, look who decided to smurf us." Brainy said sarcastically.

"Shh!" Hissed Grandpa, "Can you smurf that he's trying to cheer himsmurf up?"

"Grouchy? Cheering himsmurf up?" Surprised Greedy.

"Now this is new." Vanity added.

"Yes." Said Grandpa, "He's feeling unsmurfy for what he smurf to James. But still, mind your own smurfness." He said seriously.

The Smurfs promised. But they still couldn't believe it, Grouchy usually hates cheering himself up. But Smurfette decided to do the wise thing of helping Grouchy to cheer himself up.

Grouchy saw Papa and he sat down right beside him.

Papa turned to Grouchy and smiled. "Well, I see you decided to smurf us." He said.

Grouchy changed his usual scowled face, to a glum and miserable one.

Papa could see that. "I know what your smurfing," He replied, "Your feeling unsmurfy and sorry, and you want to make it all smurf away, starting with the apology to James."

Grouchy nodded his head up and down slowly.

"Don't worry, when you see James, you'll have your chance." Said Papa truthfully, "But for now, try ensmurfing yoursmurf with the tour that Thomas is smurfing us. Can you smurf that?" He said happily.

Grouchy again nodded his head.

"Alright then, I'll smurf you in peace. And smurf free to talk to me anytime." Papa said happily, and he turned away.

As Grouchy finished his conversation with Papa, he started thinking about James. "_I wonder how James is smurfing?_" He thought to himself, "_He must be still angry for smurfing the job that he really and truly hates. And I know just how he smurfs_."

So Grouchy kept on thinking about James as Thomas and Emily busily chuffed on along the line to do their touring around the island.

--

Meanwhile, James arrived at Brendam Docks, and he's indeed still fuming as he looks for his train, which is a slow goods, the job that he really and truly hates. And the more James thinks about it, the more he gets crosser and crosser.

"The indignity!" James hissed, "Of all the jobs on the island and it had to be a slow goods train! Ooh, how I HATE pulling slow goods trains! And how DISGUSTING!" And he continued on fuming than ever.

As James chuffed through the harbor, he could see some of the other Engines doing really important jobs.

At the passenger dock, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins, were taking visitors from Scotland to the Scottish castle at Castle Loch.  
**/Donald and Douglas are mid-size black tender engines and they're the #9 and #10 engines\**

James was jealous. "Why can't I have that job?" He moaned.

At the cargo dock, Neville the Black Engine, was taking imported fruits and vegetables to the market and he'll soon meet up with Toby.  
**/Neville is a mid-size black tender engine and he carries the #33010 on the sides of his cab\**

James was even more jealous. "Why can't I have that job?!" He said loudly.

And at the industrial dock, Murdoch the Mighty Engine, was pulling a fast special train, and it's different and way better than a slow goods train.  
**/Murdoch is a big orange tender engine and he does not have a number\**

James was now jealous than ever. "OOH, WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT JOB?!!" He shouted, and he's now getting very cross!

Suddenly, as James kept on chuffing through the harbor, the three diesel engines, Devious Diesel and the Twins 'Arry and Bert the Scrap Diesel Engines, could see the #5 engine coming. And they could also see that James was not at all happy, they saw the chance of teasing him.

"Oh, look." Diesel oiled, "Looks like some Steamie is having a bad day."

"And we think we know why." 'Arry cackled.

"We overheard from a little Steamie that you have the job of pulling a slow goods train, your all-time favorite job." Laughed Bert.

"Better hurry." Diesel teased, "The trucks are waiting for their favorite Engine to pull them. On, on, on!" He oiled.

And the Diesels laughed. "**/Diesels cackling\**"

James took no notice and he kept on chuffing. "Dirty Diesels." He sniffed crossly.

At last, James had reached the main dock in the harbor, where his slow goods train is there waiting.

Salty the Dockyard Diesel Engine, had just shunted James' trucks into place. And Cranky the Dockside Crane, was finishing loading the goods onto his trucks.

Salty could see that James was not at all happy, and good thing he's not like the other diesel engines, he's friendly and kind to the steam engines.

So Salty began to cheer James up. "Ahoy, me red sailor!" He replied with his usual pirate talk.

"Hello, Salty." James pouted.

"Oh, come now." Salty hooted, "A smile is a turning your frown upside-down."

"I don't think so." James replied, "I'm just not in the mood today, and my day had just started worse."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Suggested Salty.

"No." Said James.

"Oh, come on." Salty said kindly, "It'll make you feel better."

"Oh, very well." Groaned James, of which he had no other choice.

So James began his conversation with Salty. "Well, you see," He began, "It all started yesterday."

"Yes?" Said Salty eagerly.

James decided not to get himself involve in it, so he made something up. "Well, I have this friend." He puffed, "And someone new had just came to visit."

"Oh?" Salty replied.

"Then suddenly," James continued, "That somebody just puffed out a negative remark to my friend, which made him felt crushed, hurt, and also very cross. So he payed him back by wheeshing steam at him." He wheeshed.

"Oh, my!" Said Salty stunningly.

"So my friend and his somebody had got into an argument without getting to know each other." James said as he finished.

"Ohh." Salty said understandingly.

"And that's the whole story." James wheeshed. "So, what should I… I mean my friend should do?" He wondered.

"Well James," Salty said with an option, "I think your friend and his somebody will have to settle their feelings by themselves calmly and straight. Or should I say, YOU and YOUR somebody!" He said cleverly.

James was alarmed. "I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS ME AND MY SOMEBODY!" He stuttered.

But Salty just winked. "Oh, don't worry." He said wisely, "I assure your day will turn up right. And I know how much you hate pulling slow goods trains, so try not to think about it, and think of something else in your mind. So till then, pleasant sails, me harty!" And with two toots from his horn, "**/TOOT! TOOT!\**" Salty trundled away.

James watched as Salty disappeared. "Well, I talked to Salty." He said calmly, "But I'm still not happy or feeling better. Oh, I think my day will never puff up right." And he let out a big long sigh. "**/BIG SIGH\**"

After Salty had left, James switched tracks and he was coupled up to his train. Today, he's starting up with six trucks, and he'll be picking up more at every station along the way.

Suddenly, the trucks started laughing. "**/Trucks laughing\**"

"BOTHER!" Shouted James.

"Hehehehehe!" Cackled the trucks.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!" James yelled, and he gave them a bump. "**/BANG!\**"

Cranky saw the whole thing and laughed. "Well, well, well." He chuckled teasingly, "Looks like someone is loosing his temper again."

"AM NOT!" Huffed James crossly.

"Temper, Temper." Teased Cranky, "Don't want to end up too grouchy. Oh, and that will be your nickname, "Grouchy James"." He chuckled.

James was deeply outraged! Not only grouchy is a word, but it's also a name. It's the name from a Smurf who said a negative remark to him. Now James was getting very cross and went redder than ever!

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" James roared, "IN FACT, DON'T EVEN SAY THAT WORD!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cranky giggled, "I thought you like being called… Grouchy James. Oops, that one just slipped off of me." He teased.

"RUBBISH!" James grumbled, "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Suddenly, the trucks began to join in with the fun. "Go on, Grouchy James!" They laughed, "We want to go! So start chuffing!"

"BOTHER! BOTHER!!" Yelled James, and he had now reached the same temper level as Grouchy Smurf.

So James have had enough and he steamed crossly away.

"Have a nice day, Grouchy James!" Chuckled Cranky.

"SHUT UP!" James snarled, and he kept on huffing all the way to the harbor exit, with the trucks behind him laughing and teasing.

And this is going to be a very long and bad-tempered day for James to overcome it. But, when he sees Grouchy, that will soon change.

--

After leaving Knapford Station, Thomas and Emily, with the Smurfs on board the #1 engine, were chuffing along the line as they began their tour around Sodor.

But just then, the two Engines stopped at a junction.

The Smurfs were dazed and surprised.

There, the junction has a maze with lots of rails and points. On the left, the first set of points lead to a single line of rails, that is the branch line. And on the right, the other set of points lead to three lines of rails, that is the main line.

For their assignments, Thomas will be touring along the branch line, while Emily goes along the main line.

"Well, Emily." Thomas puffed, "This is where we puff our own separate ways."

"You mean that Emily is not smurfing with us?" Said Sassette curiously.

"Yes, Sassette." Explained Emily, "My assignment is taking the visitors along the main line."

"And I'll be taking mine along the branch line." Thomas added.

"Now what's the difference between a branch line and a main line?" Brainy asked.

"Well, the branch line has a set of one or two lines of rails." Thomas answered.

"And the main line has a set of two or three lines of rails." Added Emily.

"Oh." Said Brainy, "And thanks, I'll resmurf that."

"You're welcome, Brainy." Chuckled Thomas.

"Well, I'll "smurf" you all later, Smurfs." Emily tooted.

"And we'll smurf you later too, Emily." The Smurfs replied.

And with two toots from her whistle, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" Emily puffed importantly away.

"Alright." Thomas puffed, "Here we go. Right this way." And with a wheesh of steam, the little blue tank engine chuffed busily along the line.

But along the way, Thomas stopped at Maithwaite Station to pick up more visitors.

"What station is this?" Brainy asked.

"This is Maithwaite." Answered Thomas.

"Mmm, smurfy name for other station." Remarked Greedy.

Just then, everyone heard two toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Percy arrived. The little green tank engine had just stopped to take on water.

"Hello, Percy." The Smurfs chimed.

"Hello, Smurfs." Whistled Percy.

Handy was watching on what Percy is doing. "Percy, what are you smurfing?" He wondered.

"I'm taking on water." Percy puffed.

"Oh. And what's that right next to you?" Handy asked.

"This is a water tower." Percy answered, "And this is what we use whenever we run out of it."

"Ooh, fascinating." Said Handy impressively.

"And the island has lots of it too." Added Thomas.

"Double fascinating." Amazed Handy.

"So Percy," Jokey spoke up, "How's your job smurfing?"

"It's great!" Peeped Percy.

"What is it again?" Snappy said in concern.

"It's the post train." Percy described, "All I do is deliver mail and parcels around Sodor."

"Wow, now that's very important." Remarked Brainy.

"Indeed it is." Said Percy, "And it's my all-time favorite job."

"Well, glad you ensmurfed it." Papa said grandly.

At last, the visitors were all on board Annie and Clarabel. "All aboard!" They chimed.

"Alright!" Puffed Thomas.

But suddenly, Thomas heard a noise. "**/Snoring\**"

"Is someone sleeping?" Thomas said unbelievably.

"Yes." Brainy moaned, "And smurf who it is."

Thomas looked back, and he could see that Lazy's the one who's sleeping.

"Bother." Thomas groaned, "He'll be missing everything."

The Smurfs went up to Lazy to wake him up.

"Come on, Lazy!" Hefty shouted, "This is no time to smurf!"

But Lazy pretended not to hear anything. This made Hefty furious.

"Lazy, smurf up!" Snappy yelled.

"Don't be such a sleeping sloth!" Sassette remarked loudly.

But Lazy was ignoring them. "**/Snoring continues\**" This made the Smurflings annoyed.

"Here, let me try." Thomas huffed, and he blew his whistle. "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

But Lazy was still fast asleep and ignoring. "**/Snoring loudly\**"

Now Thomas was getting very cross.

"Oh, it's no use." Smurfette sighed, "He's dead smurfing."

And the Smurfs sighed too. "**/Smurfs sighing\**"

Suddenly, Percy had an idea. "I know how to wake Lazy up." He said cheekily.

"With what?" The Smurfs said puzzlingly.

Percy started huffing and puffing.

"Uh-oh, I think I know." Thomas quivered.

"What?!" Said the Smurfs eagerly.

"Quick, cover your ears!" Thomas warned.

"Why?!" Papa shouted.

"Just do it, please!" Ordered Thomas.

So the Smurfs covered their ears. And Thomas was bracing for himself.

Percy huffed, and puffed, and then, he blew his whistle the loudest of all! "**/PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

"EYAAAAAH!" Screamed Lazy, and he shot up in the air, and landed down heavily. "**/BONK!\**"

"Whoa!" Said the Smurfs surprisingly.

"Smurfers and smurfeses!" Dazed Lazy, "What was that?!"

"That my sleepy blue friend," Laughed Percy, "Is my super loud whistle!"

"Oh, smurfy." Lazy said upsettingly, "Now it's smurfed inside my head."

"Well, at least it'll smurf you awake." Chuckled Jokey. "And that was a very funny thing you smurf, Percy." He said to the #6 engine.

"Well, what I can say," Percy giggled, "I'm a cheeky Engine."

"Really!" Surprised Jokey, "Well Percy, Guess what? I'm the cheekiest AND funniest Smurf!" He said.

"Well, flatten my funnel! So you are!" Amazed Percy.

"And also the most annoying." Brainy sniffed.

"I smurf that!" Snarled Jokey.

"Well you are!" Brainy fumed truthfully.

"Smurf not!" Jokey yelled.

"Smurf too!" Brainy yelled back.

"Smurf up the both of you!" Papa shouted furiously.

"Sorry, Papa Smurf." Said Brainy and Jokey shamefully.

Thomas and Percy can't help but snicker. "**/Engines snickering\**"

"What are you two laughing at?!" Brainy grumbled.

"Sorry, Brainy." Thomas chuckled.

"Sometimes we just couldn't help ourselves." Added Percy.

"Thomas, you're a cheeky Engine too?!" Jokey wondered stunningly.

"Yes I am." Thomas puffed.

"But," Replied Percy, "Me and Thomas make a great cheeky team."

"Wow, now that's smurfy." Said Jokey impressively. "But, I hate to smurf it, but sometimes my jokes can smurf into trouble." He said sadly.

"It's ok, Jokey." Thomas puffed cheerfully, "Our jokes and tricks can lead to trouble too."

Jokey felt much better and smiled.

"Uh, Percy?" Clumsy spoke up, "About your super loud whistle."

"Yes, Clumsy?" Percy puffed.

"Well, we have a friend back at our village that has the same smurfonality like you." Said Clumsy.

"Really?" Peeped Percy, "Who?"

"His name is Harmony." Smurfette replied.

"And he lovez to smurf zhe trumpette." Painter added.

"But he smurfs it so loud and out-of-tone, we had to smurf him to stop." Put in Handy.

"Whoa, that is very loud." Amazed Percy, "And I wish I would like to meet Harmony."

"So do I." Thomas tooted.

"And it's too bad that he didn't come along with you, Smurfs." Percy Added.

"But at least he's safe at our village anyway." Said Papa positively, "From harm's way that is."

Thomas and Percy had to agree, and they respected Papa's safety wishes.

At last, Percy's water tanks were full.

"Well, I'm all filled up." Percy peeped, "And I better get back to work."

"Alright, Percy." Said Jokey, "And smurf up the smurfy work."

"Smurf you later, Percy." The Smurfs chimed.

""Smurf" you later too, Smurfs." Whistled Percy, and with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The #6 engine chuffed busily away.

"Alright, Smurfs!" Thomas tooted, "Off we go!"

"Ooh, this is smurfing to be exciting!" Cheered Smurfette. "Don't you smurf so, Grouchy?" She said to the negative Smurf.

Grouchy turned to Smurfette and he quietly spoke. "I, I... I smurf so." He said softly.

"And don't worry, I won't smurf." Said Smurfette, and she gave Grouchy a wink.

Thomas was surprised. But he too wants to keep it to himself. So with a wheesh of steam, Thomas happily puffed away along the branch line.

--

On his job, the route that Thomas was touring, is the Black Loch run. And it has one of the most beautiful scenic sights on the island.

The first sight is a very mystical lake.

"This is Black Loch Lake." Thomas guided, "One of the most mystical lakes on Sodor."

"Ooh, it is mystical." Smurfette awed.

"And it iz indeed black." Painter added, "And I'll add zhat to my masterpizza smurfolio." And he took out his miniature paint set from his hat and began painting it.

"And what's so mystical about it?" Wondered Vanity.

"Well," Thomas puffed, "There was a myth that there's a monster living in this lake."

"M-M-M-Monster?!" Said Lazy frightfully.

"Relax, Lazy." Hefty replied calmly, "Thomas said it's just a myth."

"But monsters smurf me nightmares." Shivered Lazy.

"Well, that happened to Emily before." Giggled Thomas, "But at the end, everything puffed up fine, with a surprise."

"What's the surprise, Thomas?" Asked Jokey.

"I'll show you." Said Thomas excitedly.

Thomas turned to the water and he blew his whistle. "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\** Come on out!" He called.

Suddenly, there's something lurking in the water.

"Hey everysmurf, look!" Stunned Snappy.

"It's the monster!" Lazy screamed, and he covered his eyes.

But then, there was a splash. "**/SPLASH!\**"

The Smurfs were surprised and awestruck. "Ooh, awe." They remarked.

"Are you Smurfs smurfs?!" Lazy stuttered, "What's so smurfy about a monster?!"

"Look again, Lazy." Chuckled Papa.

Lazy moved his hands and he slowly opened his eyes. And Lazy sees something that made him surprised also. "Awe." He said.

There on the rocks, is the seal family. "**/Seals barking\**"

"Blanc de Blanc, I'll add zhat to my masterpizza!" Painter said excitedly.

"Ohh, that baby one is so cute." Sassette awed.

Wild chattered to the seals. "ARF! ARF! ARF!" He barked.

And the seals responded back. "ARF! ARF! ARF!" They yapped.

"Ah, voila!" Said Painter happily, "My masterpizza iz fini!"

"Can I see it?" Thomas said pleasingly.

Painter showed his masterpiece to Thomas.

"Ooh, wonderful, and very artistic." Said Thomas impressively.

Painter was very pleased and he felt very proud.

"Alright now," Thomas tooted, "On to the next sight."

"Alright, Thomas." Said Snappy, and he and the other Smurfs turned and they waved good-bye to the seal family.

"Bye, seals." The Smurfs chimed.

"ARF, ARF!" Said Wild.

"ARF, ARF!" Barked the seals.

"Bye, seals." Whistled Thomas, and he steamed away.

--

On the next part of the tour, Thomas and the Smurfs came upon a very majestic castle.

"This is the Scottish castle." Guided Thomas, "One of four on this island."

"Notre-Dame!" Painter remarked, "I'll ztart painting right now!"

"Jiggling jellyfish! Is there a king and queen?" Wondered Sassette.

"No, I'm afraid not." Said Thomas disappointingly. "But they do still exist. And right now, castle caretakers look after these historic buildings." He puffed cheerfully.

"Phew. Thank smurfness." Said Sassette.

"And… fini!" Painter squealed as he finished his painting.

"**/SIGH\ **It reminds us of the castles back at home." Smurfette said sadly.

"How many?" Asked Thomas.

"Oh, lots of it that we couldn't smurf." Brainy answered.

"Well since you all were revealed by that horrid wizard and some other people." Thomas puffed, "Do you have some friends like those?"

"Oh, yes." Said Papa grandly, "And those people are very smurfy to us."

"Well, I'm very pleased to hear that." Said Thomas.

"Well, Grouchy, isn't this castle smurfy?" Smurfette murmured to the now-feeling-guilty Smurf.

"It's fine." Grouchy said quietly, "But I still like the castles back at home, but except the ones that are unsmurfy and of which I really hate."

"Well, at least Grouchy's feeling a little bit smurfy." Said Papa happily and quietly.

Just then, Thomas and the Smurfs heard a pair of two toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

It's the Twins, Donald and Douglas. And they arrived from Brendam Docks with the visitors from Scotland.

The Smurfs were surprised to see two Engines that are exactly alike.

"Hello, Donald. Hello, Douglas." Whistled Thomas.

"Hello, Thomas our lad." The Twins tooted.

Then the Twins saw the Smurfs. "And hello to you all too, Smurfs." They tweeted, "Our wee lad Percy told us so much about you."

But the Smurfs said nothing, they were feeling speechless.

Thomas was concerned. "Is everything alright, Smurfs?" He said.

"T-T-Thomas, is this some kind of joke?!" Stuttered Jokey.

"What are you talking about?" Puffed Thomas puzzlingly.

"Well, do my glasses smurf me, or am I smurfing double?!" Stunned Brainy.

"Yes you did! And this is no joke." Thomas puffed truthfully. "Smurfs, this is Donald and Douglas, and they're twins." He explained.

"Oh, of course!" Said Papa understandingly.

"You mean you know this before, Papa Smurf?" Hefty wondered.

"Yes, Hefty." Replied Papa, "And Smurfs, whenever you all smurf two things or beings that are identical, they're called "twins"."

"Ohh." Said the Smurfs, as they now understand Papa's explanation.

"And I know this before too." Said Grandpa, "During my 500-year journey around the world that is."

"Well, beside their coats of black paint and their names," Thomas puffed, "Do you Smurfs see the other differences from the Twins?"

"Hmm." The Smurfs pondered, and one by one, they looked all over Donald and Douglas.

Handy answered first. "Hey, I know!" He shouted, "They have different numbers!"

"Cor-rect!" Tooted Thomas, "Smurfs, Donald is the #9 engine, and Douglas is the #10 engine."

"Wow." Remarked the Smurfs.

"But Thomas," Brainy spoke up, "Is there even a #8 engine?"

"Yes, there is." Thomas said sadly, "And there's also a #11 engine. But they're not here on the island right now. They were sent to work for another railway in England, and we don't know when they're puffing back." And he let out a sad wheesh of steam. "**/Steam wheeshing\**"

"Oh, Thomas, we're very sorry." Said Smurfette respectfully.

"Ah, don't despair, Thomas our lad." Donald puffed cheerfully.

"They will puff back someday." Added Douglas.

"And I hope so too." Said Thomas, and he felt much better.

"Now that's what I smurf, "smurfing at the bright side"." Said Papa happily.

"Alright then," Thomas tooted, "On to the next sight."

"And we're smurfin' ready, Thomas!" Cheered Snappy.

"And it's smurfy to smurf you, Donald and Douglas." Said Hefty grandly.

"And the same to us too." Said the Twins.

"Psst, Thomas." Whispered Grouchy.

"Yes, Grouchy?" Thomas murmured.

"Please, smurf them where James is?" Said Grouchy pleasingly.

"Of course." Thomas said politely, and he turned to the Twins. "Have you two seen James today?" He asked.

"Aye, yes." Answered Donald.

"And that red laddie is feeling under the wee bad weather right now." Added Douglas.

"Well, that answers your question." Whispered Thomas to Grouchy.

Grouchy was now feeling even more glum, sorry, and terrible than ever.

"Well, it's time to go." Whistled Thomas to the Twins.

"Bye, Donald. Bye, Douglas." The Smurfs chimed.

"Ta-ta, Smurfs." The Twins tooted.

And with a wheesh of steam, Thomas chuffed happily away.  
**/Note: The #8 and #11 engines are Duck and Oliver\**

**--**

The next sight that Thomas and the Smurfs came upon, is a very landscaping valley.

"And this is Shen Valley." Thomas said as he guided.

"Rhone Valley!" Amazed Painter, "I'll…"

"I know." Interrupted Thomas, "You're going to paint this sight too."

"Touché, Monsieur Thomas." Chuckled Painter, and he immediately started painting it.

"Well, Grouchy, isn't it smurfy?" Said Smurfette kindly to the now-not-so-negative Smurf.

Grouchy looked at the valley. And he then turned to Smurfette. "It's… It's… **/SIGH\ **It's smurfy indeed." He said softly.

Smurfette was pleased that Grouchy had said something positive, but it took a lot of guts for him to say it.

But Papa felt very proud for Grouchy. "Atta smurf, Grouchy." He said to himself happily.

Just then, there was a commotion. "Ohhh!"

It was Greedy, he was moaning and placing his hands on his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Thomas asked in concern.

"I'm hungry, Thomas." Moaned Greedy, and his stomach began to mumble. "**/Stomach mumbling\**"

"In fact, we're all hungry." Added Hefty.

And the Smurfs' stomachs were mumbling also. "**/Stomachs mumbling\**"

"And it's been a long time since we last ate." Said Papa.

But Thomas remembered something. "Farmer McColl's farm is just around the line." He puffed cheerfully, "And I'm sure you all will get something to eat while we get there."

"Oh, thank you, Thomas." Greedy said gratefully.

"And of course, Toby is there too." Handy replied.

"And let's all smurf that he's still there." Brainy added.

"Well, only one way to find out." Said Thomas doubtfully. "And Painter, are you finished with your painting?" He said to the French Smurf.

"Oui, I am." Said Painter.

"Alright, let's go." Whistled Thomas, and as quick as Gordon, he chuffed off to Farmer McColl's.

But, as Thomas raced down the line, the commotion was getting worse. But this time, it's from Baby Smurf. He's been whimpering for hunger the most. "**/Baby Smurf whimpering for hunger\**"

"Oh, dear." Smurfette groaned, "Baby is getting even more hungry."

"And I think it's impossible to smurf some milk around here." Brainy moaned.

"And Baby won't have the patience to wait." Added Clumsy.

"Don't worry." Whistled Thomas, "There's a dairy along the line, and I'll stop there to pick up some milk."

"Once again, thank you, Thomas." Said Hefty gratefully.

Baby Smurf was delighted.

And Thomas beamed with pride and he could've been more helpful.

And in no time, Thomas arrived at the dairy. "One bottle of milk, please." He puffed pleasingly.

The dairy worker handed the bottle of milk to Thomas, and he placed it inside his cab.

"Thank you." Thomas tooted, and he set off once more.

And in no time, Baby Smurf was finally fed. Even the Smurfs had some of the milk also, including Grouchy.

And luckily, Grandpa managed to have Baby Smurf's bottle that he had it stored in his big long beard.

Thomas watched as Baby Smurf sips the milk from his bottle.

"Ohh, he's so adorable when he's being fed." Thomas puffed attentively.

And at last, Thomas and the Smurfs arrived at Farmer McColl's. And with luck, Toby is indeed still there. Thomas stopped right beside him.

"Hello, Thomas." Ranged Toby, "Hello, Smurfs."

"Hello, Toby." The Smurfs chimed.

"And thank smurfness you're still here." Said Greedy.

Toby was puzzled. "Why would I?" He said.

"We're hungry, that's why!" Snappy snapped.

"Snappy!" The Smurfs hissed.

"Sor-ry." Said Snappy shamefully.

"Oh, dear." Toby steamed, "But don't worry, my trucks are filled with fresh picked fruits and vegetables."

The Smurfs looked at Toby's trucks, and indeed it's filled with fruits and vegetables that are fresh for marketing.

"Alright!" Greedy said excitedly, "Let's eat!"

"Not so fast." Warned Toby, "You all can take only one thing. I don't want the market people to find out that their food had been disappeared by some "ghosts"." He said.

"Unnh." Moaned the Smurfs, and they felt depressed.

But Papa agreed with Toby. "Toby is right, my little Smurfs. And we don't want him to smurf some confusion and delay." He said respectfully, and he sound more like the Fat Controller.

The Smurfs agreed with Papa, and they didn't want to see Toby getting into trouble.

Greedy thought for a moment and he started to think on how to solve this problem. But then, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, I know what to smurf!" Greedy replied, "By smurfing one of every vegetable, I'll smurf a salad!"

"Smurfy idea, Greedy!" Said Handy grandly.

And the other Smurfs all think so too.

Thomas and Toby were very impressed with Greedy's way of thinking.

"Now that's what I puff, "using your "smurf""." Said Toby happily, and he and Thomas had to giggle. "**/Engines giggling\**"

So one by one, the Smurfs picked one of different and every vegetable from Toby's trucks, and they brought them up to Greedy.

Greedy pulled out his cooking utensils from his hat and he got started on making the salad. And in no time, he finally finished it.

"Ta-da!" Greedy announced, "Our new time-traveling dish, Sodor Island salad!"

"Oooh!" The Smurfs said amazingly.

"Now zhat'z what I smurf, "salade du jour"!" Said Painter impressively.

"And to make it taste smurfier," Greedy added, "I have some salad dressing."

"Boy, you're always full of surprises, Greedy." Chuckled Thomas.

"And I think so too." Said Toby.

Greedy couldn't help but beam with pride.

And so, the Smurfs were eating and enjoying their new time-traveling dish. Even stubborn Grouchy had some of it too.

Thomas and Toby were surprised to see that they're eating very fast.

"Pumping pistons, they sure are hungry!" Amazed Toby.

"And if they puff that up, they'll get the hiccups." Said Thomas.

But at last, the Smurfs were finished with their time-traveling dish.

"Boy, that was smurfy. **/HICCUP\**" Said Greedy sounding very full as he let out just one hiccup.

"You smurf it, Greedy." Agreed Snappy. "**/HICCUP\** Excuse me." He said politely.

"Well," Toby ranged, "I hope you Smurfs have more room. How about some fruit?" He steamed.

"Well, we could smurf just one little fruit." Said Papa.

But the Smurfs looked at Toby's trucks, and they could see that there's not one of their favorite food, which is indeed, smurfberries.

The Smurfs sighed in depression. "**/Smurfs sighing\**"

"What's the matter?" Asked Toby.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Answered Smurfette.

"It's just that," Handy replied, "There are no smurfberries in your trucks, Toby."

"Smurfberries?" Puzzled Toby.

"Is that what you Smurfs eat at your time period?" Thomas puffed.

"Oh, yes." Replied Hefty.

"And we can smurf anything from smurfberries, just you smurf it!" Said Greedy happily.

"Well, I can image." Giggled Thomas.

"Me too." Said Toby, "But, I'm truly am sorry, Smurfs. There are no smurfberries here on Sodor." He said feeling sorry.

"It's alright, Toby." Said Papa cheerfully, "We always manage without it anyway."

"Well, if you say so." Toby puffed happily, "So, how about a substitute?"

"Uh, what do you mean, Toby?" Wondered Clumsy.

"I mean that instead of having smurfberries for a while," Toby explained, "How about some other berries?"

"Well, what do you have, Toby?" Brainy asked.

"Well, let's see." Answered Toby, "I have some strawberries, gooseberries, cranberries, blackberries, and any kind of berries that I have."

"Well, in that case," Said Greedy, "We'll have all but one each."

"And we'll share some too." Vanity added.

Thomas and Toby smiled.

So one by one, the Smurfs picked one of some of the berries and they began eating some. And they also indeed share some for each other. Even Grouchy.

"Ahh, now that was smurfy." Vanity said relaxingly.

"And now I'm feeling full." Added Painter.

"And so do us too." Said the other Smurfs.

"Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed your dish." Said Thomas grandly, "But before we go, you all should thank Toby for everything."

"Ok, Thomas." Said Snappy.

But as the Smurfs turned to Toby, they could see that he's looking at something else.

Toby was looking at the farm. He was watching the farm workers gathering the farm animals at the barnyard. Toby loves Farmer McColl's farm, he likes to watch the animals wondering around the farm and do things to keep the farm busy.

Toby let out a relaxing sigh. "Mmmmm." He wheeshed.

The Smurfs now saw everything and one of them spoke to Toby.

"Gee, Toby. You really like the farm, don't you?" Handy replied.

"Oh, yes." Toby responded, "Farmer McColl's farm is my all-time favorite place on the island, and I just love to watch the animals wondering around the farm."

"You know, Toby." Hefty spoke up, "We have a friend back at our village that loves to smurf farming too."

"Really now!" Toby ranged excitedly, "What's his name?"

"His name is Farmer." Added Brainy, "He plants the crops for us and helps organize the harvest."

"Wow." Toby remarked, "But he doesn't have any farm animals, does he?"

"No, 'fraid not." Said Lazy.

"But he doez have a barn." Replied Painter.

"Oh, I wish I would like to meet Farmer." Toby sighed.

Suddenly, Greedy felt worried, "Toby," He said, "I hope those fruits and vegetables won't get smurfed, or they'll never get fresh for the people of Sodor."

"Don't worry, Greedy." Toby puffed, "A tram engine like me always have to go slow and steady, and that really relaxes me too."

"Smurfing of all those words," Snappy spoke up, "We also have a friend that has the same smurfonality as you, Toby."

"Bouncing buffers, tell me more!" Amazed Toby.

"His name is Slouchy." Sassette replied, "And he's a Smurfling like me and Snappy."

"And he's not the eager type of Smurfling." Snappy added, "And he always smurf things slow and steady."

"And he's also a very calm and relaxing Smurfling also." Said Sassette.

"Whoa, and I wish I would like to meet Slouchy too." Toby wheeshed, "And it's too bad that they didn't come along with you, Smurfs."

"But at least those two are safe at our village anyway." Said Papa positively, "From harm's way that is."

Toby had to agree, and he respected Papa's safety wishes.

Just then, Handy noticed something. "Say Toby, is that your coach Henrietta?" He wondered.

"Yes, how did you know?" Stunned Toby.

"Ohh, a mid-size blue steam engine smurfed us." Hefty giggled.

"Oh." Said Toby, "Well, I told her everything, go ahead and say hello to her."

The Smurfs turned to Henrietta. "Hello, Henrietta." They chimed.

"Hello." Henrietta chirped, "And it's nice to meet you all."

"Same to us too." Said the Smurfs.

"Well, come along now." Thomas tooted, "There's still a lot of sights to see around Sodor."

"Alright, Thomas." Said Papa, and he turned to Toby. "And thanks for the hospitality, Toby." He said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." Toby said grandly.

"Smurf you later, Toby. Bye, Henrietta." Chimed the Smurfs.

""Smurf" you all later too, Smurfs." Ranged Toby.

"Bye, Smurfs." Said Henrietta.

So with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" Thomas chuffed off and he continued on with the tour. And Toby ranged his bell. "**/DING-DING! DING-DING!\**"

But, as Thomas chuffed along the branch line, Grouchy was still very eager to find James so he can apologize to him honestly and sincerely. But he's getting a worried and doubtful feeling that he will never get the chance. But Grouchy was still determined that he will get that chance, and he prayed that it will happen. Don't you?

--

(Acela Smurf7): Will Grouchy ever find James and apologize to him? Don't despair Smurfs and Thomas & Friends fans, we'll find out soon enough.

Fun facts: From Thomas and Friends.  
1: Here are some more different English ways. A person that is in charge of a passenger train. In British, it's "guard", in American, it's "conductor". And, for a junction track. British, "points", American, "switches".  
2: When Thomas told the Smurfs that once Emily is afraid of doing the Black Loch run, it was from the Season 8 episode: Emily's New Route.  
3: When Percy uses his super loud whistle, it was from the Season 8 episode: Percy's New Whistle.  
(And you can see these episodes on Youtube or on any other video websites)

From The Smurfs.  
1: Tuffy's only appearance is on Season 4 with four episodes. They are: Gargamel's Giant, Lazy's Slumber Party, The Smurfbox Derby, and The Trojan Smurf. (And you can see these episodes on Youku or on any other websites)  
2: When Papa told Thomas that he does have human friends that are good, it was from the "Characters in The Smurfs" section on Wikipedia.


	10. Chapter 9: Smurfing The Island Pt 2

Chapter 9: Smurfing The Island Pt. 2.

As we left off from the previous chapter, Thomas and Emily had set off to do their jobs of giving the visitors(and the Smurfs!) a tour around the Island of Sodor. But, they have different route assignments, and the two Engines went their own separate ways. And Thomas had showed the Smurfs the wonderful sights around the island, and they really enjoyed it too. Even Grouchy, which he's trying so hard to cheer himself up. During the tour, Thomas and the Smurfs had met along with Percy, and Toby. And the Smurfs had met some other friends of Thomas, which are Billy, Rosie, and the Twins Donald and Douglas. Well, that's just the better part, now here's the worst. James arrived at Brendam Docks to fetch his slow goods train, which is the job that he really and truly hates. Salty tried cheering him up by having a conversation with him, but even though, it didn't cheer James up and he's still feeling miserable. Then suddenly, the troublesome trucks started laughing, and this made James very cross and he gave them a bump. And this had lead to Cranky teasing him, and he had given the #5 engine the nickname "Grouchy James", and this had lead James reaching the same bad-tempered level as Grouchy Smurf. Now this is going to be a very long day for James to overcome it, but like I said, when he sees Grouchy, that will soon change. And Grouchy was still very eager to find James and apologize to him very sincerely, but he's getting a worried feeling that he will never get that chance, but he's praying that it will happen. Don't you think so? But for now, let's continue on with the tour that Thomas was showing to the Smurfs.

--

After touring the Black Loch run along the branch line, Thomas arrived at the junction and he's now entering the main line.

The Smurfs noticed it.

"Hmm, something smurfs me that we're changing routes." Brainy said curiously.

"You puff that right, Brainy." Thomas puffed, "Since we toured along the branch line, my next assignment is now, touring along the main line."

"And that way we can smurf more of the sights around Sodor!" Snappy cheered.

"That's right, Snappy." Thomas giggled, "So you Smurfs just sit back and enjoy more of Sodor." And he pumped his pistons and chuffed off feeling very "smurfy"!

Just then, the little blue tank engine and the little blue time-travelers came upon an enormous bridge.

"Sacre architecture!" Surprised Painter.

"That is one big bridge!" Added Hefty.

"Indeed it is." Tooted Thomas, "This is the Sodor Island Suspension Bridge."

"Suspension bridge?" Wondered Handy, "What's that?"

"Well," Thomas explained, "This type of bridge is having a deck suspended from cables anchored as extremities and usually raised on towers."

"Whoa." Amazed Handy, "Well, the bridge we have back at home, is only made out of wood."

"Sounds like you have yourselves a wood bridge." Thomas replied.

"Yeah, that's it." Said Handy.

"Now I'll add zhe bridge to my smurfolio." Painter said impressively, and he started painting it.

"Whoa, here we smurf!" Squealed Clumsy.

The Smurfs watched as Thomas steadily chuffed across the bridge.

"Hey everysmurf, look!" Snappy shouted.

The Smurfs looked down. "OH, MY!" They said amazingly.

"What's the elevation?" Brainy wondered.

"Ohh, about 500 ft." Said Thomas.

"5-5-5-500 ft.?!" Hefty stuttered frightfully, "Ohhhh!"

"Oh, no! Hefty, you're fear of heights is smurfing back!" Cried Handy.

"THANKS FOR NOTICING!" Shouted Hefty.

"Don't worry!" Whistled Thomas, "Just don't look down, we're almost across!"

"Please, hurry!" Hefty begged.

But in no time, Thomas had reached the other side of the bridge.

"There, it's over." Thomas puffed.

"Phew! Thank smurfness." Said Hefty thankfully, and he took one deep breath for feeling glad. "**/Inhale, exhale\**"

"Alright then, let's keep on puffing and "smurfing"." Thomas tooted.

"Smurf the way, Thomas." Snappy cheered.

"But, just as long we don't have to smurf across from something very high." Hefty said pleasingly.

"Of course, Hefty." Said Thomas cheerfully, "Engine's honor."

Hefty was very happy and he felt much better.

And Thomas continued on along the main line.

--

Along the way, Thomas stopped at Abbey Station. The visitors all want to get some refreshments from the station's refreshments stand. This gives Thomas the chance for a rest.

Brainy was reading the sign of the station. "This station is, Abbey Station." He pronounced.

"Mmm, smurfy name for another station." Said Smurfette.

Greedy was watching the visitors enjoying their refreshments at the station's refreshments stand.

The cook Smurf couldn't help himself. "Unh! I want some refreshments too!" Complained Greedy.

"But you just ate, Greedy." Thomas puffed, "How could you be even more hungry?"

"Well, Thomas." Brainy moaned, "Knowing Greedy, he can smurf anything at anytime."

"Bother, no wonder Papa Smurf named him Greedy." Snorted Thomas.

Suddenly, Handy saw something and he spoke up. "Hey everysmurf," He shouted, "Smurf ever there!"

The Smurfs turned and looked. "Whoo!" They said amazingly.

There at a siding, is an Engine and another one of Thomas' friends. But this Engine is different. It's a diesel engine, and her name is Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine. And she's also known as a diesel tram, despite that she has cowcatchers at both ends and her wheels are hidden by side-plates at both sides, just like Toby's. Also, Mavis is not like the other diesel engines, she's friendly and kind to the steam engines, just like Salty.

Mavis saw Thomas and she began talking to him. "Hello, Thomas." She hooted.

"Hello, Mavis." Tooted Thomas.

"Mavis?" Said the Smurfs.

"As in another Engine that is a girl?" Smurfette added.

"You betcha." Said Thomas, "Why don't you all say hello to her?"

The Smurfs turned to Mavis and they greeted her. "Hello, Mavis." They chimed.

"And hello to you all too, Smurfs." Tooted Mavis, "Toby told me so much about you."

But Handy looked concerned and curious. "Thomas," He replied to the #1 engine, "Yet another one of your friends looks different."

"Oddly octopuses, and she doesn't look like a steam engine too." Added Sassette.

"Your right, Sassette." Thomas puffed, "Mavis is not a steam engine at all."

"And one question is: Why?" Said Brainy.

"That's because I'm a diesel engine." Explained Mavis.

"A diesel engine?" Confused Handy, "What's that?"

"Well, here are three differences between a steam engine and a diesel engine." Said Thomas.

"First of all," Thomas began, "You all know that we steam engines run on coal and water."

"Well, yes." The Smurfs said.

"Well," Mavis spoke up, "We diesel engines run on fuel and oil."

"Oh. Well, we know what oil is." Handy replied, "But, what's fuel?"

"Fuel is liquid, like water." Thomas puffed.

"But," Mavis hooted, "Fuel is an energy source liquid that powers up diesel engines."

"Ohh." Handy understood, even his fellow Smurfs know it too.

"Second, you all know that we steam engines have whistles." Thomas peeped.

"Uh-huh." Said the Smurfs.

"Well, we diesel engines have horns." Tooted Mavis.

"Ooh, can we smurf it?" Smurfette said pleasingly.

Mavis let out two toots for her horn. "**/TOOT! TOOT!\**"

"Ooh, smurfy sound." Said Smurfette impressively.

"And way smurfier than Harmony's trumpet." Whispered Hefty to his fellow Smurfs.

The another Smurfs couldn't help but giggle. "**/Smurfs giggling\**"

Even Grouchy couldn't help it too. "**/Grouchy giggling quietly\**"

"And lastly," Steamed Thomas, "You all know that we steam engines puff out steam."

"Yes, of course." Replied the Smurfs.

"But," Said Mavis, "We diesel engines burn out black smoke."

"Ugh! Smoke is bad for our smurfs." Disgusted Sassette.

"I HATE smoke too!" Agreed Grouchy.

"But don't worry," Mavis purred cheerfully, "We only burn out smoke whenever we diesel engines have mechanical problems."

"Oh, thank smurfness." Said Sassette in relief.

"And that my little blue friends," Puffed Thomas, "Is the differences between a steam engine and a diesel engine."

"Gee, thanks, Thomas." Said Brainy grandly.

"And you too, Mavis." Added Smurfette.

"You're welcome." Said Thomas.

"My pleasure." Added Mavis.

Just then, the visitors had finished their refreshments and were all aboard Annie and Clarabel.

"Visitors back on board!" Chimed the coaches.

"Alright, it's time to go." Whistled Thomas.

"Ok, Thomas." Said the Smurfs.

"And it's smurftainly smurfy to smurf you, Mavis." Smurfette said grandly.

"Me too." Added Sassette.

"Bye, Mavis." Chimed the Smurfs.

"Bye, Smurfs." Tooted Mavis, "And it's certainly nice to meet you all too."

"And I should get going also." Mavis added, "Later, Thomas."

"Later, Mavis." Thomas peeped.

And with two toots from her horn, "**/TOOT! TOOT!\**" Mavis purred away.

"Well, that's three girl Engines smurfed." Smurfette said excitedly.

"And one more to smurf." Added Sassette.

"Well, if we can find her." Thomas puffed. "But for now, let's continue on." He tooted.

And with two toots from his whistle, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" Thomas puffed away.

"Gee, Thomas." Snappy spoke up, "Everywhere we smurf, we smurf more and more of your friends."

"Well, my little pushy blue friend," Thomas chuffed, "There's still more where that came from."

"Smurf-a-roo." Said Snappy.

"Willing whales, I wonder who we'll smurf next?" Sassette said sweetly.

"Well, let's "smurf" out, shall we?" Chuckled Thomas, and with his wheels spinning rapidly, he sped down along the main line.

--

**/Background song #3 plays\**

And wouldn't you know it, the Smurfs had met more of Thomas' friends on the Island of Sodor.  
**/Note: Thomas had already introduced the Smurfs to Murdoch, Neville, and Harvey along with Rocky\**

**/Song starts\**

**/Girl #1\:**  
WE CAN DO ANYTHING  
JUST YOU AND ME BABY, BABY, BABY  
WAIT AND SEE

**/Girl #2\:**  
HOLD ON, SIT TIGHT  
ARE YOU READY FOR A CRAZY RIDE?  
YOUR ON YOUR OWN, IT AIN'T RIGHT  
SOMETHINGS GOTTA GIVE TONIGHT

**/Music continues\**

First up, Thomas introduced the Smurfs to Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins. The Smurfs were surprised to see two more Engines that are alike.  
**/Bill and Ben are small yellow tank engines and they do not have numbers\**

Next, the Smurfs met Whiff the Rubbish Engine. Brainy was surprised to see an Engine wearing glasses. But, as the Smurfs and Thomas passed by him, the strong smell of rubbish from his trucks flew right through their noses.  
**/Whiff is a small dark green tank engine that wears glasses(the only Engine to do so) and he carries the #66 on both of his sides and he has a two-tone whistle\**

"OHH, YUCK!" The Smurfs reacted as they all covered their noses.

"I know!" Thomas snorted while holding his nose, "And I should've warn you all about that!"

"I HATE THE SMELL OF RUBBISH!" Complained Grouchy while holding his nose.

And then, the Smurfs met Arthur the Big Tank Engine. They could see that he's pulling trucks of fish that he's taking to Brendam Docks.  
**/Arthur is a big burgundy tank engine and he does not have a number\**

Thomas was disgusted. "Ugh, I hate the smell of fish." He sniffed crossly.

"I HATE the smell of fish too!" Agreed Grouchy as he again covered his nose.

But for a while, Thomas continued on along the main line.

**/Song continues\**

**/Girl #3\:**  
SO IF YOU WANT TO RUN  
RUN AND DISAPPEAR

**/Girl #4\:**  
YOU AND I CAN BUST  
OUR WAY OUT OF HERE

**/Chorus 2X\:**  
TOGETHER WE CAN  
SHOOT THE MOON, STOP THE RAIN  
EVEN RIDE A HURRICANE  
IF WE WANNA

TOGETHER WE CAN  
WALK INTO SPACE  
SAVE THE HUMAN RACE  
DO YOU THINK WE OUGHTA? OUGHTA?

**/Music continues\**

But even though, Thomas told the Smurfs that some of his friends are non-rail contraptions. This made them puzzled, but they're very excited about it.

Along the line at a crossing, the Smurfs met Bertie the Bus.

Thomas let out two toots from his whistle. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

And Bertie let out two beeps from his horn. "**/BEEP! BEEP!\**"

Handy told Thomas that Bertie reminded him of his invention, the smurf wagon(But even though, it's a RV!).

Next, along the line next to a road, Thomas introduced the Smurfs to Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry.

Elizabeth gave the Smurfs two honks from her horn. "**/HONK! HONK!\**"

Sassette and Smurfette were pleased to see a non-rail contraption that is a girl.

And it's too bad that Handy doesn't have an invention that looks like Elizabeth. If he does, he would call it, the quarry smurfer.

Then, Thomas and the Smurfs stopped by at Dryaw Airfield Station, where the little blue tykes met Harold the Helicopter. And they watched as Harold took off to the sky, and he hovered away. "**/Sound of a helicopter taking off\**"

Handy was again sorry that he doesn't have an invention that looks like Harold. And again, if he does, he would call it, the helismurfer… or the smurfcopter.

And finally, at Sodor Airport Station, Thomas introduced the Smurfs to Jeremy the Jet Plane. And they and Thomas watched as Jeremy sped down the runway, and he took off to the sky. "**/Sound of a jet plane taking off\**"

The sound of Jeremy's loud jet engines made the Smurfs jumped. "WHOA!" They shouted.

And again, but on the positive side, Handy told Thomas that Jeremy reminded him of his other invention, the smurfplane… or the airsmurfer.

"Aérospatiale-BAC Concorde, now zhat iz one loud aeroplane!" Squealed Painter.

"Boy, you sure do have a lot of friends, Thomas." Hefty replied.

"Both rail and non-rail contraptions." Added Handy.

"And they're very smurfy too." Put in Smurfette.

"Thank you, Smurfs." Said Thomas grandly, "And I'm glad you all like them too."

"**/SIGH\** And I like your friends too, Thomas." Grouchy whispered.

"I know you do, Grouchy." Said Thomas quietly, and he's still keeping it to himself.

And so on, Thomas and the Smurfs continued on with the tour around the Island of Sodor.

**/Song continues\**

**/Girl #1\:**  
IF WE TAKE OUR TIME  
WE CAN HAVE IT ALL

**/Girl #2\:**  
I DON'T THINK WERE  
GONNA MAKE IT ON OUR OWN

**/Chorus\:**  
TOGETHER WE CAN  
SHOOT THE MOON, STOP THE RAIN  
EVEN RIDE A HURRICANE  
IF WE WANNA

TOGETHER WE CAN  
WALK INTO SPACE  
SAVE THE HUMAN RACE  
DO YOU THINK WE OUGHTA? OUGHTA?

TOGETHER WE CAN!

**/Music and song stops\**

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

--

Meanwhile, James was still having the worst day of his life. During his truly hated job, he picked up more and more trucks at each station, and he now has a very long and heavy slow goods train, with a total of 12 trucks rattling behind him. And the worst part is, the troublesome trucks had been singing and teasing rudely at him all day long. James tried his best to ignore them, but the trucks just kept on going on and on and on at him all this time.

"I HATE slow goods! I HATE slow goods! I HATE slow goods!" Grumbled James.

Suddenly, the trucks kept on singing. "_A ROOT TOOT TOE, WE'RE GOING SLOW, AND STILL GROUCHY JAMES IS FEELING VERY LOW!_"

James grew crosser and crosser with his face getting redder and redder. And he couldn't hold his temper on for long now!

The trucks began singing once more. "_A REET TEET TEE, WE'RE SO FEISTY, AND WE TRUCKS LIKE TO MAKE JAMES VERY GROUCHY!_"

"THAT DOES IT!" Roared James, and he came to a screeching halt. "**/Brakes screeching\**"

"Ohh-hhh." Teased the first six trucks, "Looks like Grouchy James have had enough of us."

"Ready to surrender?" Said the last six trucks.

"NO!" Shouted James, "I'M READY TO DO… THIS!!" And he gave the trucks the biggest biff! "**/KA-BANG!\**"

"Ohhh! Ohhh!" Cried the trucks.

"THERE!" Fumed James, "IT'LL KEEP YOU ALL QUIET SO I CAN GET THIS DIRTY JOB OVER WITH!" And with an angry hiss of steam, he set off once more.

But, after James gave the trucks that biff, they were getting very cross. "Soooo," They grumbled, "Grouchy James doesn't want us to sing and tease him, huh? Fine. We'll do something much worse to him. It's time for Plan B, our most troublesome trick of all, the same one that we did to him 40 years ago. Heh, heh, heh." So they began making their plan by whispering to each other.

And James was unaware of it as he kept on chuffing along the main line, not knowing that the trucks were planning their most troublesome trick on him for bumping them so hard. And this will soon lead to dramatic changes when this happens, for Grouchy and James.

--

Back at the other far side of the main line, Thomas and the Smurfs were still enjoying themselves enormously. But up ahead, the #1 engine had to stop at a red signal.

"Unnh, not again!" Snapped Snappy, "What is it this time?!"

"It's because of this signal." Explained Thomas, "That's why I stopped."

"Gee, that is one strange looking signal." Replied Brainy.

"Who cares!" Shouted Snappy, "Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" He said orderly.

"I can't!" Thomas huffed impatiently, "It's red!"

"What?" Said Snappy puzzlingly, and this made him stop being pushy.

"And this smurfs for another explanation." Added Brainy.

"Well," Thomas puffed, "The kind of signals from your time period, had evolved into these new generation of signals. And this signal is built for trains." He said.

"Ooh." The Smurfs reacted.

"Whoa." Said Grouchy softly.

"Now Snappy, and you Smurfs, listen and look." Thomas began, "You see, when the signal is down and red, it means a train has to stop. And that signal right on top of it, it's half way up and yellow, it means a train has to slow down and proceed with caution. And finally, that signal right next to of it, it's up and green, it means a train can go and it's clear to proceed." He said as he finished.

"Whoa." Said the Smurfs, and they were very impressed. Even Grouchy.

"Now do you understand, Snappy?" Thomas puffed.

"Oh yes, Thomas." Snappy replied, "And I truly do."

"Well, good for you." Said Thomas grandly.

"But still," Added Snappy, "Why did we stop?"

"I don't know." Thomas said puzzlingly, "But we'll soon find out."

And they just found out now.

Suddenly, Spencer the Streamliner Engine, was speeding down the line with such speed. "Out of the way!" He shouted, "Royal train coming through!" And he sped passed Thomas and the Smurfs with a dash! "**/ZOOM!\**"

"WHOA!" Cried Thomas.

"WHOAAA!" Cried the Smurfs, and the force of the dash almost nearly knock themselves off of Thomas.

"Oops, sorry!" Spencer said sarcastically, "But I can't stop to chat, I'm on royal duty!" And with a dash, he disappeared.  
**/Spencer is a big silver tender engine\**

Thomas was cross. "Stuck-up silver show-off." He muttered.

"Wow, who's that very fast Engine?!" Surprised Hefty.

"That's Spencer." Huffed Thomas crossly, "And he's a no-good show-off, and he thinks that he's better than us."

"Well, thank smurfness that I'm not like him." Replied Vanity, "I'm not the kind of Smurf who boasts very unsmurfy. And, he doesn't even need a mirror for himself." He said unhappily.

"But don't worry," Thomas steamed, "Spencer does not live here, and he's not owned by the Sodor Railway. He belongs to a duke and duchess, which makes him a private Engine." He said.

"Well, at least you're still smurfy with that." Replied Snappy.

"Oh, I am." Said Thomas. "But still, his boastfulness really annoys us." He grumbled.

"Ohh, what an unsmurfy Engine!" Fumed Smurfette.

"I HATE Spencer, and his unsmurfy boastfulness!" Grouchy said negatively.

"So do me and my friends." Agreed Thomas.

Grouchy was pleased that Thomas had some things to hate. And he also likes when someone agrees with him.

"But on the bright side," Thomas puffed cheerfully, "Spencer's boastfulness does lead him to foolishness and misery."

"Now that's a thing to smurf at! Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk!" Chuckled Jokey.

"Yes. Yes it is." Thomas agreed.

Just then, the signal went up and turned green.

"Look!" Tooted Thomas, "The signal's up and green!"

"That means we can go!" Snappy Cheered.

"That's right!" Giggled Thomas, "Now, off we "smurf"!"

And with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The #1 engine set off feeling happy and grand. "Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off!" Puffed Thomas.

--

Along the line, Thomas and the Smurfs stumbled upon a beautiful evergreen forest.

"Sacre blue-green!" Squealed Painter, "Zhis forest iz zo smurfy for me to paint." And he got started right away.

"**/SIGH\ **It resmurfs us of our forest back at home." Sighed Smurfette.

Thomas was depressed. "Oh dear, every time I show them a sight, they get even more homesick." He said sadly to himself.

"Don't desmurf, Smurfette." Replied Sassette, "We'll smurf our way back home soon."

"I hope so." Said Smurfette doubtfully, and she and Sassette gave each other a cheerful hug. "But for now, I'll ensmurf mysmurf in this time period." She said happily.

This made Thomas very pleased. "Now that's the "smurfy" spirit." He chuffed to himself.

"Hmm." Pondered Brainy, of which he had something in his mind, "Something smurfs me about the forest."

"And what is that, Brainy?" Thomas puffed.

"Well, I think one of your friends is suppose to be in the forest." Said Brainy, "But who?"

"Well, can you guess who it is?" Quizzed Thomas.

Brainy thought hard. But suddenly, he was stumped. "Oh, smurfs! I don't know." He groaned.

"Well, I know who." Snappy replied.

"Oh really?" Brainy snorted, "Who?"

"Henry!" Said Snappy.

"Well Thomas," Brainy said to the #1 engine, "Is he right?"

"Yes!" Tooted Thomas, "It is Henry! And I'm sure he's still here." He puffed.

"Well, is he?" Wondered Hefty.

"**/Singing\ **I don't kno-oow." Sang Thomas, "Let's find out, shall we?" And he kept on chuffing along the line.

And wouldn't they know it, Henry is still indeed in the forest. The big green tender engine had stopped at a water tower taking on water. And he was very pleased to see the Smurfs again.

"Hello, Thomas. Hello, Smurfs." Whistled Henry.

"Hello, Henry." The Smurfs chimed.

"How things smurfing?" Greedy asked.

"It's "smurfy", thank you." Answered Henry.

Handy turned and he could see that Henry's flat-bed trucks are filled with fine cutted logs that he's taking to the timber yard.

"Wow, with all those logs, they're going to smurf a lot of things." Said Handy amazingly.

"Whoa, smurfy." Agreed Hefty.

"Gee, Henry." Brainy replied, "You sure smurfed a lot of logs."

But Henry didn't respond to Brainy.

"Umm, Henry?" Brainy called, "Didn't you smurf me what I just smurfed?"

But Henry still didn't respond.

Brainy was annoyed. "HENRY!" He shouted.

"SHH! Not so loud!" Hissed Thomas.

"But Henry's not resmurfing to me." Groaned Brainy.

"And the reason why," Thomas huffed, "He's having a peaceful moment now."

"What?" Brainy said confusingly.

"He's right, Brainy, look." Said Papa.

Brainy looked at Henry, and he could see that #3 engine was indeed having a quiet moment. And he could also see that Henry was looking at something.

"What's Henry smurfing at?" Wondered Brainy.

"He'z smurfing at… zhat." Painter said irresistibly as he pointed up.

And as Brainy looked at what Painter was pointing at, his mouth opened wide. "Bust my smurfs!" He said stunningly.

What the Smurfs were looking at on what Henry was also looking at, is a very tall tree, and that tree is the Tall Pine Tree.

Henry loves the Tall Pine Tree, it's his favorite tree of all on Sodor.

Now the Smurfs had seen everything. One of them spoke to Henry.

"Gosh, Henry." Clumsy spoke up, "That sure is one big tree there, yup."

"It is indeed, Clumsy." Henry puffed, "This is the Tall Pine Tree, and it's my all-time favorite tree on Sodor."

"You know, Henry." Papa replied, "We do too have a favorite tree back at home."

"Really?" Henry wheeshed, "What is it?"

"It's the Great Oak Tree." Hefty replied.

"And we smurf that tree for a very long time." Added Handy.

"That's wonderful." Puffed Henry happily, "I'm very pleased that you Smurfs have a tree of your own."

"Hmm, and do you like animals too, Henry?" Asked Snappy.

"Oh, yes." Henry answered, "In fact, I love everything in the forest, and this what makes this place my all-time favorite."

"**/Giggling\ **That means that smurfs you a nature-loving Engine." Sassette said sweetly.

"Yes, you can puff it that way." Chuckled Henry.

"Well, Henry." Snappy spoke up, "We have a friend back at home who loves nature too."

"How exciting!" Bubbled Henry, "Who is he?"

"His name is Natural." Replied Sassette, "But we Smurfs call him "Nat"."

"And he's a Smurfling like me and Sassette." Added Snappy.

"And he really is a nature-loving Smurfling, and he really cares for both animals and plants." Said Sassette.

"How wonderful!" Tooted Henry, "A Smurfling who has the same personality like me!"

"Wait, Henry." Hefty spoke up, "There's more."

"We have another friend that smurfs the same interest like you too." Handy added.

"Please, tell me!" Puffed Henry excitedly, "This is getting even more wonderful!"

"Ok. His name is Tracker." Greedy replied.

"And he likes to smurf on nature walks, and he smurfs a walking stick with him sometimes." Added Lazy.

"And lastly," Put in Jokey, "He can smurf the weather by smurfing with his nose."

"Well, freeze my firebox!" Said Henry grandly, "And I wish I would like to meet Nat and Tracker. And it's too bad that those two didn't come along with you, Smurfs." He wheeshed.

"Well, Henry." Papa said wisely, "As I smurfed to the other Engines from their wishes, at least those two are safe at our village from harm's way."

Henry had to agree, and he respected Papa's safety wishes.

Just then, some animals appeared around the Tall Pine Tree. There are some squirrels on the tree, and some bunnies on the ground.

Wild and Smoogle were amazed, and the two jumped off of Thomas and they raced towards the tree.

"Oh, dear!" Wheeshed Henry.

"Wild, Smoogle, where you two going?!" Thomas shouted.

"It's alright, you two." Papa chuckled, "They just want to smurf to those animals."

Thomas and Henry turned to the tree, and they and the Smurfs watched as the before-long-lost Smurf and Grandma's pet mammal began chattering to the animals. "**/Wild and Smoogle chattering\**"

The Smurfs do understand on what Wild and Smoogle were saying. But to Thomas and Henry, they don't.

"I wonder what they're puffing about?" Wondered Thomas.

"Peeps me." Said Henry.

"Oh, but we do." Giggled Smurfette.

"Well, whatever it is," Thomas puffed, "I'm sure it sounds splendid."

"And this is indeed the best moment during my peaceful time in the forest." Steamed Henry.

Suddenly, Thomas realized that the time had passed. So he called to Wild and Smoogle. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Wild! Smoogle! It's time to go!" He tooted.

Wild and Smoogle said good-bye to their new animal friends, and the two raced off and they jumped aboard Thomas.

"Well, I should get chuffing too." Henry whistled, "I have to take these logs to the timber yard."

"Yes, Henry. We undersmurf." Said Clumsy.

"Smurf you later, Henry." Chimed the Smurfs.

"And I'll "smurf" you later too, Smurfs." Said Henry, and with two toots from his whistle, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The #3 engine chuffed off to the timber yard.

And Thomas and the Smurfs set off along the main line to continue the tour on Sodor.

--

Further down the line, Thomas stopped at Wellsworth Station.

Brainy read the name on the station's sign. "We're now in, Wellsworth Station." He pronounced.

"Once again, Wellsworth's a smurfy name for this station." Vanity replied.

"Wellsworth?!" Handy said stunningly, "Hey, Edward's at Wellsworth!"

"But where is he? I don't smurf him." Wondered Hefty.

"He's over there, Smurfs." Said Thomas.

The Smurfs turned to their left, and there indeed is Edward.

"Hey, there he is!" Shouted Clumsy happily.

"Let's smurf hello to him." Said Snappy.

"I don't think so, Snappy." Thomas puffed seriously, "He looks very busy. Now it's not the right time." He said.

"Well, can we smurf him then?" Snappy said pleasingly.

"As in watch? Of course." Said Thomas grandly.

"Uh, so, what's he smurfing?" Wondered Clumsy.

"He's shunting trucks, Clumsy." Thomas puffed.

"Hmm, shunting. That word still smurfs me." Puzzled Brainy, "What does that mean anyway, Thomas?"

"Well, why don't you see it for yourself?" Suggested Thomas.

"Oh smurfy, another lesson to learn." Sniffed Brainy moaningly. But secretly, he does want to learn.

So the Smurfs sat down and they watched as Edward began shunting some trucks.

Edward puffed backwards and forwards as he sorted out some trucks to their proper sidings. First, he shunted some coal trucks,… slate trucks,… stone trucks,… flour trucks,… and fruits and vegetables trucks. Next, he shunted some fuel tanker trucks,… oil tanker trucks,… tar tanker trucks,… and milk tanker trucks. And then, he shunted some flat-bed trucks with bricks,… flat-bed trucks with steel,… and flat-bed trucks with timber. At long last, Edward had finished shunting the trucks into their proper sidings.

Edward was exhausted and he stopped to rest. "Phew! There's nothing like a great deal of shunting to make an old Engine feel young again." He puffed proudly.

Now the Smurfs had seen everything and they were very impressed with Edward.

"Wow, did everysmurf smurf that?" Amazed Handy.

"Yes." Replied Hefty, "Look at that way he smur… I mean, organize those trucks."

"So Thomas," Brainy said to the #1 engine, "Does shunting mean sorting and organizing?"

"That's correct, Brainy." Puffed Thomas grandly, "Shunting does mean the act of an Engine pulling or pushing rolling stock in process of sorting and organizing them."

Brainy couldn't help but beam proudly.

Papa noticed it. "I see you like this lesson, Brainy." He said cleverly.

"Papa Smurf." Blushed Brainy, and his face went pinker than ever.

And Thomas couldn't help but laugh. "**/Thomas laughing\**"

"Hey, Edward stopped smurfing." Replied Snappy, "Now can we smurf hello to him?"

"Yes, you may, Snappy." Chuckled Thomas.

Snappy and his fellow Smurfs turned to Edward. "Hello, Edward!" They called.

Edward heard them and he let out two toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

"Hey, Edward!" Handy shouted, "You're smurfing a smurfy job!"

"And smurf up the smurfy work!" Added Hefty.

"Thank you, Smurfs!" Whistled Edward.

"Alright now," Thomas puffed, "It's time to go."

The Smurfs again turned to Edward. "Smurfio, Edward!" They chimed.

"Cheerio, Smurfs!" Tooted Edward.

And with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" Thomas chuffed and puffed away.

--

After leaving Wellsworth Station, Thomas and the Smurfs stumbled upon a gigantic hill.

The Smurfs were amazed.

"Growling Gorillas!" Squealed Sassette.

"Gosh, that sure is one big hill!" Added Clumsy.

"You can smurf that again, Clumsy!" Put in Lazy.

"Incroyable, I'll ztart painting right now!" Said Painter excitedly.

"Well, this hill is indeed very big." Thomas puffed, "And this hill, is Gordon's Hill."

"Now why would they name a hill from one of your friends, Thomas?" Wondered Brainy.

"Funny you asked that, Brainy." Giggled Thomas. "You see, whenever Gordon pulls the express, he tries to climb up with all his might. But, when his express gets too heavy, he gets himself stuck." He said.

"What?!" Hefty shouted shockingly, "But Thomas, you smurfed me that Gordon is the strongest Engine on the Island of Sodor!"

"He is, Hefty." Thomas puffed truthfully, "But not on his very own hill. And I know you don't believe me, but it's true." He steamed.

But then, Hefty made a confession. "Well, to smurf you the truth, Thomas." He said as he hold his hands behind his back and kicked his foot, "Even though I am the strongest Smurf, but I always, all the time, do need some help too."

"And there's nothing embarrassing for needing a friend in need, Hefty." Said Papa wisely.

"Papa Smurf is right, Hefty." Agreed Thomas. "And even Gordon does need help from me and my friends." He tooted happily.

The other Smurfs all think so too.

Hefty beamed brightly and he could've been more proud.

Just then, Thomas and the Smurfs heard two familiar deep toots. "**/POOP! POOP!\**"

"Hey, look!" Hefty shouted as he turned, "Here comes Gordon!"

The other Smurfs turned around, and they and Hefty watched as Gordon began charging himself up the hill.

"Gang way!" Whistled Gordon, "Express train chuffing up the hill!"

"Hello, Gordon!" The Smurfs chimed.

"Hello, Smurfs!" Pooped Gordon, "But I still can't stop to chat, I have to finish my job first!" And he kept on chuffing up the hill with all his might.

But even though, just as Thomas said, and with a total of five coaches behind him, the express was too heavy. Gordon slowed down, and he came to a complete stop.

Gordon was cross. "Bother!" He grumbled.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Replied Thomas to Hefty.

"Yes, I do." Said Hefty, "And it smurfs like that Gordon will never finish his job."

"Not to worry, Hefty." Thomas steamed cheerfully, "All what Gordon needs, is some help from a bank engine."

"What's a bank engine?" Asked Hefty.

"A bank engine is a spare Engine that pushes heavy trains up on hills." Answered Thomas.

"Oh, I see." Said Hefty understandingly. "So, who's the bank engine?" He wondered.

"Wait and "smurf"." Puffed Thomas.

Then the Smurfs heard another two familiar toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

"Hey everysmurf," Handy shouted as he turned, "Look who it is!"

"It's Edward!" Squealed Sassette and Snappy.

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\** PEEP! PEEP! Hello again!" Whistled Edward.

"Edward?!" Hefty said surprisingly, "You're the bank engine?!"

"Sure am, Hefty!" Edward puffed.

"And he's just the right Engine to do it." Tooted Thomas.

"And the only one who's good at it too!" Added Gordon loudly.

"Well, Edward." Replied Hefty, "Smurf us what you smurf."

"You got it, Hefty." Chuckled Edward, "Well, here I go."

Edward gently buffered up to Gordon. He released some sand on the rails to prevent him from slipping. And very slowly, he began to push. "**/Sound of creaking\**" Edward huffed, and puffed, and chuffed, and at last, he started to push Gordon up the hill. And Thomas started chuffing along side with Edward.

The Smurfs were very impressed. Even Grouchy.

"Wow, look at him smurf." Commented Handy.

"Yes, no wonder Edward is the only Engine to smurf that job." Added Hefty.

"And don't smurfget, the only Engine who's smurfy at it too." Put in Brainy.

And secretly, Grouchy agreed too. "I love Edward's helpful job." He said to himself.

And so, Edward kept on pushing Gordon up to the top of the hill.

Everything was going fine and smoothly, until suddenly… "**/SCREECH!\**"

"OHHHHH!" Cried Edward, and he and Gordon came to a halt.

Edward slowly unbuffered himself away from Gordon. "Oh, my aching axles and gears." He groaned.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Concerned Handy.

"Are you ok?" Added Hefty.

"No, I'm not." Wheeshed Edward sadly, "And it's my aching parts, they're all getting out of date."

"But why?" Asked Handy and Hefty.

"Because," Answered Edward, "I'm the oldest Engine on the Island of Sodor."

"How could you be old?" Replied Snappy, "You smurf nothing like Papa Smurf or Grandpa Smurf."

"AHEM!" Hissed Papa and Grandpa.

"Oops! Uh, no offense Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf. **/Chuckling sheepishly\**" Snappy said nervously.

"**/SIGH\** Smurf taken, Snappy." Moaned Papa.

"Well, Snappy." Explained Thomas, "We Engines age by years of service, not by growth."

"Ohh." Understood Snappy.

"What's going on back there?!" Gordon shouted.

"Edward has a problem!" Handy shouted back.

"And I think this could smurf awhile!" Added Hefty loudly.

Now Gordon was even more cross. "Guess I was wrong about you, Edward!" He grumbled dreadfully, "You should just give yourself up, and the Fat Controller will find a replacement who is both useful, reliable, and not to mention very young too!"

But, Gordon was just pretending to be unsupportive to Edward. He knows that the #2 engine is indeed a very reliable and really useful Engine, even if he is a very old one.

But even though, Edward felt for Gordon's negative support. "I think Gordon's right." He wheeshed sadly, "Maybe I should give myself up to the scrap yard and sell my parts to the smelters."

"Umm, Thomas, what's the scrap yard?" Asked Handy dreadfully.

"Oooh." Shivered Thomas, "It's a horrid place where old and retired Engines go when their years of service have come to an end. And it's also for naughty and unuseful ones too." He wheeshed.

The Smurfs were terrified. Even Grouchy.

Now Handy and Hefty really felt sorry for Edward, and the two best friends started to think of a way to help the mid-size blue tender engine.

Just then, an idea flew through Hefty's head. "Psst, Handy." He called to the inventor Smurf.

"What is it, Hefty?" Replied Handy.

Hefty whispered his idea to Handy in his ear. "**/Hefty whispering\**"

"Smurfy idea, Hefty." Handy agreed, and he and Hefty turned to Edward.

"You know, Edward." Handy spoke up, "Your worthlessness reminds us of a friend of ours back at home."

"I beg your pardon?" Edward puffed puzzlingly.

"It's true." Hefty replied, "His name is Weakling, and he once had a very low self-esteem feeling, and he thinks he's unuseful."

"And your point is?" Edward wheeshed.

"Well, Papa Smurf explained to us that Weakling has no confidence." Said Handy, "So he smurfed him a special reliever called "Can Do It Cream"."

"But, it's really smurfberry jam." Whispered Hefty to Edward.

"Then what happened?" Edward steamed eagerly.

"Well, in the end," Handy said as he finished, "Weakling had smurfed his own willpower and strength, and he had prove to us that he's indeed a really reliable and useful Smurf. And which he is now at our home village." He said happily.

Edward was very impressed. "Wow. He really is a very reliable and useful Smurf." He said, "But, I don't think confidence will help on an old Engine like me."

"Well, Edward." Papa spoke up, "The kind of confidence you need, is some Smurf confidence."

"Smurf confidence?" Confused Edward.

Papa turned to Handy. "Here Handy, take my magic sack." And he handed it to the carpenter Smurf.

"Uh, thanks, Papa Smurf." Said Handy puzzlingly, "But, I don't follow."

Papa whispered to Handy about his plan. "**/Papa whispering\**"

"Ooh, smurfy." Agreed Handy.

So Handy jumped off of Thomas, landed on the rail bed, and he began to look under Edward.

Edward watched nervously as Handy started to look under and behind his wheels.

Then Handy suddenly find the right spot to began Papa's plan. He reached into the magic sack, scooped up a handful of magic powder, and then he started to chant these magic works. "_OH GREAT MAGIC THAT ALWAYS SMURFS SO SWELL, HANDY SMURF SAYS, SMURF EDWARD WELL! ALAKA-SMURF!_" And a gust of wind blew the powder off of Handy's hand, and it blew right towards the parts under Edward.

Thomas and Edward were amazed.

But Edward was puzzled, "Is that it?" He steamed, "I don't feel anything."

"Well, why don't you smurf a little?" Suggested Papa.

Handy jumped right back aboard Thomas.

And then, as Papa instructed, Edward moved a little.

Suddenly, Edward was surprised. "Pumping pistons!" He tooted, "I don't feel any aches!"

"And that my blue friend, is what Smurf confidence is all about." Said Papa grandly.

"Now you can push Gordon up the hill again!" Thomas puffed cheerfully.

"Well, ok." Edward said anxiously, "Here goes nothing." And he rebuffered up to Gordon.

Edward pushed and puffed, and puffed and pushed with all his might! "**/Sound of creaking\**" And once again, Gordon began to move. Thomas chuffed along side with Edward.

And the Smurfs cheered Edward on.

"Go on, Edward! You can smurf it!" Shouted Handy.

"Keep on smurfing with all your might!" Added Hefty.

"Go Edward, go Edward, smurf, smurf, smurf!" Cheered Snappy and Sassette.

"Go, Edward!" Said the other Smurfs.

And even Grouchy cheered Edward on. "You can smurf it, Edward." He said softly, "I know you can."

Edward felt a lot of pride. "I will do it! I will do it! I will do it!" He panted.

Edward kept on going. His pistons pumped, his gears roared, and his axles ached. But at long last, he pushed Gordon all the way to the top of the hill!

"**/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP! PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\** I've done it! I've done it! I've done it!" Whistled Edward.

"Yay! You smurfed it, Edward!" Cheered Handy.

"Three cheers for Edward!" Added Hefty.

"Hip-hip-hurray! Hip-hip-hurray! Hip-hip-hurray!" Cheered the Smurfs, and even Grouchy cheered but softly.

And Thomas let out three cheerful toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Edward was exhausted, but he felt so proud that his boiler would burst.

"Well done, Edward!" Gordon tooted, "I knew you can it! And about what I said?" He added.

"Yes, Gordon?" Edward wheeshed curiously.

"Just… kidding!" Laughed Gordon.

"Oh, Gordon you sly Engine you!" Blushed Edward, and he felt so silly for falling for Gordon's negative remark.

And Thomas and the Smurfs couldn't help but giggle. "**/Everyone giggling\**"

Even Edward had to giggle. "**/Edward giggling\**"

"Well, I better get chuffing!" Whistled Gordon, "And make up for lost time!"

"Alright, Gordon!" Hefty called.

"Smurf you later, Gordon!" The Smurfs chimed.

"And I'll "smurf" you all later too, Smurfs!" Said Gordon, and with two toots, "**/POOP! POOP!\**" The #4 engine chuffed away as quickly as he could.

Edward turned to the Smurfs. "Thank you all for supporting me." He said gratefully, "And thank you for helping me, Handy."

"Actually, it was all Papa Smurf's idea." Handy giggled truthfully.

"Well then, thank you, Papa Smurf." Puffed Edward happily.

"My smurfy pleasure, Edward." Said Papa grandly. "After all, us "elders" must smurf together." He said as he winked.

"You puff that right, Papa Smurf." Chuckled Edward.

"But Papa Smurf," Remarked Brainy, "I still thought you smurf that you only smurf your magic sack in case of a real emergency."

"And again, I know what I smurf, Brainy." Papa groaned sternly, "But this is more like "helping a friend" emergency."

"Oh, right." Said Brainy, of which he's still not feeling comfortable about it.

"And Handy," Edward puffed, "I want to thank you and Hefty for telling me about your friend, and I really wish I would like to meet Weakling. And it's too bad that he didn't come along with you, Smurfs." He said disappointingly.

"Well first, you're welcome, Edward." Replied Handy.

"And second, like Papa Smurf smurfed to the other Engines from their wishes," Added Hefty, "At least he's safe at our home village from harm's way."

"Well I can't argue about that anyway." Said Edward wisely, and he respected Papa's safety wishes.

"And let me just smurf," Hefty remarked, "That I'm really glad that Gordon is not like Tuffy at all."

"Who's Tuffy, Hefty?" Wondered Thomas.

"Oh, Tuffy's a friend of mine." Sighed Hefty, "And he smurfs on smurfing that he's the toughest of all."

"But he's not, isn't he?" Puffed Thomas.

"Well, just a little." Said Hefty honestly, "But it does smurf him to foolishness anyway."

"Now there's something to laugh at!" Chuckled Thomas.

"And one more thing, Hefty." Edward spoke up, "Toughness is definitely not our style and attitude on the Island of Sodor."

"Well, I'm glad to smurf that." Said Hefty in relief.

"Well, I better puff back to Wellsworth Station." Edward tooted, "In case some other Engine needs pushing up on Gordon's Hill."

"And we undersmurf completely." Handy said grandly.

"Smurf you later, Edward." The Smurfs chimed.

"And I'll "smurf" you all later too, Smurfs." Whistled Edward, and with a happy wheesh of steam, the #2 engine chuffed slowly back to Wellsworth Station.

And Thomas set off once more along the main line.

"Umm, Smurfs?" Thomas replied, "I think you all better "smurf" on to your hats."

"And why?" Confused the Smurfs.

"Because…" Thomas puffed excitedly, and then he shouted. "WE'RE GOING DOWN HILL!" He whistled.

"BUST OUR SMURFS!" The Smurfs yelled as they looked down the hill.

And with such speed, Thomas thundered down the hill. "WHEEEE!" He whistled.

"WHOAAAA!" The Smurfs screamed, and even Grouchy was enjoying it.

And in a flash, Thomas sped away from Gordon's Hill.

--

After descending from Gordon's Hill, Thomas stopped at a nearby water tower. His tanks were now running low on water.

"Phew!" Thomas puffed, "I'm getting thirsty."

"Now that's a reason why we stopped." Said Snappy.

"Can you Smurfs do me a favor?" Thomas steamed pleasingly.

"Of course, Thomas." Replied Hefty, "What is it?"

"First," Thomas instructed, "Open my right tank cap."

And with his strength, Hefty opened Thomas' right tank cap.

Some of the other Smurfs looked inside of Thomas' right water tank.

"Whoa, you're smurfing low on water, Thomas." Remarked Greedy.

"I know, Greedy." Thomas replied, "And here's the second part, I would like some volunteers to pull down the hose from this water tower."

"I'll help." Handy volunteered.

"Smurf me in." Added Hefty.

"Uh, me too." Put in Clumsy.

"And I'll smurf here while I monitor." Said Brainy.

Handy and Hefty climbed up to the releasing point of the water tower. And Clumsy grabbed onto the cord of the ending point of the hose.

"Ok, Clumsy." Brainy began instructing, "Smurf it right here."

"Uh, got it, Brainy." Remarked Clumsy, and he carefully moved the hose.

But suddenly, Clumsy as usual, tripped and let go of the hose. "Whoops!" He cried.

And the hose landed on top of Brainy's head. "**/BONK!\ **OW! Clum-sy!" He shouted, "On the water tank, not me!"

"Oops, sorry, Brainy." Said Clumsy sheepishly.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Thomas, "Now that's funny!"

"And I smurf so too!" Added Jokey, and he too had to laugh. "**/Jokey laughing hardly\**"

Even the other Smurfs had to laugh. "**/Smurfs laughing\**"

And especially Grouchy, but just a giggle. "**/Grouchy giggling\**"

Brainy was furious. "Oh, smurfs! And as Thomas and his friends would smurf, bother!" He grumbled.

But in no time, Clumsy managed to place the ending point of the hose right onto Thomas' right water tank.

"Ok, you two," Thomas called to Handy and Hefty, "Release the water!"

Handy and Hefty opened the faucet.

And in no time, Thomas was now having his drink.

"Ah, much better." Thomas wheeshed relaxingly. "And thank you four for volunteering." He said thankfully.

"You're welcome, Thomas." Said Handy and Hefty gratefully.

"And our smurfy pleasure too." Added Brainy and Clumsy.

But, as Thomas was enjoying his drink, he started to think. He was thinking on what it would be like to go to the Smurf village. Visiting the other Smurfs, helping each other out, and some other smurfy things. And just then, Thomas' thinking emotion, had changed into a daydreaming one. And that was something that Thomas wants to make his dream come true. But even though, it's very impossible.

Thomas let out a sigh. "**/SIGH\ **Oh, well." He wheeshed.

The Smurfs couldn't help but notice.

"Thomas, is something unsmurfy?" Asked Smurfette.

"What? Oh, no, there isn't." Thomas answered.

"Now Thomas," Said Vanity cleverly, "We now know you very well."

"Now, is there something that you would like to smurf to us?" Added Lazy.

"Oh, alright, you got me." Thomas puffed sternly, "I was just daydreaming."

"About what?" Wondered Painter.

"Well," Thomas said timidly, "I was daydreaming about on what's it like for me and my friends to visit the Smurf village."

"Ohh." Understood the Smurfs.

"I know." Thomas replied, "And that would be a dream come true. But, it's impossible." He said sadly.

"Oh, Thomas." Handy said caringly, "And we know just how you smurf."

"And you're right, it is impossible." Said Brainy disappointingly.

"But smurfing of dreams," Smurfette spoke up, "We have a friend that smurfs the same feelings as you, Thomas."

"Oh, please, tell me." Said Thomas as he tried to cheer himself up.

"Well, alright." Smurfette began, "His name is Dreamy, and he always dream of other places and other things."

"And did his dreams really came true?" Thomas asked eagerly.

"Well, sometimes yes and sometimes no." Brainy answered honestly.

"But, it's mostly yes." Papa added, "And his dreams smurfing true is what smurfing him a really useful Smurf."

"Well, flatten my funnel." Said Thomas feeling better, "And I really wish I would like to meet Dreamy."

"But like you said, Papa Smurf." Thomas said to the village leader, "He's safe at your village from harm's way, and I respect your safety wishes."

"Yes, Thomas." Chuckled Papa, "And thank you."

"And there's one more question that I had to ask." Thomas replied.

"And what is that?" Replied Papa.

"How many of you Smurfs are there?" Asked Thomas.

"Well," Answered Papa, "Let's just smurf, there are 105 of us."

"105?!" Gasped Thomas, "Whoa, now that's a lot of Smurfs!"

"Now, for our question:" Said Brainy, "How many Engines are there on this island?"

"Well, just 35." Answered Thomas, "But still, when the island gets all puffed up with too much work, Sodor will keep on getting new Engines."

"Wow." Said the Smurfs amazingly.

"And golly," Clumsy spoke up, "What would Dreamy smurf when we smurf him about the Island of Sodor?"

"Oh, we can smurf a wild guess." Said Grandpa.

And sadly, Grouchy's only wish to come true, is to find James and apologize to him sincerely. But he's afraid that his time had run out.

At last, Thomas' water tanks were all filled up.

"Ok, I'm all full." Thomas called to Handy and Hefty.

Handy and Hefty closed the faucet, and the two jumped back aboard Thomas. And Clumsy pulled the cord with the hose away from Thomas. And Brainy gently closed Thomas' right tank cap.

"Boy, you steam engines sure smurf on a lot of water, Thomas." Greedy remarked.

"Well, Greedy." Thomas explained, "That's what makes us huff and puff around the island."

"Uh-oh." Handy said as he had a silly thought, "But all my rail-smurfer could smurf on is only coal."

"Oh, that won't do." Thomas wheeshed, "'Cause all your rail-smurfer could puff out is just smoke."

"I know, and how silly of me." Said Handy.

"And I still HATE smoke!" Said Grouchy.

"Oh well." Thomas tooted, "Let's keep going, shall we?"

"Still smurf the way, Thomas!" Said Snappy happily.

"Oui, allons-y, Monsieur Thomas!" Painter cheered.

"You got it, you two!" Whistled Thomas, and he began chuffing off.

But just as Thomas started to move, till all of a sudden, he and the Smurfs heard a screeching loud noise with someone whistling and shouting in distress! "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\ **HEEEEEEELP!"

"**/Thomas and the Smurfs gasping\**"

--

(Acela Smurf7): Uh-oh! Who's the Engine in trouble?! I think there's something that you don't want to puff and smurf!

Fun facts: From Thomas and Friends.  
1: Here are two English ways to say a spare engine that pushes heavy trains up on grades. In British, it's called a "bank engine", in American, it's called a "helper engine".  
2: Henry's love for the forest and the Tall Pine Tree can be traced back from the Season 3 episode: Henry's Forest, and the Season 9 episode: Henry And The Flagpole. (And you can see these episodes on Youtube or on any other video websites)

From The Smurfs.  
1: Weakling's only appearance is on Season 3 with one episode, and that is: A Little Smurf Confidence.  
2: Hefty's fear of heights can be traced back from the Season 4 episode: A Circus For Baby.  
(And you can see these episodes on Youku or on any other video websites)

Quiz: Background song #3. This one is a music group, and their name is the same as the title of the movie, who are they? And take your time.


	11. Chapter 10: Of Accidents And Friendships

Chapter 10: Of Accidents And Friendships (And The Story/Life Of Grouchy)

Bonus: Two episode clips of The Smurfs, one from Season 3 and one from Season 9.

Here's what we smurf and puff off from the second part of our previous adventure. First, James was still having the worst day of his life, and it's because the troublesome trucks had been singing and teasing rudely at him all day. So the #5 engine countered back by giving the trucks the biggest biff. But even though, that biff made the trucks very cross, and they were planning their revenge on James for bumping them so hard. And James was unaware of the danger that the trucks had in store for him. But when this happens, this will lead to dramatic changes, for Grouchy and James. Next, Thomas was still giving the Smurfs the tour of the Island of Sodor, and they're indeed still enjoying it enormously by seeing more of the sights on the island, even stubborn Grouchy. And during the tour, Thomas had introduced the Smurfs to more of his friends, both rail… and non-rail contraptions. And the little blue time-travelers had met their first diesel engine, Mavis. And also, Thomas and the Smurfs had met along with Henry, Edward, and Gordon. And last, after rocketing from Gordon's Hill, Thomas stopped to rest and had a drink. But while resting, Thomas was daydreaming about him and his friends visiting the Smurf village and it was his dream come true, but though, he knows that it's impossible. But the Smurfs know how Thomas feels and they cheered him up, and in no time, the #1 engine felt much better. And now, after Thomas had finished his drink and was about to leave, till all of a sudden, he and the Smurfs heard a screeching loud noise with someone whistling and shouting in distress! "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\ **HEEEEEEELP!" "**/Thomas and the Smurfs gasping\**" Now you all are saying is; who's the Engine in trouble?! Let's smurf and puff out now!

--

"**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\ **HEEEEEEELP!"

"**/Thomas and the Smurfs gasping\**"

The screeching loud noise with someone whistling and shouting in distress made Thomas and the Smurfs jumped.

"Smurfen my smurf!" Brainy gasped, "Who, or what is that?!"

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\** HELP! HELP!"

"**/Brakes screeching\**"

"I don't know!" Shouted Hefty, "And that loud noise is smurfing the other noises!"

"ONCE AGAIN, I HATE LOUD NOISES!" Yelled Grouchy.

Suddenly, the noises were getting closer and louder to Thomas.

"**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\** HELP ME!"

"Well, I think I know who it is!" Jolted Thomas.

"Well, who?!" The Smurfs shouted frantically.

"HEEEEEEELP! **/PEEEEEEEEEEEP! PEEP!\**"

"Look behind you, Smurfs!" Said Thomas loudly.

The Smurfs turned back as the noises grew louder and louder. And they could see a familiar figure coming in much too fast.

"Who is that smurfing so fast?!" Handy remarked loudly.

But as the figure was revealed, the Smurfs opened their mouths wide and they gasped.

"SACRE TGV!" Painter gasped, "It'z… It'z…!"

"**/GASP\** JAMES!" Said Grouchy shockingly. And he was right!

It is James, and he was going faster than ever before. Sparks were flying out between his brakes and wheels. "**/Brakes still screeching\**" And he was whistling in a very frightening way. "**/PEEP-PEEP! PEEEEEEP! PEEEEEEP! PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\**"

"JAMES!" Cried Thomas.

"THE TRUCKS ARE PUSHING ME!" Whistled James, "MY BRAKES ARE ON FIRE, AND I CAN'T STOP!"

And sure enough, the trucks were banging their buffers at each other forward, giving the force of the pushing all the way to James.

Grouchy was extremely horrified of what he's seeing, and his whole body was stood frozen like Painter's hero statue and counterpart from Ancient Rome, Grouchus Smurfus.

Suddenly, the troublesome trucks started shouting. "ON! ON! ON!" They yelled.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Shouted James.

"NO WE WON'T! NO WE WON'T! NO WE WON'T!" Laughed the trucks.

"I HATE "ON! ON! ON!"!" Said Grouchy, "AND NO WE WON'T THREE TIMES!"

James sped passed Thomas and the Smurfs with a dash. "**/ZOOM!\**"

"It's déjà vu all over again!" Cried Thomas.

"You can smurf zhat again, Monsieur Thomas!" Said Painter.

"NOW," The trucks cackled, "TIME FOR OUR BAD DEED! THROW HIM OFF THE RAILS, DIFFICULT BEND FULL SPEED AHEAD!!" They yelled.

"OH, NO!" Whistled James, "**/PEEEEP-PEEEEP-PEEEEP!\ **HELP! HELP! HEEEEEEELP!!"

Thomas and the Smurfs watched terrifyingly as James sped down the line and disappeared with one final shout and whistle in distress. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **HEEEEEEELP!"

"**/Screeching brakes fading away\**"

"Thomas?!" Squealed Jokey terrifyingly, "Is that a…?!"

"Yes, Jokey!" Tooted Thomas, "That's one of the troublesome trucks' troublesome trick, the runaway train!"

"I HATE THE RUNAWAY TRAIN!" Said Grouchy, "NOT WITH JAMES IN IT!"

"And did you smurf how fast James was smurfing?!" Added Handy.

"And according to my smurfculations," Replied Brainy, "James smurfed on with a smurfing speed of 125 mph!"

"That's way too much!" Gasped Thomas, "An average mid-size tender engine like James is only capable of having the speed of at least 100 mah!"

"Oh, smurfs!" Said the Smurfs.

"Now one question:" Vanity spoke up frantically, "Where is James smurfing?!"

"CINDERS AND ASHES!" Cried Thomas, "There's a difficult bend further down the line!"

"Then what are we smurfing for?!" Said Grouchy desperately, "Let's get smurfing!"

The Smurfs were surprised, but they and Thomas knew that the now-not-so-grouchy Smurf was right.

"Come on!" Tooted Thomas, "Let's go see how much damage it caused!"

And with his boiler bubbling rapidly, Thomas with the Smurfs aboard, set off after James as fast as he could.

--

When Thomas arrived at the difficult bend, he already knew that this would happen.

And to the Smurfs, they could not believe their eyes. What they're seeing, is the most horrifying sight that they never see before. All of them let out their shocking comments.

**/Grandpa\: **"SMURF-A-ROONIE!"

**/Papa\:** "GREAT SMURFS!"

**/Smurfette\: **"OH MY SMURFNESS!"

**/Sassette\:** "FALLING FALCONS!"

**/Snappy\: **"SMURF-A-ROO!"

**/Brainy\:** "QUOTING QUOTATIONS!"

**/Clumsy\:** "GOLLY NO!"

**/Greedy\:** "SUGAR AND SPICE!"

**/Handy\:** "OH MY KNOTS AND BOLTS!"

**/Hefty\:** "MUSCLES AND SPORTS!"

**/Jokey\: **"THIS IS SMURFTAINLY NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"

**/Lazy\:** "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

**/Vanity\: **"OH THE UNSMURFY!"

**/Painter\: **"SACRE DIZAZTER!"

**/Baby\:** "**/Screaming in horror\**"

**/Wild and Smoogle\:** "**/Chattering in horror\**"

And all Grouchy could say is this. "Oh, no. What have I smurfed?" He said sadly.

Believe it or not, but it's true. James had hit the difficult bend and he was derailed. Six of his trucks were also derailed, while the remaining six trucks and brake van were still on the rails. And this is by far the worst accident of all on Sodor.

"And that, my little blue friends," Thomas wheeshed sadly, "Is what a derailment looks like."

"Oh, no." Sorrowed the Smurfs.

And Thomas was devastated. "James, can you hear me? Say something." He wheeshed.

James responded back with a rasp. "Help… me. **/Coughing\**" He wheezed weakly.

James wasn't hurt, but all that screaming and shouting almost cost the loss of his voice.

"Don't try to speak, James." Said Thomas helpfully, "Let your voice rest."

But, James wasn't alone.

There on the right side of Thomas, is another Engine and friend of Thomas. Molly the Yellow Engine, of which she's the same size and type as James, had seen the whole thing, and she looked horrified.

"Thomas!" Molly cried, "I just saw James chuffing in fast and he came off the rails right before my eyes!"

"Oh, the horror!" Wheeshed Thomas devastatingly.

Then Molly noticed the Smurfs. "You must be the Smurfs!" She tooted, "Emily told me everything about you all!"

"Who are you?" Replied Smurfette.

"I'm Molly." She puffed.

"Well, it's smurfy to smurf you." Said Sassette politely, "But now it's not the right time for something like this."

"I agree." Said Molly, "We've got to do something to get James back on the rails."

And everyone also agreed.

"And this time, we're not going to tell the Fat Controller." Said Thomas.

Grouchy looked all over the disaster sight. He had never seen such a horrible sight like this before. Now he turned to James. He could see that the mid-size red tender engine was laying left side on the ground. And he could see smoking fumes coming out of his brakes. And there's something that Grouchy could also see. He could see that James was looking very heartsore. This made Grouchy feeling in grief and even more miserable, and he's getting a stabbing feeling that was growing inside of himself.

Grouchy was heartbroken. "I hate smurfing this unsmurfy sight." He said sadly with his voice cracking, "Not with James in it, and it's all because of… me."

**/Background song #4 plays and starts\**

**/Girl (solo)\:**  
NOW I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A FAIRYTALE  
AND DREAMS ARE MEANT FOR SLEEPING

AND WISHES ON A STAR  
JUST DON'T COME TRUE

AND NOW EVEN I CAN TELL  
THAT I CONFUSED MY FEELINGS WITH THE TRUTH

BECAUSE I LIKED THE VIEW  
WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I COULD BE SO BLIND  
IT'S LIKE YOU WERE FLOATING

WHILE I WAS FALLING  
AND I DIDN'T MIND

**/Music continues\**

Suddenly, a tear came out of James' eye. He was very frighten when he let his trucks runaway, just like from his second accident. And even worse, and on this date, this is James' third accident that involves the job that he really and truly hates.

And after seeing that scene, a tear came out of Grouchy's eye as well. "It's all my fault." He said sadly, "And I'm… I'm… I'm… sorry, James. And I hope that you'll forgive me."

**/Song continues\**

**/Girl (solo)\:**  
BECAUSE I LIKE THE VIEW  
OOOH HOO HOO

I THOUGHT YOU FELT IT TOO  
WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU

**/Music and song stops\**

**--**

As the Smurfs looked all over the disaster sight, Molly already thought of some suggestions to fix the problem.

"There's not much time." Molly puffed, "I'll go get Rocky."  
**/Rocky is a breakdown crane\**

"No can do." Wheeshed Thomas, "He's at the repair yard for maintenance."

"What about Harvey?" Suggested Molly.  
**/Harvey is a small burgundy tank engine with a crane arm mounted on top of his boiler and he carries the #27 in it\**

"You know he's too little to do this job." Thomas disagreed.

"The breakdown train?" Molly suggested again.

"Murdoch will be using it for his other job." Said Thomas upsettingly.

"So there's nothing left? So we just leave James like this?" Said Molly sadly.

"I'm afraid so." Sorrowed Thomas.

And the two Engines felt helpless and sad. The Smurfs felt in grief for their helplessness and sorrowfulness. Especially Grouchy for James.

But just then, a voice spoke up. "Don't worry, smurf everything to me."

Thomas looked up, and it was Papa who spoken up.

"But what can you do, Papa Smurf?" Said Thomas puzzlingly.

"With… magic." Said Papa as he hold up his magic sack.

"Oh, of course!" Tooted Thomas in relief.

"Magic?!" Surprised Molly.

"Yes, magic!" Puffed Thomas, "Papa Smurf, well Handy did it mostly, used his magic to help Edward push Gordon up the hill."

"Amazing!" Said Molly amazingly, "But, will it work?"

"Just watch and be amazed." Thomas tooted, and he turned to Papa. "Alright, Papa Smurf. "Smurf" your stuff." He said happily.

"It will be my smurfy pleasure." Said Papa grandly.

"Um, Papa Smurf?" Brainy spoke up, "Now is this an..."

"Yes, Brainy." Interrupted Papa, "This is an emergency, a REAL emergency."

"And I knew you're going to smurf that too." Said Brainy, and he backed away and kept himself quiet.

Papa then turned and stood still at the edge of Thomas' left water tank. But then, he felt somebody holding his hand. As he turned around, it was Grouchy who's holding his hand.

Grouchy was sad. "Please, Papa Smurf." He said softly, "I really want to apologize to James. So, please…"

Before Grouchy could say something, Papa smiled and he placed his hand on Grouchy's left shoulder.

"Now don't you worry, Grouchy." Said Papa wisely, "I'll smurf this up in no time, and I'm sure that James will forgive you."

Grouchy grinned a little grin and he slowly backed away. Smurfette stepped beside Grouchy and she placed her hands on him to calm the mix-emotional Smurf down.

Papa turned back to the disaster sight. First, he turned his attention to the derailed trucks. So Papa stood still and he took a deep breath. "**/Inhale, exhale\**" And then, he reached into his magic sack, scooped up a handful of magic powder, and he began to chant these magic words. "_OH GREAT MAGIC THAT SMURFS WITH LACK, PAPA SMURF SAYS, SMURF THE TRUCKS BACK ON THE TRACK! PRESTO SMURFO!_" And a gust of wind blew the powder off of Papa's hand, and it blew right onto the derailed trucks.

"_PRESTO SMURFO!_" Chanted Papa

Then suddenly, one by one, the trucks began to float up in the air.

Thomas was amazed, but Molly was very surprised. Even James.

With his hand to guide, Papa slowly and carefully moved and lowered down the trucks.

And with the sound of metal to metal, "**/CLING! 6X\**" The trucks were again back on the rails.

"Amazing!" Gasped Molly.

But James was still unable to speak.

"See? I told you so." Puffed Thomas.

"Now, for James." Said Papa as turned to the #5 engine.

And this is what Grouchy's been waiting for.

And once again, Papa reached into his magic sack, scooped up a handful of magic powder, and again he began to chant these other magic words. "_OH GREAT MAGIC THAT NEVER FAILS, PAPA SMURF SAYS, SMURF JAMES BACK ON THE RAILS! SMURFA KADIRBRA!_" And again, a gust of wind blew the powder off of Papa's hand, and it blew right onto James.

James could not believe on what he's seeing, and he felt glad that he's getting back on the rails with the help of Papa's magic.

"_SMURFA KADIRBRA!_" Papa chanted again.

Suddenly, James could feel himself being lifted, and he's now once again standing straight.

And again, with his hand to guide, Papa began to lift James slowly and carefully off the ground.

At last, James' voice was fully recovered and he was able to speak again. "B-B-Bust… my… b-b-buffers!" He stuttered, but was very surprised.

"Unbelievable!" Surprised Molly.

"It's like being lifted by an invisible crane!" Said Thomas amazingly.

Grouchy anxiously watched as Papa use his hand to guide James slowly and carefully back on the rails.

"Ohhh." Moaned James, he's now getting the feeling that Papa would miss his aim.

"Just smurf on, James!" Handy shouted cheerfully.

"It'll be all over soon!" Said Hefty faithfully.

But James was still wasn't sure.

But suddenly, with the sound of metal to metal, "**/CLANG!\**" James was once again back on the rails!

"HURRAY!" Whistled Thomas and Molly, and they let out three joyful toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

"YAY!" Cheered the Smurfs.

And even James let out some joyful toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

And Grouchy was very happy to see James back on the rails also.

James turned to Papa and he thanked him. "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf!" He said gratefully, "Thank you!"

"The smurfy pleasure is all mine, my red friend." Said Papa grandly.

"Alright, Grouchy." Smurfette said encouragingly, "Now's your chance, go smurf to him."

And with bravery, Grouchy walked towards the edge of Thomas' left water tank.

But James could see him approaching.

Grouchy stopped, and just as he was about to say something, James yelled at him.

"YOU!" James shouted, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He's now and still very cross at Grouchy.

"**/GASP\**" Grouchy gasped and jumped back when James yelled at him.

"James, what are you talking about?!" Wheeshed Thomas stunningly.

"GROUCHY'S THE ONE THAT CAUSED MY THIRD WORST ACCIDENT TO HAPPEN!" Accused James as he shouted.

"Now James," Said Brainy, "Before you smurf into any conclusions, I think we should start by listening the whole story from you, starting from the way beginning. And that's what Papa Smurf would always say." He said as he lifts his index finger.

"For once, Brainy is right." Hefty agreed.

"Me too." Said Handy.

And the other Smurfs also agreed. Even Thomas and Molly.

And deep down in his boiler, James knew that Brainy was right also and he calmed himself down.

"Now, James." Papa replied, "Tell us all about your very unsmurfy day, from the way beginning."

So James took a deep breath, "**/Inhale, exhale\**" And he began to tell his story.

"It all started when I arrived at Brendam Docks." James said as he began, "While I was looking for my slow goods train, I could see the other Engines have very important jobs, and it makes me so jealous that I want to do one of those jobs. Then suddenly, Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert could see me coming, and those three "Dirty Diesels" started teasing me, but I just ignored them and kept on chuffing. At last, I reached the main dock, where my slow goods train is there waiting. Salty had shunted my trucks into place, and Cranky was still loading the goods onto my trucks. Then Salty could see that I'm not very happy at all, so he tried to cheer me up by having a conversation with me, but I decided not to get myself involve in it. But Salty already figured out that I was having a very bad day. And after I finished my conversation with Salty, he told me this: "_Don't worry. I assure your day will turn up right._". And I doubted it, and even though, I was not cheered up, and I was still feeling very miserable."

"Ohhh." Said the Smurfs feeling sorry.

"Uh-oh." Said Grouchy nervously.

"Then what happened next, James?" Thomas puffed.

"Oh, bother!" Moaned James, "Here's the part that made my day much worse!"

"Oh, smurfs." Grouchy trembled, of which he's now feeling much guiltier than ever.

"After Salty had left," James continued, "The trucks started laughing, and I was so cross that I told them to stop, but they didn't, so I gave them a bump. Then Cranky joined in with the fun, and you all wouldn't believe what he just called me!" Then he stopped.

"What did Cranky call you, James?" Wondered Molly.

James' face went pink like a rose. "He called me…" He stuttered, "H-H-He c-called me…"

"What, what, what?! He smurfed you what?!" Snappy said impatiently.

"HE CALLED ME "GROUCHY JAMES"!" James shouted, "THERE, YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"**/Laughing\ **Grouchy James?!" Jokey laughed, "Now that's a smurfy nickname! And I bet you were really grouchy all this time!" He teased.

James went pinker than ever.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL, JOKEY SMURF!" The Smurfs said furiously, and one of them gave the cheeky Smurf the toss.

And Jokey landed hard on top of Thomas' cab. "**/BONK!\ **Well, I thought it was funny. Ohh." He moaned.

Brainy was glad that it wasn't him getting the toss.

And Grouchy really felt sorry for James, including getting that nickname Cranky had called him.

"Sorry about that, James." Hefty replied.

"Please, continue." Said Smurfette.

So James continued on. "After I left Brendam Docks," He puffed, "I got started on doing my most hated job, with the trucks singing and teasing rudely at me all day. During my much worse day, I picked up more and more trucks at each station that I went, till I had a very long and heavy slow goods train. But with the total of 12 trucks, I felt outnumbered and they all kept on singing and teasing at me by saying that nickname Cranky had called me. I tried my best to ignore them, but I… I… **/GULP\** I LOST MY TEMPER AND GAVE THE TRUCKS THE BIGGEST BUMP!"

"Oh, James!" Molly tooted shockingly.

"James, you know better that the trucks don't like getting bumped so hard!" Said Thomas stunningly.

"I know!" Wheeshed James, "And I always forget that too!"

"And I think the other Engines are right." Brainy said cleverly, "You DO smurf your temper all the time."

James' face went from pink to red and he angrily let out some steam. "**/Steam hissing\** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO PUFF YOU?!" He shouted, "I DO NOT LOOSE MY TEMPER ALL THE TIME!!"

"**/Singing\** Oh, yes you do-ooh!" Teased Brainy.

"WHY YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING…!" James snarled.

"NOW YOU SMURFED IT THIS TIME, BRAINY SMURF!" Fumed the Smurfs, and like Jokey, they gave the smarty pants Smurf the toss.

And Brainy landed hard on top of Thomas' cab. "**/BONK!\**"

"Gee, welcome to the club." Moaned Jokey.

"No smurfing." Said Brainy, and he faced down with groan. "Ohhh."

James couldn't help but grin a little. But then he turned it upside down.

"Again, sorry about that, James." Replied Hefty.

"Continue if you smurf." Said Smurfette politely.

"And then what happened, James?" Puffed Thomas.

Once again, James continued on. "Then I arrived at Gordon's Hill." He steamed, "I tried my best to climb up, but my train was just too heavy. So I had to wait for Edward to push me up. When he arrived, Edward and I started to ascend up the hill. And at last, with Edward's help, I made it to the top of the hill. And then, Edward could see that I'm still feeling miserable, and he told this: "_Cheer up, James. I'm sure that your day will puff up right, and I bet that something good will be coming just around the bend_.". Then he left, and I doubted on what Edward was puffing to me."

"And now, here's when disaster struck!" James said upsettingly.

"Uh-oh." Said Grouchy fearfully.

"Oh, smurfs!" Stunned the Smurfs.

"Oh, dear!" Wheeshed Thomas and Molly.

"As I started to descend down the hill," James continued again, "The trucks began yelling, and by banging with their buffers they started pushing me down the hill! And with a jolt, I got frighten, and I tried very hard to stop, but I couldn't, and my brakes were on fire! And that's when I passed by you and the Smurfs, Thomas! Then I remembered the difficult bend, and as I was getting closer to it, I couldn't bare to watch and shut my eyes! And I didn't see Molly coming around the bend, till it was too late! **/Sound of a derailment\ /CRASH!\ /Sound of the trucks derailing and crashing\ **When I opened my eyes, I found myself laying on the ground on my left side. And I could see Molly, and she looked terrified when she saw me coming off the rails! And at the end, I felt very frighten and heartsore when all of this had happened!"

"And that's the whole story!" James said as he finished.

"Oh, my!" Said Thomas and Molly stunningly.

"Oh, our smurfness!" Said the Smurfs shockingly.

And Grouchy's guiltiness grew bigger and much worse.

"AND NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF GROUCHY HAVEN'T INSULTED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" James shouted crossly.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble." Replied Clumsy nervously.

"What'z Monsieur James going to smurf to Grouchy?" Added Painter.

"Well, I think it's going to be an unsmurfy one." Put in Vanity.

"GROUCHY, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A HORRID SMURF!" Roared James, "NO, YOU'RE WORSE THAN THAT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COLD, EMPTY-HEARTED, UNLOVABLE, MOST-HATEFUL, VERY-TROUBLESOME, OLDFANGLED NONSENSE!!" He shouted.

"**/GASP\**" Grouchy gasped with his mouth opened wide after hearing all those words from James.

And James simply rolled his eyes away from Grouchy, pretending that he wasn't there on Thomas.

"Oh, no!" Replied Smurfette sadly.

"Now that's harsh, and very unsmurfy!" Said Vanity dreadfully.

"Thomas, what does oldfangled nonsense mean?" Asked Snappy curiously and sadly.

"It means that something or somebody is already been around for a long time and not really useful." Answered Thomas sadly, "Just like when Edward called Rocky a "newfangled nonsense" when he first arrived on Sodor."

"**/GASP\ **Uh-oh." Said Sassette sadly.

"Great Smurfs!" Papa said softly as he turned to Grouchy.

Suddenly, Grouchy stepped away from James with both of his hands holding his heart. Then he slowly turned and walked towards to Thomas' dome. As Grouchy got there, he leaned himself against the dome, slowly sat down, and he crouched himself up. Then suddenly, with a sad sniffle and a tear coming out of his eye, "**/SNIFFLE\**" The once bad-tempered Smurf began to cry. "**/Grouchy crying\**"

"Oh, dear." Molly wheeshed sadly.

"Poor Grouchy." Added Thomas.

"Those words that James smurfed to him really hurt him." Said Hefty.

"And I never smurf him cry like that before." Handy added, "Not ever since we almost lose Baby Smurf."

Papa turned to James, and he could see that the mid-size red tender engine was still pretending that Grouchy's not there on Thomas. Then he turned to Grouchy, and he also could see that the former ill-tempered Smurf was expressing his heartaching feeling by crying out the hidden feeling that he had once before. And after looking at both of them, Papa knew what he had to do, he'll had to make those two settle their feelings and become good friends. And after all, he doesn't want to see his little Smurf cry and be sad forever.

Papa turned to Smurfette. "Smurfette," He replied, "Please smurf and comfort Grouchy while I go and smurf to James."

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Said Smurfette, and she turned and walked towards to Thomas' dome where Grouchy was there crying his eyes out.

Papa then turned back and sat down with his legs hanging down on the edge of Thomas' left water tank, and he began to talk to James.

"**/Clearing throat sound\ **James," Papa spoke up, "Is it smurfy for me to smurf to you?"

James didn't feel like talking. "No thank you." He moaned.

"Please, James." Thomas puffed supportively, "Papa Smurf has something that will really cheer you up, and it's a good and unbelievable one too."

"Ohhh… very well." Moaned James, of which once before he had no other choice.

"Now, James." Papa replied wisely, "I'm truly am sorry for the way Grouchy had smurfed to you yesterday."

"It really hurts me, Papa Smurf." Wheeshed James.

"I know, I know." Papa said understandingly, "But guess what? You hurt and smurf Grouchy's feelings as well." He added.

"Rubbish." Said James unbelievably.

"I'm serious." Replied Papa, "Smurf for yourself." And he pointed to Grouchy.

James turned, and he could see that Grouchy was indeed crying right beside Thomas' dome with Smurfette there trying to calm him down. "**/Grouchy crying\**"

"There, there, Grouchy." Smurfette said to the once grumpy Smurf, "Everything will smurf up right."

"I smurfiously doubt it, Smurfette!" Sobbed Grouchy, and he went on crying his eyes out.

James was surprised and puzzled. "B-B-But, how could this be?" He stuttered, "I thought his only feeling is being, well… negative and grouchy."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my red friend." Said Papa wisely, "Believe it or not, Grouchy does indeed have a positive side of himself."

"Which he doesn't smurf it that much that is." Added Grandpa.

"And how would you know?" James said to Papa.

"Well, I know it ever since Grouchy was just Baby Smurf's age." Said Papa, "And I had been smurfing him for all my life, right up until now."

James paused himself and he felt a little bit calmed.

"In fact," Papa replied, "I'm going to smurf you a story about Grouchy and his life history. After all, Thomas and Edward, well mostly Edward but Thomas' idea, had smurfed us the story about you and your life history." He said.

"Thomas did WHAT?!" Jolted James, which he realized that during his second accident, Toby insulted him by telling him the most embarrassing thing that the #5 engine had done which he kept it as a secret from the other "new" Engines who arrived on the Island of Sodor.

"THO-MAS!" James shouted to the #1 engine, "YOU TOLD THE SMURFS ABOUT MY SECRET, DID YOU?!"

"N-n-n-no, James!" Thomas stuttered nervously, "I didn't, honest!" He knows better that he never breaks a promise to his friends.

But luckily, Papa saved the panicked Thomas. "Don't worry, James." He said wisely, "Thomas didn't smurf us your secret."

"After all, Edward was very wise to smurf you from humiliation anyway." Grandpa said wisely also.

"And I also chose the wise thing too, James." Said Thomas honestly.

Well James always knew that Edward's indeed a very kind and wise Engine, but he still thinks that Thomas' still a very cheeky one too.

"Well, James." Papa replied, "Would you like to hear my story about Grouchy? That is, if you want to." He said.

James wasn't sure and he turned to Thomas and Molly.

"Go on, James." Puffed Molly encouragingly, "We want to see you happy again."

"And I really want to hear about Grouchy's change of heart too." Said Thomas happily.

Then James turned to the Smurfs, and he could see that they're all smiling their biggest smiles.

"Smurf on, James." Replied Handy encouragingly.

"It will make you smurf better." Added Hefty.

"Besides, we don't want to smurf a very sad Grouchy." Put in Sassette.

"We want to smurf a very happy Grouchy." Said Snappy lastly.

"Or the usual scowling Grouchy." Snorted Brainy as he recovered from being tossed and joined in.

"I smurf to that." Agreed Jokey as he followed.

"SHH! Smurf it, you two!" Hissed Grandpa.

After hearing those suggestions from the two Engines and the Smurfs, James slowly turned to Papa and he made his decision. "**/SIGH\ **Ok, Papa Smurf." He wheeshed, "I'll listen to your story."

Papa smiled. "Alright then." He said as he began, "Now, it all started when Baby Smurf first arrived at the Smurf village, and it all happened on once in a blue moon…"

And so, Papa started telling James the story about Grouchy and his life history, while the Smurfs, Thomas, and Molly just stands by listening.

And Grouchy slowly raised his head up but still with his eyes tearing down heavily all over his face as he listens to the story also.

And this made Smurfette feeling very pleased. "Atta smurf, Grouchy." She said to herself, and she too turned to listen to the story.

--

**(AcelaSmurf7)/Stop! Here are two video clips of The Smurfs, one from Season 3 and one from Season 9, featuring Grouchy and his positive side. And imagine Papa Smurf narrating the story.\**

**The two episodes are, Once In A Blue Moon, and The Monumental Grouch. To watch them, go to my profile. Enjoy.**

**/Now you may continue.(After or if you watched the clips).\**

**--**

"…and through all of his life," Papa said as he finished, "Grouchy had smurfed me and his fellow Smurfs that he had been expressing his positive side quite often. And he tries so hard to smurf it too. Of which he is now. And that is the story of Grouchy and his life history." He concluded.

James' mouth opened wide in an oval shape and he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Oh, what a wonderful story." Chirped Molly, "Especially the part when Baby Smurf first arrived at the village and he becomes a permanent part of the Smurf family."

"And I knew it all along that Grouchy does indeed have a heart of gold." Tooted Thomas happily, "And it's all thanks to that statue of Painter's, Grouchus Smurfus."

"And all of that is all smurfy true." Said Grandpa.

And the Smurfs agreed to that also.

Now, a sinking feeling was growing inside of James' boiler. He felt terrible, and he really wished that he hadn't wheeshed steam at the former bad-tempered Smurf. And James now found out that Grouchy does indeed have a positive side of himself, of which he only expresses it quite often.

Grouchy lowered his head down between his knees and he continued on crying. "**/Grouchy crying\**"

James sadly rolled his eyes downward in misery.

Papa could see that. "I see you're now feeling unsmurfy and sorry." He said.

James slowly rolled his eyes towards Papa.

"And there's something that you should also know." Papa replied, "After you left to your job, Grouchy felt guilty and unsmurfy for what he smurfed to you, and he decided that he wants to cheer himself up, of which he did."

James was surprisingly amazed. "Really?" He wheeshed, "He really felt sorry for me? Oh, bother. And he really did tried so hard to cheer himself up, all this… for me."

"Yes." Replied Papa, "And, he also decided that he'll be the first to apologize."

"So, are you ready to forgive Grouchy?" Said Papa.

James again turned to Thomas and Molly, of which they're smiling their brightest smiles.

"Go for it, James." Molly puffed cheerfully.

"Yes, go on." Thomas peeped happily.

Then James turned to the Smurfs, and they all nodded their heads up and down in encouragement.

And after seeing their suggestions and support, James made his decision and he turned to Papa. "Alright, Papa Smurf." He sighed calmly, "I'm ready."

Papa smiled grandly. "Alright," He said, "I'll go smurf Grouchy." And he got up and turned away.

James watched as Papa walked towards to Thomas' dome where Grouchy was still crying his eyes out with Smurfette there standing right by his side calming him down.

"Oh. Papa Smurf." Smurfette said as she saw Papa coming.

"Thanks, Smurfette." Said Papa gratefully, "I'll smurf it from here now."

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Said Smurfette, and she got up and walked towards to her fellow Smurfs.

Papa slowly kneel down and he began to talk to Grouchy. "Grouchy? Are you smurfy?" He replied.

Grouchy again slowly raised his head up. "**/SNIFFLE\** What do you smurf?" He sobbed.

Papa reached into his pocket and he took out a handkerchief to wipe Grouchy's really wet face.

"There, there, Grouchy." Papa said happily as he cleans Grouchy's face, "Now then, I already smurfed with James and everything is smurfen care of."

"You mean…?" Grouchy said calmly.

"Yes." Said Papa, "James had expressed the same feelings as you smurfed, and he felt unsmurfy and sorry for what he smurfed to you too."

At last, Grouchy stopped crying and he wiped his eyes and nose. "**/SNIFFLE\**"

"And also," Papa added, "He's ready to smurf your apology. That is, if you still want to." He said.

But Grouchy already had his answer. "Oh yes, Papa Smurf." He said, "I really do want to."

Papa was approved. "Alright then," He said, "Smurf for it." And he moved away and moved his arm in a right-this-way formation.

Grouchy calmly raised himself up, and he began to walk towards to James. But then, he stopped and turned to Papa.

"Papa Smurf?" Grouchy replied.

"Yes, Grouchy?" Said Papa puzzlingly.

"It is really my fault that I smurfed James into this." Said Grouchy sadly and shamefully.

Papa beamed brightly, and he stepped in front of Grouchy and placed his hand on the not-so-negative Smurf's left shoulder.

"Now, Grouchy." Papa said wisely, "You're not the only one who is to blame. It's also James' fault too. He did after all, smurfed his anger onto the trucks and letting them to smurfaway." He said.

Grouchy now understand on what Papa had just explained.

"Alright now," Said Papa, "Smurf on, James is waiting for you." And he removed his hand from Grouchy's shoulder.

And Grouchy once again turned away from Papa and he was on his way to apologize to James.

James could see him coming, and he watched as Grouchy jumped off of Thomas' left water tank, slid down the wheel arch, and he hopped from the #1 engine's front frame, to the #5 engine's front frame.

And with bravery, Grouchy slowly raised his head up to make eye-to-eye contact with James.

And James was pacing his very nervous emotion, hoping that everything will turn up right.

So Grouchy took a deep breath, "**/Inhale, exhale\**" And he began his apology to James.

"James," Said Grouchy shyly, "I'm… I'm, sorry for smurfing that insult at you. And I'm sorry that your day went unsmurfy."

"And also," Grouchy added, "I don't really hate you."

Now it's James' turn to apologize. "Well I'm sorry too." He puffed timidly, "I'm sorry for insulting you back. And I'm sorry for wheeshing steam at you."

"And also," James added, "I really, sort of... like you."

Grouchy felt very glad and relieved, and he almost cried his eyes out.

"So, I'm ready to start over if you're ready to start over." Said James.

Grouchy slowly nodded his head up and down.

And James let out his question. "So… **/GULP\**" He wheeshed nervously, "F-f-friends?"

Grouchy turned to Thomas, Molly, and his fellow Smurfs, and they all were smiling and with emotion telling him to go on.

And after seeing them, Grouchy happily but with his eyes scowling down, turned to James and he let out his answer. "Friends." He said cheerfully.

And after hearing that answer, James smiled his shiniest smile and he let out three long joyful toots with his eyes spinning round and round! "**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\ **PEEEEP! PEEEEP! PEEEEP!" He whistled joyfully.

Grouchy couldn't help but smiling joyfully too.

"Looks like you and I have a lot of catching up to do, Grouchy Smurf." James said happily.

"And I would love that, James the Red Engine." Said Grouchy happily also.

"Oh, what a happy moment." Tooted Molly.

"Yes indeed." Puffed Thomas.

"Same to us too." Said the Smurfs.

"But first," James moaned, "I have a dirty job to finish."

"And I know just how you smurf." Said Grouchy supportively.

Then James had an idea. "Papa Smurf," He said to the wizard Smurf, "Is it ok for Grouchy to come along with me?"

"**/Chuckling\** Yes, of course." Said Papa grandly.

"Splendid!" Whistled James.

"Smurfy!" Cheered Grouchy.

"Hey James!" Vanity spoke up, "Can I smurf along with you too? We can smurf about more on how handsome and splendid we both are." He said.

"Thanks, Vanity." James said politely, "But I really want to puff some quality time with Grouchy. Besides, we already talked about our vanity. And I still say, that you're still indeed a really handsome Smurf." He said truthfully.

Vanity had to agree and he turned to his reflection in his hand mirror. "True, very true." He said proudly.

Suddenly, Baby Smurf started waving his arms and cooing. "**/Baby Smurf cooing\**" He's expressing his trying-to-reach-something emotion to Grouchy and James.

"Looks like Baby wants to smurf along with you two." Said Smurfette happily.

"Well, why not?" James puffed, "I'd be delighted for him to come along."

"Me too." Said Grouchy.

"Alright then." Smurfette replied, and she handed Baby Smurf to Wild.

Then Wild jumped down, landed smoothly, and he handed Baby Smurf to Grouchy. And Wild jumped back aboard Thomas.

After that settled, James reversed back and he once again was coupled up to his train.

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\** Alright!" Tooted James, "Off we go!"

"Have a good time, you two!" Whistled Thomas and Molly.

"And a smurfy one!" Chimed the Smurfs.

"We will!" Said James and Grouchy.

But just as James was about to move, the troublesome trucks started shouting. "Wait a second!" They grumbled, "We're back on the rails! This isn't what we want! UNACCEPTABLE!"

And the trucks tricked James once again. "HOLD BACK! HOLD BACK!" They yelled.

"BOTHER!" Yelled James and his wheels began to slip. "**/Brakes screeching\**"

"I HATE "HOLD BACK! HOLD BACK!"!" Said Grouchy furiously.

This made the trucks even more cross. "HOLD BACK HARDER!" They shouted.

James pulled and puffed, and puffed and pulled with all his might. But the trucks just kept on holding him back.

"LET… GO!!" Roared James.

"SORRY, WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Laughed the trucks, "HEHEHEHEHE!"

"NOW THAT'S JUST NOT FUNNY, NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" Grumbled Jokey.

"I REALLY HATE THE TROUBLESOME TRUCKS!!" Snarled Grouchy.

"SO… DO… I!!" Agreed James as he struggled.

But suddenly, James gave up and he stopped. "**/Screeching brakes stops\**" And he felt deeply defeated and miserable.

"WE WON! WE WON!" The trucks cackled.

"Now I'll never finish this dirty work!" Groaned James.

And Grouchy and Baby Smurf felt in grief and sorry for the #5 engine.

Papa was furious and he had seen enough. So he reached into his magic sack, scooped up a handful of magic powder, and he chanted these magic words. "_OH GREAT MAGIC THAT I ALWAYS RELY, PAPA SMURF SAYS, SMURF THE TRUCKS TO FLY! HOCUS SMURFCUS!_" And a gust of wind blew the powder off of Papa's hand, and it blew right into the trucks.

"_HOCUS SMURFCUS!_" Chanted Papa.

Then suddenly, the trucks began to float up in the air. "OHHHH! What's going on?! Why are we floating?!" They cried.

James was amazed. "Who's doing that?!" He puffed.

"Look!" Shouted Grouchy as he pointed up.

James turned, and he could see that Papa was using his hand to guide the trucks up in the air.

Papa gave James a wink.

James smiled and he understand on what Papa was doing.

So James turned to the trucks and he started having his fun. "Well, well, well." He chuckled, "It sure is a nice day for trucks to fly."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Thomas, Molly, and the Smurfs, and even Grouchy.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Cried the trucks.

"Oh, but it is to us!" Giggled Jokey, "HYUK-HYUK-HYUK!"

"OH, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" The trucks wailed, "GET US DOWN! WE WON'T MAKE FUN OF YOU ANYMORE, HONEST!" They cried.

"Hmm, I don't know." Teased James, "What do you think, Grouchy?"

"Gee," Followed Grouchy, "I just love to smurf... how's the weather up there?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the three Engines and the Smurfs.

The trucks felt defeated and they looked very silly. "OH, PLEASE, GET US DOWN!" They cried, "WE REALLY WON'T TEASE YOU ANYMORE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH COAL DUST ON TOP!"

James now realized that the trucks have had enough. "Do you all promise?" He steamed sternly.

"YES, YES, WE PROMISE!" The trucks said truthfully.

James accepted it and he turned to Papa. "Alright, Papa Smurf." He said to the village leader, "You can put them down now."

"Ok." Said Papa, "_HOCUS SMURFCUS!_" And with his guiding hand, Papa gently lowered the trucks back on to the rails. "**/CLING! 12X\**"

"But James," Replied Vanity, "Are you smurfy about this? Thomas did smurf that you Engines do not trust the trucks." He reminded.

"Oh, I'm sure that the trucks will behave." Said James, "And if they don't, they'll have another one-way ticket up to the sky."

"NO! NO! NO!" Screamed the trucks.

"See?" Chuckled James.

"Well, alright." Said Vanity, "If you smurf so."

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\ **Alright now!" Whistled James.

"Off we smurf!" Cheered Grouchy.

"WHEEEE!" Cooed Baby Smurf.

"Later, James! Later, Grouchy!" Tooted Thomas.

"Smurf you later, James!" Chimed the Smurfs.

"And I'll "smurf" you all later too, Smurfs!" Said James.

"Me too!" Added Grouchy, "Smurf you later, Thomas! Bye, Molly!"

"Bye, Grouchy!" Whistled Molly.

And with a happy wheesh of steam, James puffed off with Grouchy and Baby Smurf. Thomas, Molly, and the Smurfs watched as they departed.

"Be sure to be back at Tidmouth Sheds before nighttime!" Thomas whistled.

"And be there in time for our departure!" Added Papa.

"We will!" Promised James and Grouchy, and with one last puff, the mid-size red tender engine chuffed away.

--

After the two new friends had left, Thomas realized that he has a job to finish.

"Come along now." Thomas puffed, "My job of touring the island isn't over yet."

"Alright, Thomas." Said the Smurfs.

Then Sassette and Smurfette turned to Molly.

"Happy hyenas, we finally smurfed the fourth and final girl Engine." Sassette said sweetly.

"Yes." Said Smurfette, "And let me just smurf that you look beautiful, Molly."

"Thank you." Tooted Molly delightfully, "And it's certainly a pleasure to meet you all, Smurfs. And especially you two, um... girl Smurfs." She puffed.

"Uh, Smurfettes to be presmurf." Corrected Smurfette.

"Oh, right." Said Molly, "Well, I better get puffing. I have to finish running my passenger train." She tooted.

"And we undersmurf completely." Said Sassette.

"Later, Molly." Tooted Thomas.

"Bye, Molly." The Smurfs chimed.

"Later, Thomas. Bye, Smurfs." Whistled Molly, and with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The non-numbered engine chuffed busily away.

And Thomas set off on continuing the tour on the Island of Sodor for the visitors and the Smurfs.

--

Dusk was approaching, and while James went off with Grouchy and Baby Smurf, Thomas had showed the Smurfs the other sights on Sodor.

Thomas had showed the Smurfs, the Sodor Island Seaside,… the Fishing Village,… the Wharf,… and lastly, the High Hills of Sodor.

And the High Hills of Sodor is home to the Engines of the Sodor Island Narrow-gauge Railway.

The Smurfs were awestruck and amazed, because the narrow-gauge Engines were the exact same size as a person. Thomas had explained everything to them, and the Smurfs now understand the #1 engine's explanation and facts. There are eight Engines on the railway, six of them are steam tank engines, one is a double-ended steam tank engine, and the other one is a diesel engine(and only one).

Thomas introduced the Smurfs to the narrow-gauge Engines. One by one, he introduced them to, Skarloey the #1 Red Engine,… Rheneas the #2 Red-Orange Engine,… Sir Handel the #3 Dark Blue Engine,… Peter Sam the #4 Dark Green Engine,… Rusty the #5 Orange Diesel Engine,… Duncan the #6 Amber Engine,… Fearless Freddie the #7 Grey Engine,… and Mighty Mac the non-numbered Royal Blue Double-ended Engine.

And there's even another non-rail contraption, and that is, Madge the Snub-nosed Lorry. This made the two Smurfettes very pleased.

And now, the tour of the Island of Sodor had come to an end. Thomas, with the Smurfs aboard, chuffed off back home to Tidmouth Sheds.

--

As Thomas was chuffing along the main line, he and the Smurfs were talking about the tour of the island.

"So," Thomas puffed, "What do you Smurfs think about the Island of Sodor?"

"It's smurfy!" Cheered the Smurfs.

"We love the Island the Sodor!" Sassette shouted happily.

"Zhe zights are magnifique!" Painter said impressively.

"And your friends are smurftastic!" Added Smurfette.

"Well, thank you." Tooted Thomas, "And I'm glad you all liked it too."

"Well, let me just smurf," Snappy replied, "That the Island of Sodor is way smurfy than the other places that we smurfed."

"And when we get home, but if we ever," Said Brainy, "I'm going to smurfblish a book about the island. It will be called; The Island of Sodor, best time-travel place ever, by Brainy Smurf." He proclaimed.

"'Course I'm going to need Editor's, Reporter's, and Poet's help with this." Brainy said to himself.  
**/Editor is the one who supervises his department of his newspaper and sometimes hands them out. And Reporter is the one who often wears a rim cap and likes to write sensational articles for his own newspaper and has a tendency to look for controversial news, which eventually cause him problems\**

"And from moi too." Said Painter.

"Oh, right, you too." Said Brainy.

"Gosh, it's too bad that Grouchy had to miss the rest of the sights on Sodor." Clumsy said knowingly.

"Oh, I'm sure Grouchy wouldn't mind about that, Clumsy." Replied Handy.

"Besides, he really wants to smurf some quality time with James." Added Hefty.

"Oh, well, if you smurf so." Said Clumsy.

"Well, Thomas." Papa said to the #1 engine, "I think it's almost time for us to get smurfing."

"I know, Papa Smurf." Wheeshed Thomas, "But first, let me just drop off the visitors and my coaches, and then we'll go back to the sheds."

"Thank you." Said Papa gratefully, but then he whispered to Thomas. "And I hope that James will smurf Grouchy and Baby Smurf there on time." He said.

"I hope so too." Thomas said with faith, "But don't worry, James is a very dependable and reliable Engine, and I'm sure that he'll be at the sheds on time."

"And I hope so too." Said Papa faithfully, and he turned away.

And Thomas cheerfully kept on chuffing along the main line to Knapford Station to concluded his job on giving the visitors and the Smurfs the tour on the Island of Sodor. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

--

(Acela Smurf7): Hah, isn't it wonderful and smurfy? While Thomas and the Smurfs are heading back to Tidmouth Sheds, what will Grouchy and James do for their quality time together? Well, let's just puff and smurf(wait and see).

Fun Facts: From Thomas and Friends.  
1: Here are more English ways to say the last car of a freight/goods train. In British, it's called a "brake van", in American, it's called a "caboose".  
2: When Thomas told the Smurfs that once Edward called Rocky a "newfangled nonsense", it was from the Season 10 episode: Edward Strikes Out. (And you can see this episode on Youtube or on any other video websites)

From The Smurfs.  
1: Reporter's only appearances is on four episodes from two seasons. They are, one from Season 7: All The News That's Fit To Smurf, and three from Season 8: Clockwork's Powerplay, Smurf The Presses, and A Maze Of Mirrors.  
2: Editor's only appearance is on Season 4 with one episode, and that is: The Secret Of The Village Well.  
(And you can see these episodes on Youku or on any other video websites)

Quiz: Background song #4. Well it is Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez from HSM, but what's the title of the song she's singing? Again, take your time.


	12. Chapter 11: Spending Final Moments

Chapter 11: Spending Final Moments (Grouchy And James' Best Smurfy Time)

Last time, things lead up to a disaster, but at the end, a touching moment. Now, you all know that the Engine in trouble was none other than James. Why? He lost his temper and gave the troublesome trucks the biggest bump, and they payed James back by pushing him and causing a runaway. And this had lead to a derailment and James' third accident that involves the job that he really and truly hates, which is a slow goods train. During the accident, the Smurfs had met another one of Thomas' friends, Molly. The two Engines and the Smurfs were horrified and sad for seeing the whole thing, but Grouchy was mostly the one who was very heartsore for James. Thomas and Molly couldn't find some ways to get James back on the rails. But luckily, Papa came to the rescue, and by using magic, the wizard Smurf managed to get James back on the rails. Then suddenly, as Grouchy was about to apologize to James, the #5 engine yelled and blamed him for causing his third major accident to happen. But Brainy and Papa told James to explain on how his unsmurfy day went and what caused his accident to happen. But still, after telling the whole story, James still blamed on Grouchy, and he called the now-not-so-grouchy Smurf the longest insult than ever. And this had lead to Grouchy feeling heartsore and crying his eyes out in a hurt-feeling emotion. After seeing the emotions from the two, Papa had started his conversation with James, telling him that Grouchy does indeed have a positive side of himself, of which he expresses it quite often. At first, James didn't believed it, but Papa proved it by telling James the story about Grouchy and his life history, of which the #5 engine accepted. And after he finished, James was very surprised and he couldn't believe it, and he also felt guilty and sad for what he had done to Grouchy. After Papa had settled things, the wizard Smurf went to Grouchy and he told him that James was ready for the former bad-tempered Smurf's apology. And with some encouragement and support from Thomas, Molly, and the Smurfs, the two accepted their apologies and they became good new friends! And to celebrate their new formed friendship, James asked Papa if Grouchy can come along with him, and the village leader approved it(And Baby Smurf also wants to come along with them too!). And after that touching moment, Thomas showed the Smurfs more of the sights on Sodor, and now it had came to an end. Now, while Thomas and the Smurfs were heading back to Tidmouth Sheds, Grouchy and James were now starting their best quality time together. But what will they do you all asked? Well, let's puff and smurf out now shall we?! But first, let's go to Thomas and the Smurfs.

--

After finishing his job on giving the visitors(and the Smurfs) the tour on the Island of Sodor, Thomas arrived at Knapford Station to drop the visitors off.

The visitors thanked Thomas for giving them the tour of the island. And Thomas was very pleased.

"Come and visit the Island of Sodor next time and soon." Thomas tooted to the visitors, "And come by here as long as you all like too."

And with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" Thomas chuffed away to Knapford Yards.

When Thomas arrived at Knapford Yards, he dropped off and uncoupled Annie and Clarabel.

"Alright, my coaches." Thomas puffed, "It's time to say good-bye to the Smurfs."

"Yes, Thomas." Said the coaches, "Smurfs, it was wonderful to meet you all."

"And it's smurfy to smurf you two too." Said Smurfette happily.

"Well then, good-bye, Smurfs." Chimed Annie and Clarabel, "And good luck finding your way back home."

"Good-bye, Annie. Good-bye, Clarabel." Said the Smurfs, "And thank you."

And with a wheesh of steam, Thomas chuffed off to Tidmouth Sheds.

--

When Thomas arrived at the sheds, all of his friends were already there, except indeed James. The little blue tank engine puffed into the turntable, spun himself around, reversed back, and he parked himself between Percy and the empty space of which is for James.

"Welcome back again, Thomas." Peeped Percy.

"And right on time too." Chirped Emily.

"But where's James?" Wondered Edward.

"Ohh, he's still out there." Said Thomas.

"But where?" Ranged Toby.

"Everywhere around the island!" Tooted Thomas excitedly.

"Enjoying his best smurfy time ever with a very special and new friend." Said Papa grandly.

"Ooh, who's the special and new friend?" Henry puffed eagerly.

But then, Gordon noticed something. He could see that as he counted the Smurfs, only 15 were present.

Gordon was puzzled. "Umm, Papa Smurf?" He replied to the elder Smurf, "I noticed that there's only 15 of you all, and 2 are missing."

"Well, Gordon." Papa said to big blue tender engine, "The first missing one is Baby Smurf. But the other one is the special and new friend that he's also with him and James." He said.

"Well, come on!" Boomed Gordon impatiently, "Who is he?!"

"Here's a hint." Giggled Thomas, "Recount the Smurfs that are here with us."

So the Engines recounted and identified the Smurfs, and even their personalities.

"Hmm." Pondered the Engines.

"Well, some of the Smurfs are here." Puffed Henry.

"And Baby Smurf's with James." Added Toby.

"But who's the another one with James also?" Put in Percy.

And again, the Engines felt clueless.

But suddenly, Edward loudly blew his whistle. "**/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\** Bouncing buffers! I know who the mysterious Smurf is!" He shouted.

"What?!" Whistled the Engines.

"Don't you all see?!" Steamed Edward, "I realized that the Smurfs are always smiling! But, there's one Smurf that doesn't always smile!" He puffed stunningly.

"**/GASP\** No!" Shrieked Emily, "It can't be!"

"Impossible!" Henry tooted.

"Unbelievable!" Boomed Gordon.

"Yes!" Whistled Thomas joyfully, "James' special and new friend is the one and only…!"

"GROUCHY SMURF!" Said the Engines in unison.

"But how could this be?!" Steamed Toby.

"We thought they don't like each other!" Percy puffed.

"Well, my friends." Thomas said happily, "I'll explain everything, from the way beginning."

So Thomas started telling his friends all about James and Grouchy. He told them everything, from the mid-size red tender engine's third major accident, the now-very-happy Smurf's change of heart, to their newly formed friendship.

At first, the Engines were shocked to hear about James' third major accident, but they're very happy to hear that the #5 engine and the former bad-tempered Smurf had settled their feelings and became good new friends.

"Oh, I'm indeed very happy for them." Tooted Emily.

"What a touching moment." Ranged Toby.

"Who knew that Grouchy does indeed have a heart of gold after all." Peeped Percy.

"And I knew it all along that something good for James had just came around the bend." Said Edward happily, "And indeed it did."

"But we're very shocked to hear about James' third major accident that involves the job that he really and truly hates." Henry wheeshed, "And some of us felt guilty for teasing him, and we're really sorry for him too."

"Well, you should smurf him that when he gets home." Said Papa wisely.

"And I agree." Said Edward.

"Me too." Put in Thomas.

"But still, fancy for James letting his trucks runaway." Sniffed Gordon.

"Gordon!" Snapped the Engines.

"Well, it's true!" Said Gordon seriously, but he felt outnumbered. "Oh, bother!" He grumbled.

And the Smurfs couldn't help but giggle. "**/Smurfs giggling\**"

--

Just then, Thomas remembered something and he spoke to Papa.

"So Papa Smurf," Thomas said to the village leader, "How will you and your Smurfs are going to get back to your time period?"

"With these, Thomas." Said Papa as he pointed to Grandpa.

Grandpa reached into his waist and he pulled out a sack. Then he handed the sack to Papa.

Papa then turned to Thomas and his friends. He reached into the sack, and pulled out the time crystals and he showed it to the Engines.

The Engines were amazed.

"Whoo, pretty!" Said Percy amazingly, "But, what are those?"

"They're crystals, Percy." Described Edward.

"Oh, but not just ordinary crystals." Replied Grandpa.

"They're time crystals!" Said Snappy and Sassette.

"Oh, so those are the time crystals!" Tooted Thomas.

"And that's how you Smurfs time-travel." Chirped Emily.

"And it would be exciting for us Engines to time-travel." Henry chuffed.

"And that would be an adventure." Toby wheeshed.

"But we can't just leave the island." Said Gordon truthfully, "We're the Fat Controller's best Engines. And not to mention guarantee connections too." He said.

And the Engines had to agree, and they knew that Gordon was right.

"Alright now," Papa spoke up, "I'll start assembling the crystals. And in the meantime, why don't you Engines and Smurfs have some more time together while I work." He suggested.

"Of course, Papa Smurf." Said the Engines.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Said the Smurfs.

"And Papa Smurf," Replied Brainy, "Can I puh-lease help you this time? Smurfy please?" He begged.

But Papa didn't really want Brainy to help. So he had an idea. "I know what you should smurf, Brainy." He said, "Why don't you smurf your quotations to the Engines?"

"Ooh, smurfy idea." Said Brainy, "Now why I haven't smurf of that in the first place? Oh well." And he went off to talk to the Engines.

"Well, at least that'll smurf him busy." Sighed Papa. "But I can't wait to see how the Engines will react when Brainy smurfs out his quotations to them, and I can imagine." He said cheekily, and he had to giggle but quietly. "**/Papa giggling quietly\**"

And so, Papa had started working on assembling the time crystals while his little Smurfs were starting to have their long and final moments with the Engines before their departure. Although, the Engines and the Smurfs had something else in their minds. They're thinking about Grouchy and James, and their best quality time together. But they're imagining it right now.

--

At long last, at the end of the line at the eastern part of the island, James had finally finished his job of pulling his slow goods train, and he was very glad that his dirty and most hated job was over. Grouchy was also very glad that James' dirty job was over too.

And indeed, the troublesome trucks did behave well along the way, and they didn't play one single other trick on James.

And James didn't realized that he had arrived late. But he didn't care, all he cares about was looking forward on spending some quality and smurfy time ever with Grouchy and Baby Smurf.

"Thank goodness to bad and "unsmurfy" rubbish!" Cheered James.

"You can smurf that again, James!" Grouchy cheered also, "Right, Baby?"

"Gaa!" Cooed Baby Smurf.

Along the way, Grouchy had taught James the smurf language, and the #5 engine was already getting good at it just like Thomas and the other Engines at Tidmouth Sheds.

"Now," Grouchy replied, "Should we start our best smurfy time together?"

"But first, UGH!" Disgusted James, "Just look at me! All that grime from the trucks had made my red coat all dirty! And I still have some dirt on my left side during my accident!" He complained.

"UGH! I just HATE smurfing that!" Agreed Grouchy, "And I may not be Vanity, but you're not smurfy to be seen! Isn't that right, Baby?" He said to the littlest Smurf.

"Yech!" Agreed Baby Smurf.

"Well not to worry, my new little blue friend!" James puffed cheerfully, "All I need is a nice and splendid wash down!"

"Well, now that's a relief!" Said Grouchy, "So what are we smurfing around here for?! Let's smurf you all cleaned up now!" He said cheerfully.

"You puff it, Grouchy!" Whistled James, and with a happy wheesh of steam, he chuffed off quickly to the Wash-down.

--

When James got to the Wash-down, he was in no time getting all rubbed and scrubbed. Grouchy and Baby Smurf got off of him so they won't get themselves wet and soapy, and they watched as the washers soaked James from top to bottom and from front to back, and they even indeed brushed behind his buffers.

As James was enjoying himself being washed, he began to sing. "_SHINY AND CLEAN, SHINY AND CLEAN, AND I'M THE ENGINE THAT LOVES TO BE SO KEEN!_" He tuned joyfully.

"Whoo!" Amazed Grouchy and Baby Smurf.

"And smurfy rhyme!" Added Grouchy, "And I LOVE it!"

At last, James was all nice and clean once again. And the washers had just finished polishing some parts around the #5 engine.

Grouchy and Baby Smurf were very impressed, and they think that James looked very smart and indeed very splendid.

"Shiny and clean! Shiny and clean!" Tooted James.

"Wow!" Said Grouchy impressively.

"Ooh!" Said Baby Smurf.

"Alright, I'm all done now!" James whistled to Grouchy and Baby Smurf.

"Smurfy!" Hollered Grouchy, and he and infant Smurfling jumped aboard James.

But just then, Spencer huffed right beside James, and he didn't care and like on what he's seeing. "HA!" He snorted, "You may be the shiniest Engine on the island, but I'm still the shiniest one in the world!"

Grouchy and Baby Smurf were furious, and James was very cross!

"PUT A FUNNEL CORK IN IT, SPENCER!" James huffed crossly.

"And let me just smurf..." Grouchy said furiously, "**/Clearing throat sound\ **I HATE YOU, SPENCER! AND YOUR BOASTFULNESS IS UNSMURFY!" He shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Spencer, "A talking blue rodent, and it just insulted me! Oh, the humiliation, I'm out of here!" And with a jolt, the big silver tender engine chuffed cowardly and frightfully away.

"Well done, Grouchy!" Laughed James, "You sure taught that show-off a peep or two!"

"Well, what can I smurf," Said Grouchy happily, "Being grouchy and negative is what I smurf, but not that much! Right, Baby?" He said to the littlest Smurf.

"Uh-huh." Said Baby Smurf. "**/Cooing\**"

**/Background song #5 plays\**

"Now can we have our best smurfy time together, James?" Grouchy asked hopefully.

"Yes, Grouchy, we may!" Answered James excitedly, "And we'll started off by strutting and "smurfing" along the rails!"

"All right!" Cheered Grouchy, "And are you ready, Baby?"

"Whee!" Said Baby Smurf cheerfully.

"I think that's a yes!" Chuckled James, and with two toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The mid-size red tender engine chuffed off along with the former negative Smurf and infant Smurfling to start their best quality time together.

**/Song starts\**

**/Chorus\:**  
YOU GOTTA STRUT LIKE YOU MEAN IT  
FREE YOUR MIND

IT'S NOT ENOUGH JUST TO DREAM IT  
C'MON, C'MON, GET UP

WHEN YOU FEEL IT  
IT'S YOUR CHANCE TO SHINE

STRUT LIKE YOU MEAN IT  
C'MON, C'MON, C'MON  
(**/Girl #1\:** YEAH)

**/Girl #1\:**  
OH HO, WHOA HO OH YEAH  
POUNDING THE PAVEMENT  
KICKING THROUGH THE STREETS

**/Girl #2\:**  
SO WANDER LIKE PICASSO  
IN THE BARCELONA HEAT

**/Girl #3\:**  
PASSION IS THE FASHION  
AND LIFE IS POETRY

**/Girl #4\:**  
WELCOME TO ANOTHER WORLD  
WHERE EVERY HEART CAN BEAT  
OH, WHOA

**/Music continues\**

As James was chuffing along the main line, he and Grouchy were finally getting to know each other. And they started off by talking about the things they hate and the things they love.

Grouchy started first. Although, James now knows that Grouchy does indeed have a positive side of himself, but the now-not-so-bad-tempered Smurf told the #5 engine the reason why he's being always grouchy because he hates for his fellow Smurfs to know about it, and James completely understands. Grouchy also told James that he hates things that are unsmurfy to him, like perfect example; that horrid wizard, Gargamel. Now Grouchy told James that he loves things that are smurfy to him, like going swimming, his favorite activity. And he also told James that indeed he loves to help out, especially looking after Baby Smurf. And lastly, Grouchy told James that indeed he loves his fellow Smurfs, including Papa, Grandpa, Smurfette, the Smurflings, and of course ever loving Baby Smurf, of which he and Grouchy were very close.

James was very impressed, and he finally knows everything from Grouchy.

Now it's James' turn. Although, Grouchy already knows one thing that James hates the most, which is indeed the job of pulling slow goods trains, and he told the now-very-positive Smurf the reason why is because the mid-size red tender engine had to pick up and set down trucks from dirty sidings at every station time after time, and that makes James very cross. James also told Grouchy that he hates to wait while doing that job every time to let very important trains go by first, like the post train for example, and that makes James feeling very impatient. And that's why James told Grouchy that he hates doing that job, and it's not a very important one too. And it also did indeed had lead James to now three accidents involving the job that he really and truly hates. Now James told Grouchy that indeed he hates getting his red coat dirty, but the #5 engine also told the now-very-happy Smurf that he loves to get himself all washed up and clean. And he also told Grouchy that he loves to brag about his vanity to his friends, but even though, his friends do get very annoyed from that. But James told Grouchy that he expresses his vanity quite often only. And lastly, James told Grouchy that indeed he loves his friends, including his very close one, Edward. And Grouchy can tell, because both Edward and James are indeed the same size, but with different coats of paint and different wheel alignments. **/Example: Edward's wheels are in 4-4-0, and James' wheels are in 2-6-0. Tender wheels do not count.\**

Grouchy was very impressed, and he finally knows everything from James.

And so, James kept on chuffing along the main line enjoying his best quality time with Grouchy and of course Baby Smurf.

**/Song continues\**

**/Girl #4\:**  
YOU KNOW THE JOURNEY'S JUST BEGUN

**/Chorus 2X\:**  
YOU GOTTA STRUT LIKE YOU MEAN IT  
FREE YOUR MIND

IT'S NOT ENOUGH JUST TO DREAM IT  
C'MON, C'MON, GET UP

WHEN YOU FEEL IT  
IT'S YOUR CHANCE TO SHINE

STRUT LIKE YOU MEAN IT  
C'MON, C'MON, C'MON  
(**/Girl #1\:** YEAH)

**/Girl #1\:**  
OH HO, WHOA

**/Music continues\**

As James was now chuffing along the branch line, Grouchy decided to make it more exciting by singing the Smurf song, and he's also teaching that to James. And when Grouchy sings, "_LA, LA, LA-LA, LA, LA. LA, LA-LA, LA, LA_." James followed along by using his whistle. "**/_PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!_\**"

James had been racing on both the branch line and the main line along the countryside with Grouchy and Baby Smurf. He rattled over bridges, cluttered through tunnels, and dashed by some stations. And he even passed by some of the other Engines along the way.

Along the countryside, James stopped by at an apple orchard, and he introduced Grouchy to one of the other non-rail contraptions, Trevor the Traction Engine. Trevor was very amazed, and he offered Grouchy a nice picked, shiny apple. James whistled good-bye to Trevor, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" And he puffed away. And Trevor responded back by whistling good-bye too. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Then along the countryside, James stopped by at the ice cream factory, and he offered Grouchy and Baby Smurf some ice cream. Grouchy told James that back at the Smurf village, they called the frozen treat, smurf cream. James couldn't help but laugh, but he knows that it's their own smurfy way of calling it.

And so, while Grouchy and Baby Smurf were having their "smurf cream", James continued on along the countryside on the main line.

**/Song continues\**

**/Girl #4\:  
**EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT SOMETHING GOOD IS COMING ON!

**/Chorus 2X\:**  
YOU GOTTA STRUT LIKE YOU MEAN IT  
FREE YOUR MIND

IT'S NOT ENOUGH JUST TO DREAM IT  
C'MON, C'MON, GET UP

WHEN YOU FEEL IT  
IT'S YOUR CHANCE TO SHINE

STRUT LIKE YOU MEAN IT  
C'MON, C'MON, C'MON

**/Spanish boy from Spain\:**  
BIENVENIDAS, ESTO ES MI SUENO  
(WELCOME, THIS IS MY DREAM)

**/Chorus\:**  
C'MON, C'MON, GET UP!

**/Spanish boy from Spain\:**  
SIGANME Y DESCUBRAN MI BARCELONA  
(FOLLOW ME AND DISCOVER MY BARCELONA)

**/Chorus\:**  
STRUT! C'MON, C'MON

**/Spanish boy from Spain\:**  
BIENVENIDAS, ESTO ES MI SUENO  
(WELCOME, THIS IS MY DREAM)

**/Chorus\:**  
C'MON, C'MON

**/Spanish boy from Spain\:**  
SIGANME Y DESCUBRAN MI BARCELONA  
(FOLLOW ME AND DISCOVER MY BARCELONA)

**/Chorus\:**  
STRUT! C'MON, C'MON

**/Music continues\**

As James was still chuffing through the countryside along the main line, Grouchy decided that he wants to do something else.

So Grouchy turned to James. "James?" He asked.

"What is it, Grouchy?" Answered James.

"We've been smurfing through the smurftryside for quite enough." Said Grouchy truthfully, "So, is there some kind of special and smurfy spot to smurf some more time together?"

"Hmm." Pondered James and he began to think.

Then suddenly, an idea flew through James' funnel. "I know just the perfect special and "smurfy" spot where we can spend some more time together!" He tooted excitedly.

"Ooh!" Replied Grouchy joyfully, "What is it?!"

"Wait and see!" Whistled James.

"Alright!" Said Grouchy, "And are you ready for it, Baby?"

"Eeee!" Cheered Baby Smurf.

And with his fire in his firebox flaming rapidly, James along with Grouchy and Baby Smurf, chuffed off excitedly to the special and smurfy spot on the Island of Sodor.

**/Song continues\**

**/Spanish boy from Spain\:**  
BIENVENIDAS, ESTO ES MI SUENO  
(WELCOME, THIS IS MY DREAM)  
BIENVENIDAS, A MI BARCELONA  
(WELCOME, TO MY BARCELONA)  
BARCELONA, OH SI  
(BARCELONA, OH YES)

**/Fading music and song stops\**

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

--

Back at Tidmouth Sheds, Papa was still assembling the time crystals, and it was indeed taking a very long time to remember the right alignments. And Grandpa was watching at the other Smurfs as they were having their conversations with the Engines.

Hefty was talking to Gordon, and they're talking about on being the strongest and the best. And yes, Hefty talked to Gordon about Tuffy, and the muscular Smurf told the #4 engine that the wannabe Smurf was not like Gordon at all. And Gordon told Hefty this answer(and it's the same one from Edward); the toughness style and attitude were not allowed on the Island of Sodor, and it's the Fat Controller's rule. And Hefty was very glad to hear that.

Painter and Sassette were talking to Henry on more about Nat and Tracker. And the artist Smurf and jumpy Smurfling also talked to the #3 engine on more about their nature-loving activities and as well as Henry's also.

Jokey was talking to Percy about on being the cheekiest and the funniest. And the prankster Smurf also talked to the #6 engine about more on Harmony, including of having something very loud.

Lazy was talking to Thomas about more on Dreamy and the fantasy Smurf's never-ending adventures, and including on being a daydreamer from both the #1 engine and the believer Smurf.

Wild and Smoogle were on Thomas, and right on top of his funnel as they watch out for the arrival of James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf.

Handy was talking to Edward about on being a reliable and really useful helper. And the carpenter/inventor Smurf also talked to the #2 engine about more on Weakling and his usefulness and willpower.

Greedy and Snappy were talking to Toby on more about Farmer and Slouchy. And the chef Smurf and pushy Smurfling also talked to the #7 engine about more on the farming Smurf's farming activity and the very-steady Smurfling's personality, which is indeed being the smoothest and most careful.

And Emily and Smurfette were having their "girl talk". And the young and not-only Smurfette also talked to the non-numbered engine on about another female Smurf back at the Smurf village, which is indeed Grandma Smurf(or should I say "Smurfette"). And Emily told Smurfette that there was once another girl Engine and another girl non-rail contraption, and she said that they're not on the island for now. This made Smurfette sad, but she hoped that they will return to the island someday. And Emily hoped so too. **/Note: The other girl Engine is Daisy the Diesel Railcar and the other girl non-rail contraption is Caroline the Vintage Car.\**

But poor Vanity, who's on Thomas, was feeling all left out, and he now really wished that he had gone along with James. But alas, the #5 engine wants to spend some quality time with Grouchy. The handsome Smurf was now feeling upset and jealous.

But just then, while the Engines and the Smurfs were still having their conversations, Brainy rudely interrupted them by babbling his annoying quotations, and he kept on repeating the same thing over and over and over again non-stop. And this was making the Engines and his fellow Smurfs furious and cross, but mostly the Engines of which Brainy was talking to. And the Engines were losing their minds(Or should I say funnels!). Some of them were getting very cross, some of them were getting annoyed, and some of them were dazed and surprised with their eyes spinning round and round. And no matter how they react, Brainy still kept on going. And Clumsy tried to stop the know-it-all Smurf, but Brainy wouldn't listen. And the other Smurfs wanted to stop Brainy, but they decided to let the Engines deal with him.

Just then, Brainy still kept on babbling. "…and that is why I always tell my fellow Smurfs to smurf my advices," He quoted, "But do they? Oh, no! They always ignore me! But matter what they smurf, I still tell my fellow Smurfs to listen to my advices and my quotations from my book called: Quotations by Brainy Smurf. And I, Brainy Smurf, the smartest of all Smurfs smurfed together, should always remind my fellow Smurfs to smurf things the Brainy Smurf way. And furthermore, as Papa Smurf would always say; that being clever and wise like him and me should also smurf my fellow Smurfs to do the same thing too. And also, whenever Papa Smurf's unavailable, my fellow Smurfs should always…"

But just as Brainy was about to finish his quotations, Percy blew his whistle with such rage! "**/PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

"OW!" Cried Brainy as he covered his ears.

"STOOOOP ITTTT!" Snarled Percy.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Thundered Thomas.

"WE CAN'T PUFF IT ANYMORE!" Fumed Emily and Toby.

"YOU'RE BUMPING UP OUR BUFFERS, BRAINY!" Grumbled Henry.

"AND BURSTING OUR BOILERS!" Boomed Gordon crossly.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE A REALLY USEFUL SMURF!" Said Edward severely, "BUT I WAS WRONG!"

"But I am a really useful Smurf!" Brainy said honestly.

"YES! REALLY USEFUL FOR BEING AN OLDFANGLED NONSENSE!" Said the Engines crossly.

"FOR YOUR INSMURFMATION, I AM NOT AN OLDFANGLED NONSENSE!" Brainy exploded, "AND AS PAPA SMURF'S APPRENTICE, I'M REALLY AM A REALLY USEFUL SMURF! AND BESIDES, IT WAS ALL PAPA SMURF'S IDEA THAT I SHOULD TELL YOU ENGINES ABOUT MY QUOTATIONS! RIGHT, PAPA SMURF?!" He shouted to the elder Smurf.

But just as Brainy turned to Papa, he could see that the village leader was giggling with his hand covering his mouth. "**/Papa giggling\**"

"Papa Smurf, how could you?!" Gasped Brainy.

"Sorry, Brainy!" Giggled Papa, "But I really want to smurf on how the Engines would react when you smurf your quotations to them! And I got my wish!" And he laughed so hard with tears coming out of his eyes. "**/Papa laughing heavily\**"

And just then, the Smurfs began to laugh so hard too. "**/Smurfs laughing heavily\**"

"AND YOU ALL SMURFED AWAY FROM THIS TOO!" Said Brainy furiously.

"And indeed we did!" Laughed Jokey, "HYUK-HYUK-HYUK!"

"AND BESIDES, WE HAVE A SURPRISE JUST FOR YOU, BRAINY!" Grumbled the Engines.

"OH, YEAH?!" Snorted Brainy loudly, "WHAT?!"

"THIS!" The Engines rumbled crossly, and they all gave Brainy a big cloud of steam going straight at him! "**/Steam wheeshing\ **WHOOOOOOSH!" They went.

"NOOOOOO!" Wailed Brainy as he found himself surrounded in the big cloud of steam for ten seconds.

As the steam cleared, Brainy was wobbling and he felt very dizzy with his eyes spinning round and round and shaping like spiral swirls, and then he collapsed by landing on his back. "**/THROP!\**"

"Ohhh, why are these things always happen to me?" Wheezed Brainy, and he couldn't say another word.

"HEE-HEE-HEE! Now that's a smurfy surprise!" Laughed Jokey.

"Uh, gosh, Brainy." Clumsy replied, "I tried to warn ya, but you wouldn't listen."

"Thanks for the warning, Clumsy." Dazed Brainy.

"Well at last that shut him up." Muttered Gordon.

"And that is better than tossing him around." Added Hefty.

But Papa chose the wise thing and he helped Brainy up for him to recover.

Suddenly, Wild and Smoogle gasped and they jumped up and down to get someone their attention. "**/Wild and Smoogle chattering frantically\**"

Grandpa was the first one to see them. "What's wrong you two whipper-smurfers?!" He called.

Wild and Smoogle pointed to the horizon.

And as the Engines and the Smurfs turned, they all gasped. "**/Everyone gasping\**" They could see, that the sun was now beginning to set.

"Great Suzette!" Painter shouted, "Zhe sun, it iz zetting!"

"Oh, no!" Cried the Smurfs.

"And James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf aren't here yet!" Added Lazy.

"Oh, dear!" Cried the Engines.

"What are we going to smurf?!" Panicked Clumsy.

"Now don't worry, my little Smurfs!" Said Papa calmly, "James will smurf Grouchy and Baby Smurf here in no time. Besides, Thomas said that James is a very dependable and reliable Engine. Isn't that right, Thomas?" He said to the #1 engine.

"Ummm…" Wheeshed Thomas nervously, and he began to have a nervous breakdown.

The Engines were giving Thomas the third-degree look by raising one of their eyebrows.

"Uhhh…" Thomas puffed fearfully.

The Smurfs were starting to get confused.

But Papa had seen it altogether. "Is there something that you smurfgot to tell me, Thomas?" He said sternly.

"Well…" Tittered Thomas, "Did I forget to mention that quiet often James is a late sort of Engine too?"

"OH, Thomas!" Groaned the Engines.

"Oh, smurfs!" The Smurfs moaned.

"Thomas, why didn't you smurf me that in the first place?!" Said Papa sounding upset and worried.

"Well, I didn't think it was that important!" Panicked Thomas.

"But it IS important, Thomas!" Said Edward wisely.

"I'm sorry, everybody." Apologized Thomas, "And I'm sorry, Papa Smurf."

"**/SIGH\ **That's alright, Thomas." Said Papa acceptably, "Now, what's most important is that one of you Engines must smurf out there and smurf James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf, and fast!"

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\** I'll go search for them!" Whistled Emily.

"But are you sure that you can smurf this, Emily?" Wondered Smurfette.

"Of course I can, Smurfette." Said Emily proudly, "And I'm indeed the only Engine to have very big wheels."

"Oh." Said Smurfette, "Well then, if you're smurfing, you're going to need some help. I'm smurfing with you." She volunteered.

"Well, if Smurfette's smurfing, I'm smurfing too." Replied Sassette.

"Smurf me in too!" Squealed Snappy.

"Well, I'll go too." Sighed Vanity, "Since I'm feeling all left out."

"Thank you, four is enough." Said Emily gratefully.

So Vanity and the two Smurflings hopped aboard Emily. And with a wheesh of steam, the mid-size emerald tender engine puffed out of Tidmouth Sheds.

"Hurry, Emily!" Cried Thomas.

"We're all smurfing on you!" Papa shouted with faith, "And you too, my little Smurfs!"

"Oui, allez Mademoiselle Emily!" Hollered Painter.

"Hurry, Emily, hurry!" Said the Engines and the others Smurfs all together.

Emily gave them two not-to-worry toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

"And don't worry!" Shouted Smurfette, "We'll find them!"

And in a flash, Emily chuffed off quickly along with Smurfette, Vanity, and the Smurflings to begin their search for James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf.

"Oh, Thomas." Papa said to the little blue tank engine with a worrying emotion, "I really hope that Emily and my other little Smurfs will find James and my other two little Smurfs."

"I hope so too, Papa Smurf." Wheeshed Thomas, "I hope so too."

"And so do all of us too." Said the other Smurfs and the Engines hopefully.

So all the six Engines and the 11 Smurfs could do was just wait and hope that Emily and the four Smurfs will indeed find James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf and bring them back to Tidmouth Sheds as quickly as possible.

--

After leaving Tidmouth Sheds, Emily, along with Vanity, Smurfette, and the Smurflings, had started their search for James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf. And they started it by going along both the branch line and the main line. They looked everywhere, by chuffing over bridges,… huffing by sidings,… and puffing through stations. And every time Emily met one of the other Engines, she says this question: "Have you seen James along with two Smurfs?". And they all said this answer: "I did saw them, but they passed by just a while ago." And this was making Emily and the four Smurfs frustrated, and also making them to keep on searching.

A half-hour had passed, and Emily, along with the four Smurfs, had been chuffing all around the island, well… not all of the island. She was so tired, and her wheels were beginning to ache. Emily have had enough and she came to a halt and stopped to rest.

"**/Panting\** It's no use." Panted Emily, "We'll never find them."

"Unhappy unicorns, don't smurf that, Emily!" Replied Sassette upsettingly.

"We just got to find them, we just got to!" Said Snappy faithfully.

"Easy for you to say, Snappy." Wheeshed Emily, "But after all that searching, I'm all puffed out, and my wheels are aching me."

"It's ok, Emily." Smurfette replied, "Just smurf some more rest."

"Well, you better rest up quickly." Said Vanity, "There isn't much time, and all this searching is ruining my complexion."

"Well, I guess there's one thing that we should smurf." Smurfette said wisely.

"And what is that, Smurfette?" Wondered Emily.

"This; be someone like the other." Said Smurfette.

"Oh, kind of like pretending, right?" Tooted Emily.

"Yes." Giggled Smurfette, "Now, let's use our smurfs."

"But Emily will be smurfing her funnel." Corrected Sassette.

"Oh, right." Said Smurfette, "Now, if Vanity was Grouchy, and Emily was James, they would smurf to a special and smurfy spot on the island to smurf some more time together. But where?" She pondered.

So Emily and the four Smurfs all began to think on what special and smurfy place that James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf could be.

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\** I'VE GOT IT!" Whistled Emily as an idea flew through her funnel, "I know just where to find James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf!"

"Well, what are we smurfing for?!" Cheered Snappy, "Let's go smurf them!"

"And pronto!" Added Sassette.

"You puff it, Smurflings!" Said Emily cheerfully, "And "smurf" on to your hats, you four!" And with her boiler bubbling rapidly, the non-numbered engine, along with the four Smurfs, chuffed off quickly to the special and smurfy spot of where they could find James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf.

--

Meanwhile, at the southern part of the island, the special and smurfy spot that James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf are at, is one of the beaches along the Sodor Island Seaside.

While they got there, Grouchy decided to go for a little swim with Baby Smurf. And since they don't have any swimsuits, Grouchy had no other choice but to go in the water with nothing but his undershorts, and for Baby Smurf with nothing but his didey.

James was only a couple of yards away from the shore, and he watched happily as Grouchy and Baby Smurf went into the water and they started having their water fun.

James laughed, because what he's seeing was right after Grouchy took off his time-traveling clothes, he could see that there were some smiling faces on his undershorts.

"Well, bust my boiler!" Chuckled James, "No wonder Grouchy is always hiding his true feelings, and it's right over there, on his undershorts!" And he was unable to control his laughter. "**/James laughing heavily\**"

Grouchy heard James and he felt puzzled. "What's so funny, James?!" He called.

"Ohh, nothing!" Said James innocently as he rolled his eyes skyward and pretending he was laughing to himself.

"Hmm, oh well." Said Grouchy, and he went on playing and swimming in the water with Baby Smurf. "**/Baby Smurf cooing\**"

But James was able to control himself and he made the wise thing of not laughing behind Grouchy's back. And he once again watched as Grouchy and Baby Smurf were having their fun at one of the beaches along the Sodor Island Seaside.

After spending a half-hour in the water, Grouchy and Baby Smurf have had enough fun.

So Grouchy picked up his and Baby Smurf's clothes and he walked off back towards to James.

James could see them approaching, and he welcomed them warmly as they stopped right beside him.

"Did you two enjoy your swim?" James puffed.

"Oh, yes." Said Grouchy happily, "Didn't we, Baby?"

"Whee-hee-hee." Giggled Baby Smurf.

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that." Said James.

But suddenly, James smelled a funny smell. "**/Sniffing\** Heating headlamps!" He complained, "What's that smell?!"

"What smell?" Confused Grouchy, but then he too smelled it. "**/Sniffing\** Uh-oh, it's me. **/SNIFF\** And Baby Smurf. We smell like salt water, and I HATE smelling like salt water!" He groaned.

"Blagh!" Agreed Baby Smurf.

"Well don't worry, my mix-emotional friend." James tooted cheerfully, "I have an emergency kit right inside my cab, and in it is a bar of soap."

"But that's not enough." Said Grouchy upsettingly.

"And I also have a supply kit." Added James, "And in it is a metal cup and a canteen of water. And there you have it, instant smurf-size wash down." He said cheerfully,

"Oh, thank you, James." Said Grouchy gratefully, "Come on, Baby, let's smurf oursmurfs all cleaned up."

So Grouchy, along with Baby Smurf, walked towards the back of James and he hopped aboard inside his cab.

"And I also have a washcloth right inside my emergency kit too!" Reminded James.

"Oh! Thank you, James!" Grouchy said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Grouchy!" Whistled James.

So James watched as Grouchy sets up his smurf-size wash down, while Baby Smurf just sits down while he plays with his rattle.

Grouchy opened up the supply kit and he took out both the metal cup and the canteen filled with water. And he next opened up the emergency kit and took out both the bar of soap and the washcloth. And in no time, he had set up his smurf-size wash down. And Grouchy even placed the metal cup right next to James' firebox so he can have a nice and warm one too.

As Grouchy filled the metal cup with water, he then used the soap to make the water all sudsy.

And James roared up his fire to make the water-filled metal cup all nice and warm. "**/James grunting\**"

"Ok, James, you can stop now!" Hollered Grouchy.

"Phew! Thank you, Grouchy!" Said James exhaustively.

"Don't mention it!" Chuckled Grouchy.

"Alright," James puffed, "In you two go!"

"You smurf it, James!" Said Grouchy, and he and Baby Smurf went into the water-filled metal cup, and they in no time were having their smurf-size wash down.

As Grouchy and Baby Smurf got into the smurf-size "tub", the former negative Smurf took off his soaked undershorts and the littlest Smurf's didey, and he tossed and hung them up onto the side-doors of James' firebox.

And as Grouchy was enjoying himself being washed, he too began to sing. "_SMURFY AND CLEAN, SMURFY AND CLEAN, AND I'M NOW THE SMURF THAT LOVES TO BE SO KEEN!_" He tuned joyfully.

"But I still HATE for my fellow Smurfs to know about!" Added Grouchy.

And James just had to laugh. "HEE-HEE-HEE! Splendid tune, Grouchy!" He puffed.

"Thank you, James!" Said Grouchy happily, and he went on rubbing and scrubbing himself and Baby Smurf. "**/Baby Smurf thrilling\**"

And James just stands by and he happily watches over them.

At last, Grouchy and Baby Smurf were all nice and clean once again. After the now-not-so-bad-tempered Smurf got out of the metal cup, he wrapped himself up with the washcloth and he went off to check if his undershorts and Baby Smurf's didey were dry, and they're indeed are. As Grouchy put on his undershorts and dried himself up, he picked up Baby Smurf out of the smurf-size "tub" with the washcloth and he dried him up also. And he put the didey right back onto the infant Smurfling. "**/Baby Smurf Cooing\**"

James was very impressed, and he knows why Grouchy and Baby Smurf were very close.

"Hah, they are indeed very close." James sighed to himself, "Just like me and Edward."

After Grouchy and Baby Smurf had finished drying themselves up, the now-very-happy Smurf throw out the dirty water from the metal cup, and he then cleaned the mess up and put everything back at their rightful kits. And Grouchy then put on his time-traveling clothes and Baby Smurf's as well.

"All done!" Grouchy called to James.

"Alright!" Tooted James, "Come along now!"

"I'm smurfing alone, I'm smurfing alone!" Grouchy tuned, and he along with Baby Smurf, jumped off of James' cab, walked towards the front of the #5 engine, and he hopped aboard onto his front frame.

"Smurfy and clean! Smurfy and clean!" Cheered Grouchy. "**/Baby Smurf cooing\**"

"Whoo! And indeed you both are!" Said James impressively, "And really splendid too!"

"Thanks, James." Said Grouchy proudly.

And so, James and Grouchy turned to the horizon to watch the sun setting down from the sky. The clouds were coated with the sun's colorful rays. And they could hear the sound of the waves waving through the shore along the beach.

James and Grouchy were very happy, and they indeed had the very best quality time that they both ever had.

Just then, Grouchy had something his mind and he turned to James. "Umm, James?" He spoke up.

"Yes, Grouchy?" James puffed.

"Well, since it's just the two of us, well of course Baby Smurf," Grouchy said shyly, "Can we smurf about something?"

"Like what?" Wondered James.

"Well," Replied Grouchy nervously, "How about… smurfing each other secrets?"

"Well… alright." Approved James, "And I know that you're not the secret-revealing sort of Smurf, are you?"

"Oh, absosmurfly." Said Grouchy truthfully, "And I know that you're not the secret-revealing kind of Engine, are you?"

"Exactly." Said James truthfully also, "So, why don't you start first?"

"I'd be smurfy to." Grouchy said grandly, "Well, remember when I smurf that I hate for my fellow Smurfs to know about my true feelings?"

"Yes?" James steamed.

"Well, the truth is," Continued Grouchy, "I was always happy. But I am happy in a negative way, and that's why I hate for my fellow Smurfs to know about my true feelings." He explained.

"Ohh, I see." Said James as he sees it clearly, "And no wonder Papa Smurf named you Grouchy. But still, you are indeed a very happy Smurf, in a negative way that is." He steamed.

"Yes." Replied Grouchy, "Now, what about you, what's your secret? And is it the one that Jokey eagerly wants to know?" He wondered.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" Said James shockingly.

"Well, after you smurfed off to your job," Explained Grouchy, "Jokey asked Edward to smurf him your secret, but thank smurfness that he didn't!"

"Well, he's not going to get it!" Huffed James, "You and only you will get to hear it!"

"Right!" Agreed Grouchy, "So, what's the secret?"

"Well alright, here goes." Wheeshed James timidly, "My secret is this; I once had to use a bootlace to mend a hole in my brake pipe while I was pulling my coaches, and that happened right between my two dreadful accidents."

"Ohh." Said Grouchy understandingly, "But, what's a brake pipe?"

"See that long, black, bendy thing right next to you?" James explained.

Grouchy turned and he saw it. "Yes." He replied.

"That's my brake pipe." Said James.

"What do you smurf it for?" Asked Grouchy.

"I "smurf" it to apply and release the brakes on a train while either pulling or pushing it." Answered James.

"Ohh, I see." Said Grouchy as he sees it clearly also, "But, what smurfs your secret so embarrassing?"

"Well," James huffed sternly, "My friends think that it was funny, and they've been teasing me about it 'cause they think that it taught me a lesson for bumping my coaches so hard."

"UNH! I just HATE when your friends tease you about that!" Said Grouchy upsettingly.

"Yes." Agreed James, "And only from Thomas to Toby know about my secret, but my good and close friend Edward was very wise to stay out of it, and he really knows how I feel."

"Well, I'm very glad to smurf that." Said Grouchy supportively.

"And that is why I kept as a secret from the other "new" Engines who arrived on the Island of Sodor." James said as he finished. "But, if one of my friends bump my promise… I'LL HAVE MY DOME BLOWN OFF!!" He roared.

"Whoa!" Surprised Grouchy.

Baby Smurf was startled and he began to cry. "WAH! WAH! WAH!" He wailed.

"Ja-ames!" Grouchy shouted.

"Oops! I'm sorry, Baby Smurf!" James stuttered, "There, there! Please, stop! Oh please, stop crying!" He begged.

But Baby Smurf just kept on crying. "**/Baby Smurf crying non-stop\**"

"Smurf something!" Shouted Grouchy as he tried to calm the infant Smurfling down.

"Um, I know!" Tooted James, "I'll make some silly faces!" And he made them by crossing his eyes and spun them round and round.

But Baby Smurf was not cheered up. "**/Crying continues\**"

"Smurf something else!" Suggested Grouchy.

"Uh, alright!" James puffed, "I'll blow my whistle smoothly!" But he did it so fast and unsmoothly. "**/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!\**"

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Baby Smurf wailed loudly.

"Oh, my smurfing ears!" Moaned Grouchy.

"And my aching funnel!" Groaned James.

But suddenly, a clever idea flew through James' funnel. "I know just what to do!" He tooted.

"What?!" Said Grouchy desperately.

"This!" Said James, and he turned to Baby Smurf. "Here, Baby Smurf! This will calm and cheer you up!" And he played the Smurf song with his whistle. "**/_PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!_\**"

Suddenly, Baby Smurf stopped crying. "Huh?" He weeped.

Grouchy was amazed. "It's working, James!" He shouted happily, "Smurf it again!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Whistled James, and he played it once more. "**/_PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP! PEEP, PEEP-PEEP, PEEP, PEEP!_\**"

At last, Baby Smurf was calmed and cheered up after hearing the Smurf song from James' whistle. "**/Baby Smurf cooing and giggling happily\**"

"Phew! Finally." Wheeshed James exhaustively.

"But that was very thoughtful and smurfy of you, James." Said Grouchy gratefully, "And not to mention very clever. Isn't he, Baby?" He said to the infant Smurfling.

"Eee." Agreed Baby Smurf.

This made James pleased and he felt very proud.

"But, you really need to control that temper of yours." Warned Grouchy.

"Mm-hmm!" Baby Smurf agreed sternly.

"Well, I hate to admit it," James confessed, "But I really do loose my temper all the time. And from now on, I'll do it rarely this time." He promised.

"Hmm, that's smurfy." Said Grouchy.

"And the same thing puffs to you too, Grouchy." Warned James also.

"Oh, I will." Promised Grouchy, "I will."

"Oh, and I really LOVE that phrase that you just smurf when you smurfed off to your job." Reminded Grouchy.

"You mean this phrase?" Described James, "**/Clearing throat sound\ **DIRTY TRUCKS FROM DIRTY SIDINGS! LACGH!!"

"Yeah, that!" Said Grouchy.

"Mmmm." Trembled Baby Smurf.

"Easy there, Baby." Grouchy said calmly as he quiet down the littlest Smurf.

"And I always say that every time I get the job of pulling a slow goods train." James said sternly.

"Oh, I see." Said Grouchy.

"And I really had to admit," Grouchy spoke up, "But that nickname that Cranky smurfed you, it was really kinda funny."

"And you know what?" James replied, "I think it's really funny too. And after all, I'm really am "Grouchy James"." He said truthfully.

"Heh-heh-heh. Yes you are." Chuckled Grouchy. "And by the way, who's Cranky?" He wondered.

"Ohh, Cranky is a crane who lives at Brendam Docks." Explained James sternly, "And you why he's called Cranky?"

"'Cause he's cranky?" Grouchy guessed.

"Close." Said James, "And, he has to work both day and night 24 hours and seven days a week without getting one single sleep."

"Ohh." Said Grouchy. "And who's Salty?" He wondered again.

"Salty is a friend of mine and to the other Engines." James explained happily, "But he's a different engine, and do you know what he is?"

"A diesel engine?" Guessed Grouchy.

"Yes, how did know?" Chuckled James.

"I've met one." Said Grouchy, "And her name is Mavis."

"Oh, I forgot. You were with Thomas while he took you Smurfs on touring around the island." Puffed James.

"Uh-huh." Said Grouchy.

"But," James huffed seriously, "Although Mavis and Salty are the only friendly and kind diesel engines that I know, but remember when I said about those "Dirty Diesels", Diesel and the twins 'Arry and Bert?"

"Yes." Said Grouchy.

"Well," James puffed sternly, "Those diesel engines are very bad and naughty, and they always puff up to mischief."

"UGH! I HATE those "BAD" diesel engines!" Grouchy said negatively.

"So do me and my friends!" Agreed James, "And you have no idea what we steam engines do to put up with those Dirty Diesels!"

"And I can imagine!" Grouchy said upsettingly, "But I HATE to imagine it right now!"

"But on the bright side," James puffed cheerfully, "We steam engines always manage to get them into trouble, and that gives us a good laugh!"

"Now that I LOVE to imagine it right now! HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Grouchy, and he was unable to control his laughter.

"Huh?" Said Baby Smurf puzzlingly.

"I know." Agreed James, "And you really don't see that every day, do you?"

"Eesh, puff it easy, Grouchy." James replied, "Sure it was funny at first, but please have some dignity."

"A-ha, A-ha. Oh, sorry, James." Grouchy said calmly as he tried to stop laughing, "But I just couldn't smurf mysmurf. Right, Baby?" He said to the infant Smurfling.

But Baby Smurf simply rolled his eyes skyward. "Hah." He sighed.

"What did I smurf?" Grouchy said puzzlingly to James.

"Ohh, nothing." Said James. "Now, there's something else that I would like to puff to you." He said to Grouchy.

"What?" Asked Grouchy.

"Well," Answered James, "Since I had been given the nickname "Grouchy James", I think you should have one of your own also."

"Ooh." Amazed Grouchy.

"And from now on," James puffed grandly, "Your nickname should be, "Happy Grouchy"!"

"Wow!" Amazed Grouchy, "Oh, James! I LOVE that nickname, I just really LOVE it!" He said happily.

"And I knew you would, "Happy Grouchy"." Chuckled James.

"And thank you, "Grouchy James"." Giggled Grouchy.

And the two new friends just had to laugh, even Baby Smurf. "**/Everyone laughing\**"

"Now since we finally got to know other," James puffed, "Let's make a promise."

"I would love that." Said Grouchy, and he made his promise. "Smurf my heart and hope to smurf."

"Cross my boiler and hope to scrap." Said James as he made his promise also.

And so, James and Grouchy once again turned to the horizon to watch the sun setting down from the sky. And they could see that the big yellow ball in the sky was almost touching the surface of the sea.

And as Grouchy was turning to James, he saw something that made him surprised and amazed. He was looking at the #5 engine's red coat, and it's getting the same finishing touches. A shine of the sun's light had shone James' red coat from smoke-box to cab with a twinkle on the tip of the cab roof."**/TWINK!\**" And his gold dome was sparkling glitteringly. "**/Glittering Sounds\**"And lastly, his cab roof-mounted whistle was also getting a glisten. "**/Sound of light glistening\**" Grouchy was indeed very impressed, and he really and seriously thinks that James is indeed a really splendid Engine.

Grouchy wasted no time and he spoke to James happily. "Wow! Well, James." He replied, "Here's something that I would really and seriously LOVE to smurf. Your red coat does indeed look nice, shiny, and very smurfy, and you're indeed a really splendid Engine. Am I right, Baby?" Grouchy said to Baby Smurf.

"Gaa." Cooed Baby Smurf.

James was deeply delighted and he nearly cried! "Thank you, Grouchy!" He tooted joyfully, "And you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to puff that to me! And thanks to you, I feel like my really splendid self again!" James tooted cheerfully.

"And I'm very glad to smurf you happy again." Said Grouchy grandly.

Then suddenly, Baby Smurf began to speak. "J-J-James… s-s-splendid!" He cooed.

"Awe!" Tooted James, "Baby Smurf just spoke to me, and it's really adorable!"

"Yes it is!" Agreed Grouchy. "But, UGH! I just HATE your black wheels!" He said honestly.

James was shocked. "But why?!" He stuttered, "What's wrong with my black wheels?!"

"They're not the same color like your red coat." Said Grouchy truthfully, "Am I right, Baby?"

"Mm-hmm." Agreed Baby Smurf.

"Hmm." Pondered James, and he looked at his wheels. Now he's getting the feeling that Grouchy was right. He did had been chuffing around the island in black wheels for so long.

And after having a long thought, James made up his mind. "You know what, Grouchy?" He puffed, "You're right, I did have been chuffing around the island in black wheels for so long. So, I'll get them painted to match my red coat, so I could be twice as splendid." Said James.

"Well, glad you smurf things my way." Said Grouchy grandly.

"Now," Replied James, "Here's something that I would really and seriously LOVE to say to you too. You're really not an oldfangled nonsense, you're indeed a really useful Smurf, especially when you look after Baby Smurf." He said truthfully.

Now Grouchy was deeply delighted and he nearly cried also! "Thank you, James!" He shouted joyfully, "And you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to smurf that to me too! And thanks to you, I will now and always be happy!" Grouchy hollered cheerfully.

"But still," Added Grouchy, "I..."

"I know." Chuckled James, "You HATE for your fellow Smurfs to know about it, and I puff it."

"Yeah. Heh-heh-heh." Giggled Grouchy.

And again all of a sudden, Baby Smurf spoke up again. "G-G-Grouchy… u-u-useful!" He cooed again.

"Oh, Baby!" Grouchy cheered, "Now that's very smurfy! And it's way smurfier than your first word!" He said happily.

"What was Baby Smurf's first word, Grouchy?" Wondered James.

"YECH! That most hateful wizard, Gargamel!" Complained Grouchy.

"GARGAMEL?!" Said James unhappily, "Now that name is just so DISGUSTING!"

"I know!" Agreed Grouchy, "And I still HATE it and him too!"

"Well, let's not talk about that." Suggested James calmly, "I don't want to get myself upset again."

"Me too." Agreed Grouchy.

"Uh-huh." Said Baby Smurf.

"Well, there's one way that will smurf a smile on my face." Said Grouchy calmly.

"And what is that?" Puffed James puzzlingly.

"Would you please smurf your whistle?" Grouchy asked pleasingly, "I just LOVE the sound of that tune."

"It will be my splendid pleasure." Answered James cheerfully, and he gave Grouchy three long smoothing toots. "**/PEEEEP… PEEEEP… PEEEEP!\**"

"Mmm, smurfy." Said Grouchy relaxingly.

Then Baby Smurf followed along by speaking it. "Peep… Peep… Peep!" He cooed.

"You really like that, don't you, Baby Smurf?" Chuckled James, "Well here's more just for you." And he also gave Baby Smurf three long smoothing toots. "**/PEEEEP… PEEEEP… PEEEEP!\**"

"Peep, peep, peep!" Cooed Baby Smurf.

"Thanks, James." Said Grouchy gratefully, "Baby Smurf really loved it."

"It was nothing, Grouchy." Said James proudly, "It was nothing."

As Grouchy and James turned to the horizon, a gently breeze from the seaside blew right into their faces. And it's making them feeling calmed and relaxed, and also very happy.

"Ahh, that was a smurfy breeze." Said Grouchy happily with his eyes closed.

"Mmmmm." Agreed James with his eyes closed also.

"And this is indeed the best smurfy time that I ever smurf in my whole life." Added Grouchy.

"Me too, Grouchy." Said James happily, "Me too."

"Hah." Said Baby Smurf as he enjoyed the breeze also.

"And what do you think about the Island of Sodor, Grouchy?" Replied James.

"It's smurfy!" Cheered Grouchy, "I LOVE the Island the Sodor! The sights are smurfy, and your friends are smurftastic! And it's way smurfy than the other places that we smurfed." He said honestly.

"Well, thank you." Tooted James, "And I'm glad you liked it too."

"Indeed." Said Grouchy, "Right, Baby?"

"Whee!" Cheered Baby Smurf.

And the two new friends just had to laugh. "**/Grouchy and James laughing together\**"

And James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf went on enjoying feeling the breeze from one of the beaches along the Sodor Island Seaside.

--

But suddenly, James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf's peaceful moment at the beach were interrupted by a pair of whistles.

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

Grouchy thought it was James. "Alright, James." He said sternly, "You don't have to smurf your whistle for me again."

James was puzzled. "Don't be daft, Grouchy." He puffed, "And that's not my whistle."

"**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\**"

"Oh, you're right." Said Grouchy understandingly, "But, who is it?"

"I don't know." Puzzled James, "And it sounds so far away."

But then, they heard some shouting.

"JAMES! GROUCHY! BABY SMURF!"

"**/GASP\** James, I know those voices!" Gasped Grouchy.

"So do I!" James gasped also.

And as the two new friends looked back, they were surprised. There coming straight towards them, was Emily, along with Smurfette, Vanity, and the Smurflings!

James watched as Emily stopped right beside him with one last puff.

"Emily!" Whistled James.

"Smurfette! Smurflings!" Hollered Grouchy, "And… Vanity?!"

"Well, I was feeling all left out!" Complained Vanity, "And James, I told you I should've smurf along with you!"

"Well it's too late for that now, Vanity!" Said Smurfette severely.

"But what's puffing on?" James said puzzlingly.

"And why are you all here?" Added Grouchy.

"We've been smurfing everywhere for you three, that's why!" Snapped Snappy.

"And James, you got to smurf Grouchy and Baby Smurf back to the sheds right now!" Sassette said warningly.

"And Papa Smurf is almost finishing assembling the time crystals!" Added Smurfette.

"And we've waited for you for so long, but you didn't arrive!" Wheeshed Emily, "So I, Smurfette, Vanity, and the Smurflings have to puff out and search for you three!"

"BUST MY BUFFERS!" Whistled James.

"BUST MY SMURFS!" Hollered Grouchy.

"Uh-oh!" Squealed Baby Smurf.

"And there isn't much time!" Warned Vanity, "And if we don't smurf it before nighttime, we have to wait till tomorrow, and early in the morning! And that won't do for my smurfy looks!" He said dreadfully.

"But I'm afraid I can't puff on." Moaned Emily, "I'm almost out of water, and my wheels are really aching me."

"Oh, poor Emily." Said the Smurflings sadly.

"Ohh." Said Baby Smurf sadly also.

"Well don't worry, everybody!" Tooted James cheerfully, "Just puff it all to dependable and reliable me, and I have plenty of water to get us all back to Tidmouth Sheds lickety-split!"

"Oh, thank you, James!" Said the five Smurfs gratefully.

"And that was very helpful and kind of you too." Puffed Emily gratefully also.

"But first," Said James, "Let me couple up Emily, and then we're on our way."

"Thank you, James." Said Smurfette sweetly, and she blew a kiss to the #5 engine. "**/SMOOCH\**"

"Uhhhhh…" Blushed James, and his face went pinker than ever and he felt very speechless.

"Hehehehehe." Chuckled the Smurflings.

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Giggled Emily and Smurfette.

"Um, Smurf to James!" Grouchy shouted as he tried to snap him out, "We should be smurfing now!"

"Huh? Oh, right! Let's go!" Steamed James, and he chuffed off to the nearest junction.

After switching tracks, James slowly and gently buffered up to Emily. And with all his strength, "**/Grouchy grunting while flexing his muscles\**" Grouchy had coupled up the two Engines. And he even connected their brake pipes.

At last, everything was all set.

"Is everybody ready?!" James tooted.

"Ready!" Whistled Emily.

"Smurfin' ready, James!" Said the five Smurfs cheerfully.

"O-k!" James whistled, "Here we go! And "smurf" on to your hats, Smurfs!" And with two happy toots, "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**" The #5 engine, along with the non-numbered engine and the six Smurfs, chuffed off quickly to Tidmouth Sheds as fast as he could.

--

After leaving the Sodor Island Seaside, James, with Emily behind him and along with the six Smurfs, raced through the countryside with such speed and he was on his way back to Tidmouth Sheds. And he was on the same way that he chuffed through before.

James had chuffed through both, but the other way around, the main line and the branch line. And he also chuffed through the same locations which were also the other way around. He dashed by some stations, cluttered through tunnels, and rattled over bridges. And he also passed by some of the other Engines along the way.

But then, there was trouble. Along the branch line up ahead, is a diamond crossing. And just as James was going to chuff straight through it, he saw something that made him gasped. He could see that Diesel was about to cross through it, and he didn't care on what he was watching and going.

James was appalled and he blew his whistle loudly. "**/PEEP-PEEP! PEEP-PEEP!\**"

Diesel jumped and he reversed back just in time.

And the two Engines sped passed by him in a flash. "**/ZOOM!\**"

"WATCH WHERE YOU ROLLING, YOU CARELESS DIRTY DIESEL!" James shouted crossly.

"AND I HATE THAT CARELESS DIRTY DIESEL!" Yelled Grouchy negatively.

"CLUMSY RAILSMURFER!" Snappy hollered furiously.

And Baby Smurf gave Diesel a raspberry. "**/Raspberry\**"

This made Diesel very cross. "THIS IS WHY I NEVER WANT TO GET ALONG WITH YOU STINKY STEAMIES!" He roared.

"OH, SHUT UP, DIESEL!" Fumed James and Emily.

"AND PUT A SMURF IN IT TOO!" The five Smurfs shouted back.

"ERRRRRRRRR!" Growled Diesel.

But James and Emily didn't hear him this time, and they simply just kept on chuffing along the branch line.

Just then, James was chuffing along the main line again, and he realized that he's almost there. But suddenly, he began to feel tired, and his axles, gears, and wheels were beginning to ache. But James knows that he can't stop, and he was determined to bring the rest of the Smurfs back to Tidmouth Sheds and get them there in time for their departure.

"Must get back home! Must get back home! Must get back home!" Panted James.

"Do you have to resmurf the same thing all the time?!" Shouted Grouchy.

"Sorry!" Chuffed James, "That's what we Engines say when we get worried!"

"Please don't smurf that!" Complained Vanity, "It's smurfing me a wrinkle!"

"Pah, what a drama Smurf!" Sniffed Emily.

"And if only I can chuff faster!" Groaned James, "With some pride or willpower!"

"Well, James!" Snappy called, "If it's pride AND willpower you want, then it's both you're going to smurf!"

"But by what?!" James chuffed puzzlingly.

"By singing your favorite song!" Said Sassette excitedly.

"You mean…?!" Gasped James.

"Yes!" Said the Smurflings, "Smurf it, Emily!"

"My pleasure, Smurflings!" Tooted Emily. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

/**James, The Really Splendid Engine - Smurf Version\  
/Song plays and starts\ **

**/James\:  
/PEEEEP!\**

**/Snappy\:**  
TAKE A LOOK WHO'S SMURFING,  
DOWN THE TRACK

**/Sassette\:**  
SMURF WAY FOR JAMES,  
HOORAY FOR JAMES

**/Vanity\:**  
SHINY, SMURFY PAINT,  
WITH THE JET BLACK STACK

**/Smurfette\:  
**SMURF WAY FOR JAMES,  
HOORAY FOR JAMES

**/Snappy\:  
**WHAT IS FOR SMURFTAIN  
AND WE REALLY SHOULD NOTE

**/Sassette\:**  
IT'S INDISMURFABLE,  
BUT LET'S SMURF A VOTE

**/Smurflings\:**  
HE'S THE SMURFY SPLENDID ENGINE  
WITH THE BRIGHT RED COAT

**/James\:  
/PEEP-PEEP!\**

**/Snappy\:**  
SMURF IT, GROUCHY!

**/Grouchy\:**  
SMURFING DOWN THE LINE,  
LIKE A SMURFING SMURF

**/Smurflings\:**  
SMURF WAY FOR JAMES,  
HOORAY FOR JAMES  
(**/James\: /PEEEEP!\**)

**/Grouchy\:**  
SMURF ON TO YOUR HAT,  
AS HE SMURFSES PAST

**/Smurfette & Vanity\:**  
SMURF WAY FOR JAMES,  
HOORAY FOR JAMES

**/Smurflings\:**  
HE REALLY KNOWS  
HOW TO SMURF A SHOW

**/Smurfette & Vanity\:  
**YOU GOTTA SMURF BACK  
AND WATCH HIM GO

**/Grouchy\:  
**HE'S THE SMURFY SPLENDID ENGINE  
WITH THE BRIGHT RED COAT

**/James\:  
/PEEP! PEEP!\**

**/Smurflings\:  
**JAMES EE OH

**/Smurfette & Vanity\:**  
LOOK WHO'S SMURFING IT,  
DOWN THE TRACK

**/Grouchy\:**  
SMURF WAY FOR JAMES,  
HOORAY FOR JAMES  
(**/James\: /PEEEEP!\**)

**/Smurflings\:**  
HE NEVER SMURFS UP,  
HE NEVER SMURFS BACK

**/Grouchy\:**  
SMURF WAY FOR JAMES,  
HOORAY FOR JAMES

**/All five chorus\:**  
OH, TAKE A LOOK WHO'S SMURFING,  
DOWN THE TRACK

SMURF WAY FOR JAMES,  
HOORAY FOR JAMES

SHINY, SMURFY PAINT,  
WITH THE JET BLACK STACK

SMURF WAY FOR JAMES, (**/James\: /PEEEEP!\**)  
HOORAY FOR JAMES

HE'S THE REALLY SPLENDID ENGINE

THE SHINY, SHINY ENGINE

HE'S THE REALLY SMURFY ENGINE

THE SMURFY, SPLENDID ENGINE

HE'S THE SMURFY SPLENDID ENGINE

YEP - THAT'S OUR JAMES

**/Grouchy\:**  
THAT'S JAMES!

**/James\:  
/PEEP! PEEP!\**  
PEEP! PEEP! THAT'S ME!

**/Song stops\**

And so, with a lot of pride and willpower after hearing his favorite song from the five Smurfs, James increased his speedometer to 100 mah and he high-speedily set off with Emily behind him and the rest of Smurfs along with him back to Tidmouth Sheds, and he was really determined to get the little blue time-travelers there in time for their departure. And let's all hope that he will.

--

(Acela Smurf7): Will James get the rest of the Smurfs to Tidmouth Sheds in time for their departure? Let's all hope that he will, and keep your buffers and smurf fingers crossed!

Fun facts: From Thomas and Friends.  
When James told Grouchy his secret, he once used a bootlace to mend a hole in his brake pipe while pulling his coaches and his friends teasing him about it, it was from the four Season 1 episodes: James And The Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James And The Express, and of course, Dirty Objects. (And you can see these episodes on Youtube or on any other video websites)

From The Smurfs:  
1: When Grouchy remembered Baby Smurf's first word, it was from the Season 5 episode: Baby's First Word.  
2: Grouchy's love for his favorite activity, swimming, can be traced back from the Season 6 episode: Grouchy Makes A Splash.  
(And you can see these episodes on Youku or on any other video websites)

Quiz: Background song #5. Well it is indeed The Cheetah Girls singing Strut, but which movie is the song from, the first one, the second one, or the third one? And there are some hints to it!


	13. Chapter 12: Time To Puff And Smurf Gbye

Chapter 12: Time To Puff And Smurf Good-bye

As the story is now coming to an end, here's what we last puff and smurf off from our adventure. After suffering from a third major accident and having a second change of heart, Grouchy and James had settled their feelings and they became good new friends. And to celebrate it, the two new friends went off to spend some quality and smurfy time together, and of course, Baby Smurf wanted to come along with them too. But after chuffing through the countryside, Grouchy decided to spend some more time at a special and smurfy spot on Sodor, and James knows just the right place, which is one of the beaches along the Sodor Island Seaside. And they started out with Grouchy having a swim with Baby Smurf and with James watching over them. Then the two new friends had finally got to know each other, by talking about the things that they hate and love, and sharing each other's secrets. And they ended it by watching the sun setting in the horizon, of which they didn't know that they're wasting time and stalling the Smurfs' departure! Back at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas told his friends everything about Grouchy and James, and at first the Engines were shocked to hear about the #5 engine's accident, but they're very happy to hear about his and the once bad-tempered Smurf's newly formed friendship. And while Papa had started assembling the time crystals, the Engines and the Smurfs were having their long and final moments before the little blue time-travelers' departure. Then Brainy rudely interrupted them by babbling his annoying quotations, but the Engines had shut the know-it-all Smurf up by wheeshing a big cloud of steam at him(And it's the same thing that James did to Grouchy when they had their unexpected argument). Then suddenly, the Engines and the Smurfs realized that the sun was now setting, and although James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf had not arrived yet! So Emily, along with Smurfette, Vanity, and the Smurflings, had volunteered to go search for them. But after all that chuffing and searching, the non-numbered engine was about to give up. But luckily, Smurfette thought of a way to solve it: "be someone like the other". And Emily now knows where to find James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf, and indeed she did. The two new friends were surprised to see them, and the others told them why is because they had been searching for them, and it's almost time for the Smurfs to leave. But there was trouble. Emily was almost out of water and she couldn't continue, but James puffed in to the rescue, and in no time, the mid-size red tender engine had coupled up the mid-size emerald tender engine, and they along with the six Smurfs, were on their way back to Tidmouth Sheds. And after hearing his favorite song, James had puffed up his pride and willpower, and he was really determined to get the little blue time-travelers there in time for their departure. So, you all are saying is; will James get there in time? Let's all hope that he will, and remember, this is the final chapter!

--

Meanwhile, back at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and only five of his friends, along with the 11 remaining Smurfs, were waiting very anxiously for Emily and the other four Smurfs to bring James, Grouchy, and Baby Smurf back to the sheds. But it's been two hours since the non-numbered engine had set off to search for the #5 engine, and the Engines and the Smurfs were getting even more worried than ever. And after all that waiting and worrying, the Engines were losing their funnels, and the Smurfs were losing their minds. And not to mention driving each other crazy.

"**/Sound of rattling\**"

"Percy, please stop smurfing!" Jokey complained, "You're driving me smurfy, and it's not funny at all!"

"Sorry, Jokey!" Peeped Percy as he stopped shaking.

"Hefty, would you please stop walking from left to right?!" Boomed Gordon, "You're puffing me dizzy!"

"Sorry, Gordon!" Said Hefty as he stopped walking.

"**/Clanking sound\**"

"Would you please stop that unsmurfy clanking from your bell, Toby?!" Groaned Greedy, "It's even much unsmurfier than Harmony's trumpet!"

"I'm sorry, Greedy!" Ranged Toby as he stopped the clanking from his bell.

"Ah, ah, ah,… ah-tchoo!" Sneezed Henry.

"Ahhhh! Frere Jacques, I can't smurf it anymore!" Shouted Painter, "Monsieur Henry, you're zneezing iz driving me smurfy!"

"I'm sorry, Painter!" Wheeshed Henry, "But all that waiting and worrying is puffing me to sneeze!"

"Well, smurfy thing that you're very calm and patient, Edward." Replied Handy.

"Likewise, Handy." Said Edward.

"Ok, that's it!" Brainy yelled, "It's official; James has smurfed confusion and delay!" Now he really sound just like the Fat Controller.

"And Papa Smurf, why did you let Grouchy smurf with James?!" Added Brainy, "He should've smurfed with us! But did he?! Oh, no! You just had to let him smurf with James so they can smurf some "smurfy time" together!" He snorted as he lifted two fingers from each of his hands.

"And it's like you said, Papa Smurf;" Brainy added again, "That there is no time for…!"

"DO YOU WANT SOME MORE STEAM, BRAINY?!" Grumbled the Engines.

"AND A TOSS TO SMURF WITH IT?!" Snarled the Smurfs.

Brainy was frighten. "**/GULP\ **On second thought, I'll just smurf mysmurf behind Thomas' dome. Aaaah!" And he cowardly and frightfully jumped up to Thomas' boiler and hid himself behind his dome.

"Scaredy-Smurf." Laughed Percy.

"I smurf to that. Hee-hee-hee!" Giggled Jokey.

"Papa Smurf, I'm really and truly am sorry." Thomas puffed to the wizard Smurf, "But believe me, this isn't like James at all."

"And just what are you trying to smurf, Thomas?" Replied Papa.

"Well, I did say that James really is a dependable and reliable Engine," Thomas said honestly, "But he's also a seldom late sort of Engine. And what I was trying to puff is, is… Oh, bother! All I was trying to puff is, I just want James to puff some more time with Grouchy for a little bit longer before you Smurfs leave." He wheeshed.

"Well, Thomas." Papa replied wisely, "I smurf the same way too. But you know that we can't smurf here for much longer, and we really want to smurf back at our own time period. And besides, I really miss my other 87 Smurfs." He said sadly.

"And I miss Grandma Smurf." Added Grandpa.

"**/Purring\ **Me too. Smoogle." Said Smoogle.

"Hold the fire!" Tooted the Engines.

"Did Papa Smurf just said that there are more Smurfs than the 17 that are here with us?!" Edward puffed surprisingly.

"Oh, yes!" Tooted Thomas to his friends, "And I forgot to puff you all! With the 17 Smurfs here with us, there are 88 more at their time period. And when you all add them altogether, that gives a total of 105 Smurfs!" He puffed.

"Whoa, 105 Smurfs?!" Stunned Gordon, Henry, and Percy, "Amazing!"

"And that's a lot of Smurfs too!" Said Edward and Toby.

"**/SIGH\ **I miss my smurfy gym." Sighed Hefty sadly.

"I mizz my masterpizzaz." Painter said in misery.

"I miss my surprises." Sorrowed Jokey.

"I miss my rock collection." Put in Clumsy feeling homesick.

"I miss mysmurf sleeping around the village." Lazy sighed in sadness.

"I miss my smurf-made inventions." Said Handy depressingly.

"I miss my smurf-made food." Sighed Greedy sorrowfully.

"And I miss my very own book." Said Brainy sadly as he appeared on top of Thomas' right water tank.

"Hah. **/Chattering\**" Wild chattered in depression.

"And I think Wild misses Chitter." Grandpa replied as he could tell from the once long-lost Smurf's misery.

"Who's Chitter?" Wondered Henry.

"Wild's squirrel friend." Said Grandpa to the big green tender engine.

"Oh." Said Henry.

"Oh, dear." Percy puffed sadly, "You Smurfs really are indeed homesick."

"And it's really for the best that you Smurfs should go back to your own time period." Said Edward wisely.

"And I couldn't agree more with Edward." Wheeshed Thomas.

"Thank you, Thomas." Papa said gratefully, "And you too, Edward."

"Now I'm really in dishearten for you, Smurfs." Gordon puffed sorrowfully.

"Well, that's life." Steamed Toby.

And the six remaining Engines let out their depressing sighs. "**/Engines sighing in depression\**"

--

Suddenly, as Wild was still on watch out, he saw something that made him cheer and yell in happiness. "**/Wild yelling like Tarzan, sound of chest pounding\**"

"Wild, what is it?!" Whistled Thomas.

"Huh?!" Gasped the Engines and the Smurfs.

Wild jumped up and down and he pointed to the distance.

Everyone looked ahead, and they could see a light from a headlamp flicking on and off, and off and on coming straight towards the sheds.

"Someone's coming!" Peeped Percy.

"But who is it?! I can't smurf!" Shouted Brainy.

"And it's so hard to smurf from this distance!" Said Papa loudly.

"So do I!" Said Thomas.

But they now found out by hearing a pair of familiar toots. "**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

"IT'S JAMES!" The Engines whistled.

"**/PEEP! PEEP!\**"

"AND EMILY!" Added Edward, "SHE FOUND HIM!"

"PAPA SMURF, PAPA SMURF!"

"AND MY FOUR LITTLE SMURFS!" Papa shouted joyfully, "AND THEY SMURF GROUCHY AND BABY SMURF TOO!"

"THEY SMURF IT! THEY SMURF IT!" Cheered the Smurfs.

"HERE THEY COME! HERE THEY COME!" The Engines cheered also.

"**/PEEP-PEEP-PEEP! PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!\**"

Everyone watched joyfully as James and Emily, along with the six Smurfs, entered Tidmouth Sheds with one last puff from the #5 engine.

"**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\ **PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! I'M HERE! I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Whistled James as he came to a complete stop by wheeshing a big cloud of steam. "**/Steam wheeshing heavily\**"

"I MADE IT! I MADE IT! I MADE IT!" Panted James joyfully.

"YOU SURE DID, JAMES!" Tooted Thomas.

"CHEERFUL TOOTS FOR JAMES!" The Engines cheered.

"AND SMURFY CHEERS TOO!" The Smurfs cheered also.

"**/Smurfs chanting Hip-hip-hurray three times and Engines whistling cheerfully\**"

"And I never have doubted you for a smurf, James!" Papa shouted grandly, "And as the Fat Controller would always smurf to you, you really are a dependable, reliable, and really useful Engine!"

"Thank you, Papa Smurf!" Tooted James, "Thank you, everyone!" And he felt so proud that it made his axles tingled.

And Grouchy felt very pleased for James as well.

"And James," Edward puffed, "Why is Emily behind you?!"

"Oh! Well…" James giggled.

"Well, I was tired!" Emily spoke up, "And I was almost out of water!"

"You silly Engine!" Boomed Gordon crossly, "You should've take on more water before you left!"

"NOW DON'T YOU START HUFFING AND PUFFING WITH ME, GORDON!" Snapped Emily, "I JUST FORGOT, THAT'S ALL!"

"Pah, sure you did!" Snorted Gordon.

"AH, PUT A SMURF IN IT, GORDON!" Snarled Sassette and Smurfette.

"WHY, I NEVER!" Appalled Gordon, and he felt so speechless.

"Gordon's been bumped by two Smurfettes!" Chuckled Percy.

"Now that's a laugh!" Shouted Jokey laughingly.

And everyone also had to laugh. "**/Everyone laughing\**"

And Gordon's face went pink like strawberry-flavored ice cream.

"Well, what's most important is," James quoted, "That we're all back together once again!"

"Here, here!" Agreed the Engines and the Smurfs.

"Peep-peep-peep!" Said Baby Smurf cheerfully.

"You smurf it, Baby!" Laughed Grouchy.

And again everyone just had to laugh. "**/Everyone laughing\**"

--

After the happy reuniting, James parked himself between Thomas and Edward, while Emily parked herself between Edward and Toby. And the Smurfs all gathered around Thomas and James. They and the Engines all wanted to hear about Grouchy and James' best quality and smurfy time together.

"So tell us, James." Tooted Thomas eagerly.

"How was your and Grouchy's best smurfy time together?" Added Papa.

"It was splendid!" James puffed ecstatically.

"And smurfy, of course!" Added Grouchy.

"And what did you two do on your very special day?" Edward wondered.

"Oh, I went chuffing around the island while Grouchy and Baby Smurf just sit back and enjoyed the ride." Said James.

"But I grew bored of it." Replied Grouchy, "So James, Baby Smurf, and I, had smurfed off to a special and smurfy spot on Sodor."

"Ooh-la-la!" Amazed Painter, "What zpot iz it?"

"It's one of the beaches along the Sodor Island Seaside." Puffed James.

"Ooh." Amazed the Smurfs.

"And that's where I and the four Smurfs along with me found them." Chirped Emily.

"Well, smurfy work, Emily." Said Papa grandly.

"Thank you, Papa Smurf." Said Emily gratefully.

"Anyway," Smurfette spoke up, "What did you and Grouchy smurf at the beach, James?"

"Well, I did nothing much." Giggled James, "All I did is watch over Grouchy and Baby Smurf while they went for a swim."

"Wow, Grouchy, you went swimming?!" Handy said surprisingly.

Grouchy nodded positively but pacing his usual scowled face.

"Now that sounds like a lot of fun." Tooted Edward.

"Oh, it is for Grouchy." Chuckled Papa.

"Then what else did you and Grouchy do, James?" Thomas peeped.

"Well," James puffed, "We finally got to know each other by talking about the things that we hate and love, and we have a lot more in common than ever."

"Whoo." Amazed the Engines.

"Aaah." Added the Smurfs.

"Oh, and I almost forgot!" James whistled laughingly, "HA-HA-HA! You all should've seen it! While I was having my wash down, Spencer, as usual, didn't care and like about my vanity! So Grouchy used his negativity to shut him up, and you all should've seen the look on his face when he saw Grouchy!" He laughed.

"AH, HA-HA-HA!" Laughed the Engines.

"Smurf that unsmurfy Engine right! HA-HA-HA!" The Smurfs laughed also.

And everyone indeed had a good laugh. "**/Laughing continues for five seconds\**"

"Ah, yes." James puffed as he stopped laughing, "It was really indeed the best and "smurfy" day that I ever had with Grouchy."

"And I couldn't agree more with you, James." Said Grouchy happily.

"Gaa." Agreed Baby Smurf.

"Well, I'm very happy to smurf that you two indeed had the best quality and smurfy time ever." Papa said grandly.

"So do I." Said Thomas happily.

"Me too." Added Edward.

Grouchy and James turned to each other and they smiled joyfully.

"Oh, and Handy?" James said to Hefty's best friend, "About your rail-smurfer."

"Yes, James?" Handy said nervously.

"I think your smurf version of the steam engine is really indeed splendid." James puffed grandly.

Handy was very pleased. "Thanks, James." He said gratefully.

Just then, the Engines had something to say to James.

"Um, James." Gordon puffed.

"Yes?" Replied James.

"We all wanted to say that we're very sorry for teasing you about getting the job that you really and truly hate." Wheeshed Henry.

"Ohh, so now you all know how I feel about getting the job that I really and truly hate." Huffed James seriously.

"And it's about time that you unsmurfy Engines get to apologize to James!" Scolded Grouchy.

"Yes." Peeped Percy shamefully, "And we're really sorry about your third major accident."

"And we felt terrible about it too." Emily puffed honestly.

"Can you ever forgive us, James?" Said Toby sincerely.

James wasn't sure and he began to have a long thought.

But Papa spoke up to James. "They really mean it, James." He said, "After Thomas had told them everything."

"Hmm." James steamed, "What do you think, Grouchy?"

"Well, I was about to smurf that I HATE for you to forsmurf your friends after for what they had smurfed to you." Said Grouchy, "But I decided to choose the wise thing, just like Papa Smurf."

Papa couldn't help but smiled grandly.

"And I also agree with Grouchy on this." Tooted Edward wisely.

"Me too." Said Thomas.

And after having a long thought, James let out his answer. "Alright." He puffed, "I forgive you all."

The Engines were very glad that James forgave them.

"And there's something that I also want to puff to you all too." James replied.

"And what is that, James?" Wondered the Engines.

"DON'T EVER PUFF THAT AGAIN!" Roared James crossly.

"Whoa!" Startled the Engines.

Thomas, Edward, and the Smurfs couldn't help but laugh heavily. Even Grouchy and James. "**/Three Engines and Smurfs laughing heavily\**"

"Hehehehehe. Smurfy one, "Grouchy James"." Grouchy whispered.

"Thank you, "Happy Grouchy"." Said James quietly.

"Happy Grouchy?!" Brainy and Jokey said surprisingly, of which they overheard their conversation.

And the two Smurfs paced a cheeky and sneaky look on their faces and they began to tease and threat Grouchy.

"Oh Grouchy!" Brainy called to the mix-emotional Smurf, "Now since you smurfed yet another change of heart!"

"We're going to smurf everysmurf at the village that you're now a very happy Smurf!" Laughed Jokey.

Grouchy was shocked and furious. "YOU TWO WOULDN'T SMURF!" He shouted angrily.

"Oh, but we will!" Taunted Brainy and Jokey, "Heh-heh-heh!"

"OH NO, YOU TWO DON'T!" Snarled James crossly and protectively, "OR YOU'RE GOING TO ANSWER TO ME AND MY BIG CLOUD OF STEAM!"

"AND TO US TOO!" Grumbled the Engines.

"AND IF ANY OF YOU SMURF THIS OUT TO THE OTHER SMURFS AT THE VILLAGE...!" Handy fumed as he stepped in.

"YOU TWO WILL BE SMURFING SOME KNUCKLE SMURFWICHES FOR DINNER!" Rumbled Hefty as he threaten Brainy and Jokey with his two bare fists.

Brainy and Jokey jumped and they were very frighten.

"AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT WON'T HAPPEN TOO!" Smurfette yelled furiously as she placed her hands on her hips.

"SAME TO US TOO!" Said the Smurflings.

"**/GULP\**" Trembled Brainy and Jokey as they hold each other.

"Eesh, can anyone smurf a joke?" Quivered Jokey.

"Yeah, a joke. **/Laughing nervously\**" Added Brainy.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE LAUGHING?!" Fumed the other Smurfs and the Engines.

"Alright, alright!" Shouted Jokey.

"We won't smurf, we won't smurf!" Said Brainy truthfully.

"Phew." Grouchy said in relief, and he was very glad that James was there with him.

But Grouchy cannot believe that his fellow Smurfs just stepped in and protected him. And he was very happy to have such good friends to be there by his side.

But just then, some of the Smurfs had gathered around Grouchy.

Grouchy was surprised, but he's now feeling worried.

But Grouchy's fellow Smurfs smiled.

"Don't worry, Grouchy." Handy spoke up, "We'll make sure that it will never happen."

"And you can smurf on us too, the honest ones." Hefty said grandly, "And we will always smurf your back." And he placed his left arm around Grouchy's neck.

"And we want you to smurf that we'll always be there for you too." Said Smurfette honestly.

"And me and Snappy promise that we won't smurf either." Sassette said sweetly.

"Smurf's honor." Said Snappy as he made a salute.

This made Grouchy very delighted and he nearly cried his eyes out.

"And Grouchy," Edward puffed wisely, "You such be very grateful to have such good friends that really care and love you."

"And I couldn't agree more with Edward." Said James happily.

"Thanks, Edward and James." Said Grouchy gratefully, "And thank you, my fellow Smurfs."

Then Smurfette stepped in and she gave Grouchy a thankful kiss. "**/SMOOCH\**"

Grouchy's face went pink. "Uhhhhh…" He blushed, and he felt very speechless.

"Oh, my!" Stunned Edward and James.

"Ohh! I HATE feeling embarrassed!" Grumbled Grouchy. "But I really LOVE being kissed by Smurfette." He said positively.

Edward, James, and the five Smurfs just had to laugh. Even Grouchy. "Hahahahaha." They went.

"Hah, isn't it smurfy, Thomas?" Papa said to the little blue tank engine.

"It sure is, Papa Smurf." Agreed Thomas grandly, "It sure is."

"Well, smurfy thing that I'm not the secret-revealing kind of Smurf." Lazy said truthfully.

"Me too." Added Clumsy.

"Me three." Put in Greedy.

"Oui, moi alzo." Said Painter lastly.

Just then, Vanity went up to Grouchy. "Um, Grouchy." He replied, "Since James has both of our smurfonalities, I've been smurfing."

"Huh?" Confused Grouchy.

"Well," Said Vanity, "I think that we should… you know, smurf out."

"Really, Vanity?" James puffed, "You, and Grouchy?"

"Well, why not?" Vanity replied, "I have some things to hate too, and I guess I'll try not to smurf about my handsomeness that much. And who knows, maybe you and I will become very close friends." He said honestly.

"Well." Said James amazingly, "Now that's something new coming from you, Vanity."

"Oh, yes." Said Vanity, "Oh, and I too won't smurf about you. So, what do you smurf?" He said to Grouchy.

Grouchy wasn't sure and he turned to James.

"I think you should puff it, Grouchy." James tooted encouragingly, "And after all, Vanity is indeed right about me."

And after having a long thought, Grouchy made his decision and he turned to Vanity. "Alright, and I'll try." He said grandly, "Smurf it there, buddy."

And Grouchy and Vanity gave each other a smurfy friendship hand shake.

Vanity then turned to his hand mirror. "And I think I'll smurf him a hand mirror of his own." He said to himself.

"Now that's what I puff, "The start of a splendid and "smurfy" friendship"." Said James happily and quietly.

--

Suddenly, as Papa was finishing assembling the last remaining time crystals, everyone heard a noise. "**/Sound of a car approaching\**"

"Look!" Tooted Thomas, "Here comes the Fat Controller!"

"Oh, no." Wheeshed James nervously.

Everyone watched as the Fat Controller parked his little blue car. "**/Car stops\**" Then he got himself off of it, walked towards the sheds, and he greeted his Engines.

"Good evening." Boomed the Fat Controller.

"Good evening, Sir." Said the Engines, except James.

"Today, you all had done a fine piece of work." The Fat Controller said grandly, "You all indeed are really useful Engines."

"Thank you, Sir." Said the Engines gratefully, and again except James.

"But," Replied the Fat Controller, "James, I've been told that you were late while you were doing your job."

"B-b-but, Sir." Stuttered James, "I did my job like you told me to."

"That may be true." The Fat Controller boomed, "But above all, you had caused confusion and delay."

"Oh, bother." Said James sadly.

And Grouchy felt in grief for James' misery.

"And I think I know why." The Fat Controller boomed sternly. "James, I've been told that you just had an accident that involves the job that I gave you?" He said.

"**/Coughing alarmingly\** PEEP THAT AGAIN, SIR?!" Gasped James.

"You heard me!" Boomed the Fat Controller sternly, "And it's the third one since 40 years ago!"

"Oh, no!" Said Thomas quietly, "How does he know?!"

"And that's what I want to know too!" James said shockingly and softly.

"And that's what I smurf, "One, two, three strikes and you're smurfed!" Said Grouchy.

"But that's not all!" The Fat Controller replied, "I also had been told that during the accident, as if James and some of the trucks had some how managed to get back on the rails without using a crane?! As if like magic?!" He boomed.

"Oh, smurfs!" Gasped the Smurfs.

"Oh, dear!" Stunned the Engines.

"How did you know all of that, Sir?!" Thomas asked stunningly.

"A passenger from Molly's train had told me everything!" Answered the Fat Controller, "And lastly, Spencer had claimed that he saw a talking blue rodent that just insulted him?!"

"Great Smurfs!" Gasped Papa.

"The smurf is up!" Said the Smurfs.

"I HATE "the smurf is up"!" Said Grouchy.

"Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no!" Panicked the Engines.

"Oooh, Spen-cer!" Hissed James crossly and quietly.

But luckily, Thomas thought of a way to avoid it. "Uh, I think Spencer must be seeing things! Right, James?!" He said to the #5 engine.

"Yes, yes!" Agreed James, "Spencer must be seeing things indeed!"

"Phew." Said the Engines and the Smurfs in relief.

"And you said so yourself, Sir." Thomas puffed, "You don't believe in anything that are magical and mythical."

"That may be true also!" Boomed the Fat Controller seriously, "But still, strange things had happened today!"

"Oh, dear." Wheeshed the Engines, and they're now even more nervous than ever.

And the Smurfs were now feeling very depressed for the Engines.

Now the Fat Controller was looking very serious and he demands an explanation. So he crossed his arms and spoke severely to the Engines. "Is there something that one of you would like to tell me?" He boomed.

The Engines ware looking at each other in a panic mode. Then they turned to the Smurfs, and they could see that they're looking very worried. But the Engines didn't know was that the Smurfs were actually feeling sorry for them and they all wanted to help.

"I'm waiting!" The Fat Controller boomed impatiently.

Now the Engines need to think of a way to make the Fat Controller forget all of this. But they don't know how.

But thankfully, Thomas does. "**/GULP\ **Well…" He wheeshed.

"Yes?" Said the Fat Controller sternly.

"Well," Replied Thomas nervously, "We think that…, Umm…"

"OUT WITH IT ALREADY!" Boomed the Fat Controller impatiently and crossly.

"W-W-We think that we don't believe in anything on what you just said, Sir!" Thomas puffed stutteringly, "And we have no idea on what you're talking about! Right, everyone?!" He said to his friends.

"Yes, yes!" Agreed the Engines, "We have no idea on what you're talking about at all! **/Engines laughing nervously\**"

But the Fat Controller had not accepted that answer. "As much as I don't like having Engines not being told what to do," He said sternly, "But I also don't like having Engines keeping secrets from me!"

"Now I'll ask this once more!" Said the Fat Controller severely, "What is going on around here?! And I want some answers now!" He demanded.

Now the Engines were even more nervous and worried than ever. And the Smurfs were even more depressed as well.

But Thomas now realized that he had to say something. So he said one last thing to avoid it again.

"Well, Sir." Thomas puffed, "I wish I could tell you. But I-I-I can't. I just really can't. And it's for an unknown reason." He wheeshed.

"And we agree with Thomas on this, Sir." Said the Engines honestly.

But again, the Fat Controller had not accepted that answer too. So he turned to Edward. "Edward," He called to the mid-size blue tender engine, "You're the most honest and wisest one, so you can tell me."

"You know I want to, Sir." Wheeshed Edward truthfully, "But I also have my reasons too."

"And that's our final answer, Sir." Confirmed the Engines.

Now the Fat Controller was very cross and he had lost patients. "Very well!" He boomed, "You all leave me with no other choice! You all are to stay in your sheds for a month!"

"A month in the sheds?!" Gasped the Engines, "But, Sir…!"

"My decision is final!" Concluded the Fat Controller.

"But who will do our jobs?!" Peeped Percy in concern.

"That's what replacements are for!" The Fat Controller boomed, "End of discussion!"

"But, Sir…!" Wheeshed the Engines.

"I SAID, END OF DISCUSSION!" Bellowed the Fat Controller.

The Engines watched miserably as the Fat Controller crossly turned away and he walked towards to his little blue car.

"Oh, bother." Wheeshed Gordon and Henry sadly.

"A whole month in the sheds." Sorrowed Percy.

"With no work to do." Said James and Edward in misery.

"And no fun to play." Emily and Toby said in depression.

"But we did the right thing, my friends." Said Thomas thankfully, "We did the right thing."

And he and the Engines let out their depressing sighs. "**/Engines sighing depressingly\**"

--

Now after seeing the whole thing, Papa, Grandpa, and their little Smurfs were now very and deeply sorry for the Engines, especially Grouchy for James. The little blue time-travelers do indeed know that the Engines did the right thing of keeping them from revealing themselves to people, but they don't want to see their Engine friends being all parked up in their sheds for a whole month.

So Papa stood up and he spoke to Thomas. "Thomas, smurf ahead." He said wisely.

Thomas and his friends were surprised.

"But Papa Smurf," Thomas puffed stunningly, "What about your warning of revealing you Smurfs to people?"

"It's alright, Thomas." Said Papa, "We Smurfs always smurf that warning all the time anyway."

"And besides," Replied Smurfette, "We don't want to smurf you and your friends being all smurfed up in your sheds for a whole month."

"And I HATE smurfing James in his shed for a whole month!" Said Grouchy sadly.

"But we did the right thing anyway, Grouchy." James puffed honestly, "And it's for your own good."

"And I HATE when you smurf that too!" Added Grouchy.

"Mmmm." Said Baby Smurf sadly.

"Thomas, please." Papa replied wisely, "Just smurf ahead, and I'm sure that the Fat Controller will believe and undersmurf you and your friends."

But Thomas was still wasn't sure. "Are you really sure about this, Papa Smurf?" He said in concern.

"Absosmurfly sure." Confirmed Papa, "Right, my little Smurfs?"

"Oh yes, Papa Smurf." Said the Smurfs truthfully.

"My little Smurfs has smurfin', Thomas." Said Papa.

And after having a long thought, Thomas made up his mind. "Well… alright, if you say so." He said.

"Uh, well, you better smurf him fast." Replied Clumsy, "'Cause he's about to smurf." And he pointed to the Fat Controller.

The Engines frantically turned, and they could see that indeed the Fat Controller was about to enter his little blue car.

"Thomas, quick, stop him!" Whistled the Engines.

Thomas quickly called to the Fat Controller by blowing his whistle loudly. "**/PEEEEEEP!\** SIR, WAIT!" He shouted.

The Fat Controller jumped and he stopped himself from entering into his car. He then closed the door of his car, and he stepped forward to the sheds and stopped. And the Fat Controller now waited on what Thomas was trying to say.

"Alright, Sir, you win." Wheeshed Thomas, "We'll tell you."

"Very well." Said the Fat Controller, "I'll give you all one last chance."

"And there's something that we want to show you too, Sir." The Engines added.

"Is that so." The Fat Controller boomed sternly.

"And what you're about to see," Thomas puffed, "Is something that you never heard of before."

"I'll take anything for me to solve this confusion and delay." Said the Fat Controller.

"Well alright, here goes." Thomas said calmly, and he turned down to his front frame. "Now, appear!" He tooted.

"What is he talking to?" Confused the Fat Controller.

But suddenly, with a flash, the Smurfs revealed themselves right before the Fat Controller's eyes.

"Hello!" Chimed the Smurfs.

The Fat Controller was deeply surprised and he nearly lost his balance we he saw the Smurfs. "Well I'll be the Flying Scotsman!" He gasped, "What, or who are they?!"

"They're Smurfs, Sir!" Tooted the Engines happily.

"Smurfs?" Puzzled the Fat Controller, "I've never heard one of those things before, and not even from stories too."

"Well, they are magical and mythical creatures, Sir." Said Thomas.

"And the reason why we haven't heard stories about them..." Edward puffed.

"Is because they're trying to keep their existence from ever happening." Added Henry.

"But it was too late." Gordon huffed upsettingly, "No thanks to a very horrid wizard who kept spending his life of trying to eat them or turning them into gold."

"Oh, my goodness!" Said the Fat Controller shockingly, "Those poor innocent, little things! And no wonder I've never heard stories about them, and I'm very sorry too!" He boomed.

"But don't worry, Sir." Chuckled Thomas, "The Smurfs always outsmart that old slow coach wizard anyway."

"Oh, well, alright." The Fat Controller said calmly. "So, are they from around here in the island?" He wondered.

"Actually, they're not, Sir." James puffed truthfully.

"They're not?!" Stunned the Fat Controller.

"They're actually from the 16th century, Sir." Peeped Percy, "In the year, 1506."

"The 16th century, 1506?!" Gasped the Fat Controller, "But that's 480 years from the past!"

"Yes, we know." Giggled Thomas.

"So how do they get here?" The Fat Controller wondered.

"They were time-traveling, Sir." Ranged Toby, "By using these magical rocks called time crystals."

"Amazing!" Remarked the Fat Controller.

"But even though," Wheeshed Emily sadly, "While they were time-traveling, they are trying to find their way back home. But they never did, they always fail." She said.

"Oh, how awful." Said the Fat Controller feeling sorry.

"And that's the whole story, Sir." Finished the Engines.

"And we also puff great care of them since they arrived on the island." Said Thomas happily.

"And indeed we did, Sir." Added the Engines.

"Well," Replied the Fat Controller, "I'm very pleased that you all had told me the truth, and explained everything to me. And just for that, you all are not to stay in your sheds for a month." He boomed happily.

"Oh, thank you, Sir!" The Engines whistled joyfully.

"Yay!" Cheered the Smurfs, and they were very glad to help their Engine friends from getting them away of being punished, especially Grouchy for James.

"And as for the Smurfs," The Fat Controller replied, "Your secret is save with me, and my lips are sealed. And I also hope that you all will indeed find your back home soon." He said faithfully.

"Thank you." Said the Smurfs.

"And you Engines are indeed really reliable for taking great care of them." Added the Fat Controller.

"Thank you, Sir." Said the Engines.

"Now, about what had happened today." The Fat Controller spoke up, "Were the Smurfs really the ones who managed to get James back on the rails?"

"Actually, Sir." James puffed, "It was Papa Smurf who used his magic to rescue me, and he's a wizard."

"Really." Said the Fat Controller, "Which one is Papa Smurf?"

"Right here." Replied Papa as he raised his hand.

The Fat Controller then walked closer to Thomas and James, and he stopped right in front and in between them. Then he lean closer to get a good look at the Smurfs. The Smurfs all smiled grandly. Then the Fat Controller turned to Papa, and he could see that the village leader was also smiling grandly.

Now the Fat Controller turned to James.

James was nervous.

And after looking at both the Smurfs and James, the Fat Controller turned to Papa and he smiled grandly. "Thank you for rescuing one of my Engines." He said to the wizard Smurf.

Papa was deeply honored. "It was all my smurfy pleasure, Mr. Fat Controller." He said as he bowed down.

"Please, call me "Sir Topham"." The Fat Controller corrected.

"Oh, well, my pleasure, Sir Topham." Said Papa as he corrected himself.

And Thomas, James, and the Smurfs were indeed very pleased for Papa as well.

Now the Fat Controller sternly turned to James and he was pacing a serious look on his face.

James was now even more nervous. "_Oh dear, what's he going to say now?_" He thought to himself.

But suddenly, the Fat Controller turned his frown upside down and he spoke kindly to James. "Alright, James." He boomed, "Now I see things perfectly clear."

"About what, Sir?" Wondered James.

"I now realized that you're not the proper Engine to pull slow goods trains." Said the Fat Controller, "And as of right now, you will no longer do that job."

James was deeply delighted! "Oh, thank you, Sir!" He whistled joyfully, "And it's about time that you now understand my feelings!"

"Well, don't get carried away." Replied the Fat Controller with a chuckle, "And although you are indeed a mixed-traffic Engine, and from now on, you will be pulling fast special trains."

"Now that indeed I will do." James puffed positively. "And Sir, I promise that I will indeed be a really reliable and useful Engine for doing that job." He said.

"And I know you will be too." Said the Fat Controller happily.

And Grouchy was indeed very happy for James for getting his most hated job replaced by a very perfect one.

"Um, James?" Grouchy spoke up, "What does mixed-traffic mean?"

"It means that an Engine can easily pull coaches or trucks from time to time." Explained James.

"And I'm also a mixed-traffic Engine." Said Edward.

"And indeed he is." Added James, "And he and I make a splendid team."

And the two very close Engines just smiled grandly.

Grouchy was very impressed, and he knows why Edward and James were very close.

"Hah, they are indeed very close." Grouchy sighed to himself, "Just like me and Baby Smurf."

"And one more thing," Replied Vanity, "What's a fast special train?"

"A fast special is also and usually a long and heavy train but does not have to stop at every station to pick up and set down trucks." Explained James, "And it simply just keeps on going like an express train."

"Oh." Said Vanity.

"Oh well, c'est la vie." Remarked Painter, "Now, before we go, I want to paint a smurfy masterpizza, with uz Smurfs and zhe Enganez."

"Even better, how about a photo?" Replied the Fat Controller, "I have my camera in my car."

"Well, alright." Painter agreed, "But I ztill want to paint a portrait."

"Well stay with Thomas while I go take the picture." Said the Fat Controller, and he went to his car, opened the trunk, and he took out his camera. And the Fat Controller then walked towards the other side of the sheds, and he stopped with a perfectly still position.

The Engines and the Smurfs all smiled grandly for the camera. All the Smurfs were with Thomas, but Grouchy along with Baby Smurf, wanted to be with James for the photo.

"Perfect!" The Fat Controller hollered, and he then held up his camera and began to take the photo. "Everybody say, PEEEEP!" He boomed.

"PEEEEP!" Whistled the Engines.

"But to us," Chimed the Smurfs, "SMURFS!"

"**/FLASH!\**"

"That was very good!" Shouted the Fat Controller grandly as he put down his camera, and he then walked back towards the sheds.

"I'll take the photo to have it developed and it will be put onto a large picture frame." The Fat Controller confirmed to the Engines, "And it will be hanged right inside the sheds."

"Thank you, Sir." Said the Engines.

"And here," Papa spoke up, "Let me smurf some magic on the photo so it can be only for the eyes from the Engines and Sir Topham. _Presto Smurfo!_" And it's been done in a flash.

"Amazing!" Remarked the Fat Controller.

"Um, excusez-moi, Monsieur Sir Topham." Painter Replied, "I want to paint my masterpizza s'il vous plait."

"Of course, hop on to my hand." The Fat Controller said happily.

Painter jumped onto the palm of the Fat Controller's hand. And he asked him that he wanted to be in the center of the turntable so the artistic Smurf can get a good position. And in no time, Painter had started painting the portrait of the Engines, his fellow Smurfs, and yes including himself.

And at last in ten minutes flat, Painter was finished. "Voila, my smurfy masterpizza iz fini!" He said.

"Remarkable!" Said the Fat Controller impressively, "And very artistic."

"Merci, Monsieur Sir Topham." Said Painter gratefully.

And then the Fat Controller returned Painter to his fellow Smurfs.

"Oh, and Sir Topham." Brainy spoke up, "Do you have a map of the Island of Sodor? Me, Painter and my fellow Smurfs at our village are going to smurf a book about the island." He said.

"Yes, I do." Replied the Fat Controller, "And good luck on making your book." And he gave Brainy the map of the Island of Sodor.

"_I'll just get another copy at my office in Knapford_." The Fat Controller thought to himself.

"Smurfy!" Brainy shouted as he turned to Painter, "Now that we have and know everything about the Island of Sodor, I'm sure that our book will be a smurfy success!"

"Oui, succès fou!" Agreed Painter.

But Painter was confused. He thought that Brainy was going to publish the book.

So Painter asked the smart Smurf. "But Brainy," He replied, "I thought you're going to smurfblish zhe book."

"Well, I changed my smurf." Said Brainy truthfully, "And I don't want to be smurffish. So I decided that you, me, Editor, Reporter, and Poet will be smurfing the book. Together." He said wisely.

Painter was very pleased.

"Whoa, now that's very wise of you, Brainy." Edward puffed impressively, "And I was wrong again, you are indeed a really useful Smurf."

Brainy beamed proudly. "Thank you, Edward." He said gratefully.

"But still, he'll always be "oldfangled nonsense Brainy"." Snickered Thomas.

"THO-MAS!" Shouted Brainy shockingly.

"Just… "smurfing"!" Chuckled Thomas.

And everyone also had to laugh. "**/Everyone laughing heavily\**"

"Ha, ha, ha! Funny, very funny!" Grumbled Brainy.

"And it sure is!" Laughed Jokey, "HYUK-HYUK-HYUK!"

But this time, Brainy said nothing and he went silent but with just only three last words. "Bother and smurfs." He muttered.

--

And now, after everybody had their final moments, Papa sadly turned to Thomas. "Thomas, I think it's time." He said.

"Yes, Papa Smurf, I know." Wheeshed Thomas.

"Time for what?" Concerned the Fat Controller.

"Time for the Smurfs to leave, Sir." The Engines wheeshed also.

"Oh, of course." Said the Fat Controller, and he stepped away from his Engines.

"Well, just be careful when you Smurfs time-travel." Thomas said faithfully.

"And we'll have our thoughts and prayers on you too, Smurfs." Added the Engines.

"Thank you, Engines." Said the Smurfs gratefully, "And we'll be careful too."

"Alright then," Thomas puffed sadly, "Puff on."

"Yes, Thomas." Replied Papa, "Alright, my little Smurfs. To the, uh, uh… what's that thing in middle again, Thomas?" He said to the #1 engine.

"Turntable, Papa Smurf." Chuckled Thomas.

"Oh, yes." Giggled Papa, "To the turntable, my little Smurfs. And Handy, Hefty, smurf the crystals over there." He said to the two Smurfs.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Said Handy and Hefty, and they very carefully carried the aligned time crystals to the turntable.

And the other Smurfs followed along with Papa, of which he has the last crystal with him.

The Engines watched sadly as the Smurfs were all gathered in the middle of the turntable.

Then Papa checked to see if all of his little Smurfs were with him. "Is everysmurf here?" He called.

"Uh, no, Papa Smurf." Replied Clumsy.

"**/SIGH\** Who did I smurf this time." Moaned Papa, "Lazy?"

"I'm right here, Papa Smurf." Lazy replied, "**/YAWN\ **And still keeping mysmurf awake."

"Vanity?" Papa called.

"Present." Said Vanity.

"Then who?" Confused Papa.

"It's Grouchy, Papa Smurf." Smurfette replied.

"Well, where is he?" Wondered Papa.

"He's over there, Papa Smurf." Said Handy as he pointed.

"Smurfing his final moments with James." Added Hefty.

"Oh, I see." Said Papa sadly, and he turned around to look at the two new friends.

James and Grouchy were now feeling very heartsore and they don't know what to say to each other. And it's very painful for the two new friends when they had to go to their own separate ways. And they really hate that too, but it's for the best.

"Grouchy," James wheeshed sadly, "I just don't know what to puff."

"And I HATE not knowing what to smurf." Sorrowed Grouchy.

"Well, all I can puff is… I'll miss you." Said James.

"And I'll miss you too." Said Grouchy.

"But before you puff away," Added James, "I want you to have something."

"What is it?" Wondered Grouchy.

James started to rattle. "**/James rattling\**" And just then, his cab door opened and out came a small object. And James stopped rattling himself. "**/Rattling stops\**"

Wild raced towards the object that James got it out from his cab. As the lost-and-found Smurf grabbed it, he then jumped onto James and gave the object to Grouchy. And Wild raced off to rejoin his fellow Smurfs.

Grouchy looked at the object. It's red, it's a rectangular shape, it's the size of an apple, and it has a red chain that was pierced through the edge of it.

Grouchy was puzzled. "What's this, James?" He asked.

"It's my old brake block." Answered James, "It was removed from me after my first major accident, and I kept it as a good luck charm ever since. And I had it painted red, and it has my name and number on it in gold writing." He wheeshed.

Grouchy turned the block around, and indeed he could see James' name and engine number saying; James the Red Engine #5.

Grouchy was deeply touched. "Thank you, James." He said gratefully, "And, I also have something for you too."

Grouchy reached into his pocket, and he too took out an object and showed it to James.

James looked closely and clearly at the object. It's gold, it's shaped like a heart, it's the size of a smurfberry, and it has a gold chain that was also pierced through, but in between the two curved edges of the heart.

James was puzzled also. "What's that, Grouchy?" He asked.

"It's my heart-of-gold charm." Answered Grouchy, "It was my smurfday present from Smurfette, and I smurfed it as a good luck charm too. And it's from a gold bar, and it also has my name on it in red writing." He said.

James looked closely and clearly at the charm, and also he could see Grouchy's name saying; Grouchy Smurf.

James was also deeply touched. "Thank you, Grouchy." He puffed gratefully, "And I'll treasure it always."

"Same thing with me for your charm too." Said Grouchy happily.

As the two new friends exchanged their memorable gifts, Papa helped to fix the sizes of the charms.

"Here, Grouchy, James!" Papa called, "I'll smurf my magic to switch the sizes of your gifts! _Alaka-smurf!_" And he magically blew the magic powder right towards the gifts.

And in a flash, James' old brake block is now the size of a smurfberry, and Grouchy's heart-of-gold charm is now the size of an apple.

Then Grouchy put on James' old brake block around his neck. But James doesn't know where to wear Grouchy's heart-of-gold charm.

But Grouchy had an idea. "I know just the smurfy spot for you to smurf my charm, James!" He shouted.

"Where?" Wondered James.

"On your whistle!" Said Grouchy, and he turned to Thomas. "Smurf it right over there, Thomas!" He called.

"You puff it, Grouchy!" Tooted Thomas.

As Grouchy pushed his now apple size charm off of James, Thomas with much force wheeshed the charm up in midair. And the charm got it perfectly through James' cab roof-mounted whistle. "**/CLING!\**"

James does indeed felt really good of wearing Grouchy's heart-of-gold charm around his whistle, and he does look really splendid with it too.

"It peeps you well, James." Edward puffed kindly.

"And you do look splendid with it too." Said Thomas honestly.

"And I LOVE it like that too." Added Grouchy.

"Thank you, Thomas, Edward." Said James gratefully, "And you too, Grouchy. And you also do look "smurfy" with my charm too." He added.

"Thank you, James." Said Grouchy gratefully also.

"And Grouchy," James replied, "If you ever find your way back home soon, you should know that the golden chain of friendship will always be coupled and "smurfed" up from my firebox to your heart, and a part of me will always be with you."

Grouchy was so touched that he nearly cried his eyes out. "And I smurfed the same way about that for you too, James." He said happily.

And James was so touched that he nearly cried his eyes out also.

"Grouchy!" Papa called, "It's time for us to smurf!"

"Puff on, Grouchy." James wheeshed sadly, "They're waiting for you."

"Yes, I know." Said Grouchy sorrowfully, "Well, good-bye, James."

"Good-bye, Grouchy." Said James sorrowfully also, "And good luck finding your way back home."

"I hope so too." Finished Grouchy.

And then Grouchy went up to James and he gave him a smurfy-busting hug onto his smoke-box, just like when his fellow Smurfs gave to him on Hug-a-Smurf day, of which he once hates it but now loves it.

And James could feel the power of Grouchy's love spreading inside his smoke-box and then to his boiler.

And after saying their sad good-byes and making their final eye-to-eye contact, Grouchy turned and he jumped off of James. And he sadly walked towards the turntable to rejoin his fellow Smurfs.

**/Background song #6 plays\**

As James sadly watched as Grouchy walked towards the turntable to rejoin his fellow Smurfs, he began to have a trip down to memory lane. He began to daydream from the time when he first met the mix-emotional Smurf, to the time when they had to go to their own separate ways.

And as Grouchy was still walking, he sadly looked back to James and he too was having the same thing about the #5 engine.

**/Song starts\  
/Note: The song is remixed so you can imagine Grouchy and James having their long trip down to memory lane.\**

**/Girl\:**  
WE'RE SOARING

**/Boy\:**  
FLYING

**/Duet\:**  
THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN  
THAT WE CAN'T REACH

**/Boy\:**  
IF WE'RE TRYING

**/Duet\:**  
YEAH, WE'RE BREAKING FREE

**/Boy\:**  
WHOA, WE'RE BREAKING FREE  
(**/Girl\: **OOO-OOOH)

**/Boy\:**  
YOU KNOW THE WORLD CAN SEE US  
IN A WAY THAT'S DIFFERENT THEN WHO WE ARE

**/Girl\:**  
CREATING SPACE BETWEEN US  
'TIL WE'RE SEPARATE HEARTS

**/Boy\:**  
CAN YOU FEEL IT BUILDING  
LIKE A WAVE THE OCEAN JUST CAN'T CONTROL

**/Girl\:**  
CONNECTED BY A FEELING  
OOOH, IN OUR VERY SOULS  
(**/Boy\: **VERY SOULS, OO-OH)

**/Duet\:**  
BUT YOUR FAITH, IT GIVES ME STRENGTH  
STRENGTH TO BELIEVE…

RISING 'TIL IT LIFTS US UP  
SO EVERYONE CAN SEE…

**/Boy\:  
**WE'RE BREAKING FREE

**/Girl\:**  
WE'RE SOARING

**/Boy\:**  
FLYING

**/Duet\:**  
THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN  
THAT WE CAN'T REACH

**/Boy\:**  
IF WE'RE TRYING

**/Duet\:**  
YEAH, WE'RE BREAKING FREE

**/Boy\:**  
WHOA, WE'RE BREAKING FREE  
(**/Girl\: **OOO-OOOH)

**/Girl\:**  
RUNNING

**/Boy\:**  
CLIMBING

TO GET TO THAT PLACE

**/Duet\:**  
TO BE ALL THAT WE CAN BE

**/Boy\:**  
NOW'S THE TIME

**/Duet\:**  
SO WE'RE BREAKING FREE

**/Boy\:**  
WE'RE BREAKING FREE

**/Girl\:**  
OOOH YEAH

**/Boy\:**  
MORE THAN HOPE  
MORE THAN FAITH

**/Girl\:  
**THIS IS TRUTH  
THIS IS FATE

AND TOGETHER

**/Duet\:**  
WE SEE IT COMING

**/Boy\:**  
MORE THAN YOU  
MORE THAN ME

**/Girl\:**  
NOT A WANT, BUT A NEED

**/Duet\:**  
BOTH OF US BREAKING FREE

**/Music continues\**

At last, as Grouchy rejoined his fellow Smurfs, the little blue time-travelers were now all set for their departure.

"Alright, my little Smurfs!" Papa shouted as he holds the last time crystal, "This is it, and this time, we'll be smurftainly be smurfing back home!"

"And let's keep our fingers smurfed!" Said Grandpa.

And the Smurfs did indeed had their fingers crossed.

"And look everysmurf!" Clumsy hollered, "I'm smurfing this rock from the Island of Sodor to smurf it in my rock collection!"

"Very smurfy, Clumsy." Said Brainy, "Now please, keep your fingers smurfed."

"And I'll carve zhe rock with zhe Island of Sodor name when we get back home." Added Painter.

"Thanks, Painter." Said Clumsy.

"And Grouchy," Smurfette said to the former negative Smurf, "That was very smurfy of you to smurf James your charm. And indeed it is from me, but I wouldn't mind about that at all." She said happily.

"And you do indeed look smurfy with James' charm." Vanity added, "Here, smurf for yoursmurf." And he showed Grouchy with it in his hand mirror.

As Grouchy looked at his reflection, he had to admit that he does indeed felt really good of wearing James' old brake block around his neck, and he does look really smurfy with it also.

"Thanks, Vanity." Said Grouchy happily, "And you too, Smurfette."

"O-k!" Shouted Papa, "Here we smurf!"

As Papa lowered down the last time crystal, and in a flash, the rainbow time twister appeared right before the Engines and the Fat Controller's eyes.

The Engines and the Fat Controller were surprised and amazed, and they watched as the multi-colored whirlwind carried the Smurfs in it and began to ascend up in the air.

"**/Engines whistling farewell\** GOOD-BYE, SMURFS!" The Engines whistled as they blew their whistles, "AND GOOD LUCK FINDING YOUR WAY BACK HOME!"

"GOOD-BYE, ENGINES!" The Smurfs hollered.

"AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" Added Papa.

"AND WE'LL NEVER SMURFGET YOU!" Put in the Smurfs.

"AND WE'LL NEVER FORGET YOU TOO!" Tooted the Engines.

"This is so unbelievable!" Said the Fat Controller softly to himself.

And the Engines once again watched as the rainbow time twister, with the Smurfs in it, gets up higher and higher into the air.

**/Song continues\**

**/Girl\:**  
SOARING

**/Boy\:**  
FLYING

**/Duet\:**  
THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN  
THAT WE CAN'T REACH

IF WE'RE TRYING

**/Boy\:**  
YEAH, WE'RE BREAKING FREE

**/Girl\:**  
BREAKING FREE

WE'RE RUNNING

**/Boy\:**  
OOH, CLIMBING

**/Duet\:**  
TO GET TO THAT PLACE  
TO BE ALL THAT WE CAN BE

NOW'S THE TIME

**/Boy\:**  
NOW'S THE TIME

**/Girl\:**  
SO WE'RE BREAKING FREE

**/Boy\:  
**OHH, BREAKING FREE

**/Girl\:**  
OHH

**/Music continues\**

Just then, James shouted to Grouchy. "GROUCHY!" He whistled to his new friend.

Grouchy looked down to hear on what James was trying to say.

"I HATE TO FORGET YOU!" Tooted James.

Grouchy was sincerely touched, and he let out a sad sniffle and a tear coming out of his eye. "**/SNIFFLE\ **AND I HATE TO SMURFGET YOU TOO, JAMES!" He hollered.

"I LOVE YOU!" Whistled James.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Hollered Grouchy.

"AND I'LL MISS YOU!" Added James.

"AND I'LL MISS YOU TOO!" Added Grouchy also.

"CHEERIO, GROUCHY!" Tooted James.

"SMURFIO, JAMES!" Shouted Grouchy.

"**/PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!\** PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!" Whistled James.

"PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!" Hollered Grouchy.

"PEEP-PEEP-PEEP!" Cried Baby Smurf.

Then suddenly, with a flash of light, the rainbow time twister disappeared into the sky, taking the Smurfs with it as they began yet another journey of trying to find their way back home.

**/Song continues\**

**/Duet\:**  
YOU KNOW THE WORLD CAN SEE US  
IN A WAY THAT'S DIFFERENT THEN WHO WE ARE

**/Music and song stops\**

**--**

As the Engines watched the Smurfs disappeared into the sky inside the rainbow time twister, they're now in a very sad moment.

"Well, there they puff." Sighed Thomas sadly.

"Off yet to another journey." Edward puffed in grief.

"Of trying to find their way back home." Wheeshed Henry sorrowfully.

"And let's all hope that they will." Said Gordon faithfully.

"And our thoughts and prayers will be for them too." Peeped Percy in misery.

"And we hope that they will succeed." Toby steamed depressingly.

"And we wish that we don't want them to appear at another time period." Said Emily hopefully.

And they all let out their sighs of sorrow. "**/Engines sighing in sorrow\**"

The Fat Controller looked at his Engines, and he could see that they're indeed having their sad moments and will miss the Smurfs very much. So he turned and walked towards to his little blue car, opened the door, and he got in.

Then the Fat Controller looked out of the window, and he looked at his Engines once more. "Sleep well, my really useful Engines." He said to himself, "Especially you, James." And he drove away. "**/Sound of a car leaving\**"

"Good-bye, Grouchy." James wheeshed sadly, "I'll indeed miss you, and I'll always remember you." And he rolled his eyes downward with a sad sniffle and a tear coming out of his eye. "**/SNIFFLE\**"

Thomas turned to James, and he could see that the #5 engine will indeed miss Grouchy very much. So he decided to cheer him up and he spoke kindly to him.

"James," Thomas puffed, "Are you going to be alright?"

James turned to Thomas, and he could see that the #1 engine was indeed trying to cheer him up by smiling his cheerful smile. So James did smiled, but just a small grin.

"**/SNIFFLE\** Yes, Thomas." Said James feeling better, "I'll be alright."

"And Thomas?" James added.

"Yes, James?" Replied Thomas.

"I really hope that Grouchy and the other Smurfs will indeed find their way back home soon." James said faithfully.

"Me too, James." Said Thomas happily, "Me too."

"And so do all of us also!" The Engines tooted cheerfully.

This made James very happy, and he smiled his biggest and shiniest smile. And he's very glad to have such good friends to be there to cheer him up. And the Engines were very glad to see James looking very happy once again. And at the end, everyone did indeed had a very "smurfy" and wonderful day that they all ever had on Island of Sodor. Especially Thomas and James.

--

**/Ending story music plays\**

As the sun finally disappeared into the horizon, and the sky begins to darken, everything around the Island of Sodor went silent after having yet another hard day's work. And it's been such a busy day to keep the island a wonderful place to live, or to visit.

And yes, Thomas, and his friends, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, and Emily, looked up to the sky for one last time, where the Smurfs had taken off inside the rainbow time twister, hoping that they will indeed find their way back home. And they also hoped, especially Thomas and James, that if the Smurfs do indeed find their way back home, maybe they will indeed find a way to return to the Island of Sodor someday. But that my friends, is another story… eventually.

**/James\:** "Um, everyone?"

**/Music stops\**

**/Engines\:** "Yes, James?"

**/James\:** "Grouchy said that I should get my wheels painted to match my red coat, so I can be twice as splendid! What you all think of that?"

**/Engines except Edward\: **"**/Moaning\ **Ohhh, James!"

**/James\: **"**/Grumbling\** What?! It's just a simple question! OH, BOTHER!"

**/Edward\: **"**/Chuckling\** Let it puff and "smurf" away, James. Let it puff and "smurf" away."

--

THE END

--

**/Music replays\**

I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER…

**/Ending story song\  
/Mandy Moore - Cry\  
(If you would like to hear this song/watch this music video, go to my profile.)**

--

Fun Facts: From Thomas and Friends.  
The Flying Scotsman is a famous steam locomotive from England, and it made the land speed record for railed vehicles with a cruising speed of 100 mph in 1934.

From The Smurfs.  
Grouchy's memory of Hug-a-Smurf day and his smurfday, can be traced back from the Season 3 episode: A Hug For Grouchy, and the Season 4 episode: The Secret Of Shadow Swamp. (And you can see these episodes on Youku or on any other video websites)

Quiz: Background song #6. Which movie is Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) and Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Anne Hudgens) singing Breaking Free from, the first one, the second one, or the third one? And this is the final quiz!

--

So, what do you readers think about my story? What part do you like, and who are your favotire character(s)? Click on the review button below, please and thank you.


End file.
